En Llamas: Peeta y Prim
by Nora Mellark
Summary: La septuagésima cuarta edición de Los Juegos terminó. ¿Qué pasará con los inusuales Vencedores al regresar a casa? ¿Cómo afrontarán las consecuencias de su dramática victoria? ¿Podrán Peeta y Katniss entablar una relación o el destino se interpondrá? Las llamas se avivan y, cuando te quitan todo y no hay nada más que perder, es mejor dejar que las cosas ardan...
1. Preludio al caos

**Cosas mías:** Cuando iba en preescolar, puse tachuelas en el asiento de mi maestra porque lo vi en una película (no recuerdo cuál). Tenía cuatro años. Y culpé a alguien más. Sí, lo sé, me comporté mal, pero fue mi primer gran travesura. También esta adaptación es mía.

**Cosas no mías:** Los Juegos del Hambre y En Llamas, historia original, personajes ni contexto me pertenecen, son de Suzanne Collins. ¡Buuuuuuuu!

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE: LA CHISPA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preludio al caos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Señor, el Presidente requiere su presencia._

— _¿En estos momentos? —Pregunto, desesperado y ansioso, pero sin dejar de ver la pantalla que nos marca los niveles de audiencia—. Lo siento, comunícale que iré más tarde. No puedo despegarme de aquí._

—_Tengo órdenes estrictas de llevarlo conmigo ahora mismo. _

— _¡Estamos presenciando un hecho histórico! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?! —señalo la pantalla, emocionado, pero el Agente ni se inmuta._

_Comprendo rápidamente que él no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que estoy hablando. Claro, qué podía esperar de alguien que sólo sirve para estar parado, palpando moscas y sin un ápice de conocimiento sobre la maravilla del entretenimiento televisivo._

_Lanzo un bufido de frustración, convencido de que será inútil cualquier intento de hacerle entender lo importante del momento. A final de cuentas, el casco que lleva puesto sirve para tapar su cabeza hueca y cubrir su falta de inteligencia. Su trabajo es recibir órdenes y protegernos. Nada más. No necesitamos que piense ni haga razonamientos lógicos._

—_Elina —me dirijo a mi asistente—, estás a cargo hasta que regrese._

—_Entendido, señor._

_Decepcionado, abandono la sala de operaciones y recreación, y lo sigo hasta la mansión de nuestro Presidente._

Quién iba a pensar que ese día, el día de mi triunfo, después de haber hecho lo impensable, todo se vendría abajo.

—_Buenas tardes, señor Presidente._

—_Buenas tardes, Seneca. Toma asiento._

_Dudo un poco, nunca había estado en el estudio del Presidente, cualquier asunto que requería atender lo hacía en su inmenso jardín, pero al ver que me señala un sillón blanco, me relajo y tomo asiento, seguro de que se deshará en halagos por mi empeño en la organización de estos Juegos._

Qué equivocado estaba.

—_Me he enterado que estos Juegos han sido especiales —comenta, sonriendo y agitando su copa—: niveles de audiencia que jamás nos hubiéramos imaginado, recaudaciones financieras exorbitantes, Tributos un tanto… especiales, en fin, un éxito arrollador. Me imagino que estarás satisfecho._

—_Así es, señor Presidente. Estos tres años a cargo de tan magno evento han rendido frutos. Estamos presenciando cómo es que se hace Historia y, estoy plenamente seguro, que de ahora en adelante, ya nada será igual._

—_Eso es seguro. Cuando se hace un cambio, de cualquier índole, éste siempre trae consigo una reacción en cadena. Cambios, cambios y más cambios para arreglar el inicial. Pero —hace una pequeña pausa para tomar un trago de vino, saboreándolo—, dime, ¿qué significan para ti Los Juegos del Hambre?_

—_Lo es todo —respondo sin titubear. Este es el momento perfecto para afianzar mi posición como Vigilante en Jefe y máximo Organizador; de demostrar mi fidelidad al Capitolio—. Creo que es una tradición. Saca a la luz una parte dolorosa de nuestra historia. Los Juegos han sido la forma que encontramos para sanar: al principio, sirvió como recordatorio de la rebelión, un precio más que justo que los Distritos tuvieron que pagar; pero ahora, es diferente, ha llegado a ser algo más… algo que nos une a todos y nos da una identidad como Nación._

— _¿Identidad? ¿Unión? ¿Incluso con los Distritos?_

—_Efectivamente, señor. Ellos nos necesitan tanto como nosotros a ellos para seguir con esta justa tradición._

—_Entonces… ¿Te gustan los perdedores?_

—_A todos nos gustan los perdedores, señor._

—_A mí no —sonríe. Yo le regreso la sonrisa pero estoy confundido. No sé de qué va todo esto—. ¿Has estado ahí, en los Distritos? 11, 12, 6, 8, 3…_

—_No personalmente, señor._

—_Yo sí. Es una montaña de perdedores. Tienen carbón, minerales, animales, huertos, cosas que necesitamos. Pero hay montones de perdedores, y si pudieras verlos, tampoco te gustarían y, mucho menos, los animarías. ¿Me explico?_

—_No del todo, señor —contesto, confuso. Sigo sin entender en qué momento se desvío de la conversación por mi excelente trabajo a la importancia de los perdedores._

—_Te lo explicaré —pone delicadamente su copa en la mesita de caoba que hay a un lado—. Nosotros, simple y fácilmente, podríamos escoger un puñado de chicos sin necesidad de pasar por toda esta… fiesta de preparación, lanzarlos a una Arena a pelear y listo. Sería lo mismo, ¿verdad?_

—_Sí._

—_En teoría, lo es. Pero cuando lo llevamos a la práctica, es en ese punto, recuérdalo bien, en la práctica, en los hechos, donde se encuentra la diferencia. Si dejáramos de lado el Desfile, las entrevistas y demás festejos previos, no lograríamos que los habitantes de la Capital invirtieran, y eso significa pérdidas económicas importantes; y tampoco lograríamos que en los Distritos hubiese esperanza._

— _¿Esperanza? —pregunto, sorprendido._

—_Seneca, ¿por qué crees que tenemos un Vencedor?_

— _¿A qué se refiere, señor? —no entiendo que tiene que ver la esperanza con los Vencedores._

—_Exactamente a eso. ¿Por qué crees que tenemos un Vencedor?_

_No sé si sea por lo personal de esta conversación y la manera en que me impone el Presidente, o porque, simple y sencillamente, no tiene sentido lo que dice, pero no entiendo nada._

—_Esperanza, Seneca. Esa es la respuesta —me mira fijamente. Un frío recorre mi espalda y comienzo a sentirme incómodo—. La esperanza es la única cosa más fuerte que el miedo. Un poco de esperanza, es efectiva; mucha esperanza es peligrosa. Los perdedores, sumidos en su miseria y podredumbre, cuando les das un poco de esperanza, se conforman. Les haces creer que pueden tener un Vencedor y que deben, de una forma u otra, apoyarlo y, en consecuencia, odiar a sus contrincantes. Cuando tienen a su Vencedor, aprovechamos su debilidad y desesperación haciéndoles pensar que el año próximo pueden obtener los mismos beneficios: comida, gloria, reconocimiento, "felicidad". Y lo creen. Y lo aceptan. Y se calman. Y no protestan. Lo que quiero decir, es que no pretendo que haya unión, sino todo lo contrario. Cuando hay unión entre perdedores, significa que hablan entre ellos, se quejan, se enojan… se unen. Y si lo hacen, se vuelven fuertes; y si se vuelven fuertes, hay chispas, fuego… rebeliones. Y si hay rebeliones, hay guerras._

_Me remuevo, sintiéndome aún más incómodo._

_—En nuestra Nación, ha habido unos cuantos rebeldes que han tratado de levantarse contra nosotros, nada que no hayamos podido contener. Pero hoy es diferente: al darles no uno, sino dos Vencedores, les multiplicaste la esperanza. Dejaste que dos chiquillos, nada más y nada menos que del peor Distrito, avivaran las pequeñas chispas de rebelión y descontento, y que saltaran. Permitiste que todo mundo fuera testigo de que la unión, esa que tanto te agrada, es posible, y, tanto más, recompensada._

_El miedo, mezclado con mi soberbia y la indignación de no valorar mi trabajo, hacen que me quede mudo. No había pensado en la posibilidad de un descontento entre los Distritos. Sí, sabía que en un par de ocasiones, un puñado de personas de varios Distritos, hicieron reclamos y una que otra huelga, pero nada que desencadenara en una rebelión, y mucho menos una guerra._

_Considero que el Presidente está exagerando. Si hay rebelión, se sofoca. Punto. Así como pasó con en los Días Oscuros._

_El golpeteo en la puerta es lo que me hace salir de mis pensamientos._

—_Adelante —dice el Presidente, sin dejar de mirarme._

_Hay un brillo especial en sus ojos._

—_Señor Presidente —habla el mismo Agente que me escoltó—, la celebración esta lista._

—_Perfecto —sonríe y toma su copa de vino—. Seneca, he preparado un pequeño banquete por tu gran desempeño en la organización de Los Juegos._

—_Gracias, señor —me tranquilizo un poco. Quizá eso de las rebeliones, como pensé, no es para tanto._

—_Disfrútalo —da un sorbo a su copa sin despegar la vista de mí—. Agente, escóltelo._

—_A la orden. Señor Vigilante, sígame, por favor._

_El Presidente me da una mirada de aprobación, le muestro mis respetos haciendo una breve reverencia y sigo al Agente._

_Caminamos a través de un largo y enredado pasillo. Bajamos y damos vueltas, pero llegamos. El Agente se para frente a una puerta de metal. Al entrar, veo una mesa exquisitamente decorada con flores, cubiertos y un mantel fino; al centro, hay una bandeja cubierta con una tapadera de plata… Pero no hay nadie más._

_El estrepitoso sonido de la puerta al cerrar, hace que dé la vuelta. Trato de abrirla pero no cede. El agente se ha ido. Me he quedado solo. No entiendo nada._

Me acerqué a la fina bandeja, por alguna extraña razón me sentía atraído a ella, y, al levantar la tapa, me quedé en blanco. La confusión creció.

.

No sé cuántas horas o días llevó encerrado aquí, sumido en mi propia podredumbre, el olor a orina y excrementos es tan penetrante y asqueroso, que me ha hecho devolver aunque no haya comido nada. Me siento mareado, débil… cansado. Mi último contacto con el exterior fue cuando el Agente me escoltó, el mismo día en que terminó la entrevista a los Vencedores.

Desde ese día, me he quedado sentado mirando fijamente las malditas bayas. He dormido poco, tratando de descifrar en qué fallé. Hice lo que hice porque mi principal trabajo es el entretenimiento. Mis aptitudes como Organizador son sobresalientes, de no ser así, no me hubieran promovido a Vigilante en Jefe.

Me debo a mi Nación, al Presidente y al público.

Mi trabajo es darle a la gente lo que quiere. Querían unos Juegos del Hambre inolvidables, y se los di; querían un espectáculo asombroso, y se los di; querían muertes, y se deleitaron con ellas; querían a los Tributos del Distrito 12, y les regalé horas de ellos; los querían vivos, también se los di.

Le entregué todo mi conocimiento al Presidente para seguir con nuestra tradición. Me maté pensando, imaginando, ideando la manera de servirle para no defraudar la confianza que depositó en mí.

Pienso y pienso. Le doy vueltas y vueltas al asunto mientras las horas y los días pasan, hasta que en un momento fugaz, se me revela la verdad: el Presidente habló de un solo Vencedor…

Y para que haya uno solo, necesita una muerte.

Y no puede ser alguno de ellos porque, seguramente, ya se encuentran en el 12.

Y sé lo que debo hacer.

—Por Panem —susurro, llevándome una baya a la boca.

Mi último pensamiento es el imaginario sonido de un cañonazo.

* * *

Capítulo corto, mucho, pero siempre pensé que Seneca Crane fue pieza fundamental, sin querer, para la rebelión y guerra posterior. En mi cabeza, él era una persona sumamente fiel y entregada a su nación, para bien o para mal, y eso lo llevó su trágico final. No desesperen, el regreso al Distrito 12 es más pronto que tarde.

¿Y bien? ¿Merece algún comentario? ¿Una grosería? D:

Dannie, Pauli, Seleneuzumaki, Alexa-Angel (traté de responderte por MP pero no me daba la opción T_T. Disculpa por hacerte llorar, no fue mi intención. Y espero que olvidemos ese incidente de tu Tablet XD. Muchas gracias por leerme.), Robstar, ShaPer, Maritza (No me mates, ¡por favor!), Gpe 77, Guest, Sakurita, Lsperit Llop (No me apareció tu mail en el review, por eso no he contactado contigo. No creas que soy una pesada o algo así. Más abajo dejo el link de mi Tumblr para, ahora sí, estar en contacto.), Mary Mellark, Lenna y Julia: **Muchas gracias por leer la historia anterior, significa mucho para mí que me regalen unos cuantos minutos de su valiosísimo tiempo.**

También, gracias a todos esos lectores anónimos. Un saludo.

Abrí una cuenta en Tumblr, no le entiendo nada (soy muy torpe para estás cosas) pero les dejo la dirección en mi perfil para aquellos que quieran contactar por ese medio conmigo y, si gustan, para las personas que no tienen cuenta en FF., y gusten que les responda por ese medio sus dudas, quejas, comentarios.

Sin más, comenzamos con una nueva historia. Ojalá que les agrade.


	2. Vencedora

**Cosas mías**: ¡Haymitch Abernathy es mío! Lloré y sufrí tanto por él y con él, que eso hace que me lo apropie. Esta adaptación también es mía.

**Cosas no mías**: Los Juegos del Hambre y En Llamas, personajes, contexto, en fin, aquello que tenga el sello de Suzanne Collins, no me pertenece. U_U.

* * *

**Vencedora.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Una mano fuerte me sostiene. Alzo la vista sólo para encontrarme a Tresh. Me está ayudando a subir a la Cornucopia._

_Escucho un fuerte golpe debajo de mí. Creo que los mutos han chocado contra el metal dorado, pero no se detienen: aúllan, raspan, el sonido chirriante de sus uñas al querer trepar es insoportable. Prim me toca, susurra un 'Gracias' repetidamente y habla con Tresh. No distingo muy bien lo que dicen pero sé que hablan de Rue._

_Momentos después, no sé cómo, pero estoy de pie, tratando de proteger a Prim._

_—Te salvé, así que tú y yo no nos debemos nada. Por Rue, ¿entiendes? Pero eso no significa que los dejaré ganar —dice Tresh, apuntándome._

_—No. Deja ir a Prim, no le hagas daño. Esto es entre tú y yo._

_Él no puede hacerle daño a Prim. Sería monstruoso siquiera pensar en matar a una niña._

_—No te quieras pasar de listo, Doce —me mira amenazadoramente—. Estoy a punto de regresar a mi Distrito y…_

_Y lo entiendo. A él no le importa hacer lo que sea por regresar, incluso si eso significa matar a mi compañera. Entonces, ¿por qué se molestó de esa manera al pensar que yo había asesinado a Rue? Es un maldito hipócrita. Pero yo sé lo que tengo qué hacer. Es mi última oportunidad y no la voy a desaprovechar. Prim ganará._

_—Está bien, está bien —lo corto—. Sólo… sólo hazlo rápido, ¿sí? —levanto mis manos para que vea que no estoy armado. Quiero que confíe en mi vulnerabilidad. Veo por sobre mi hombro a mi pequeña y susurro—: Perdóname, Pequeña._

_Le pido perdón por todo lo que le hice sufrir estos días, por las veces que le grité, le traté mal o le lastimé. Pero, sobre todo, perdón por tener que ser testigo del final tan horrible que tendré. No me gusta la idea de que me vea siendo devorado por los mutos pero si quiero que gane es necesario._

_Inhalo y exhalo. Trato de no pensarlo mucho. Y ya está: rodeo con todas mis fuerzas a Tresh, tomándolo por sorpresa, y con las últimas fuerzas que tengo, me lanzo al suelo, arrastrándolo al mismo final._

_Impacto en el suelo, pero no me duele como tendría que hacerlo._

Abro los ojos. Estoy en un cuarto blanco. No hay puertas ni ventanas; sólo mi cama y unos cuantos tubos que salen de detrás de la pared y están insertados en mi brazo derecho. ¡Mi brazo! Lo veo sin entender nada: está curado, no hay rastro del golpe que me dio Tresh. Es como si nunca hubiera ido a Los Juegos. Me atrevo a jurar que se ve mejor que antes. No hay siquiera rastro de mis quemaduras en la panadería.

Intento sentarme, pero un tipo de correa de sujeción me rodea la cintura; sólo me incorporo unos centímetros, los suficientes para percatarme de lo adolorido que estoy. Me duele todo el cuerpo, siento un fuerte ardor en la pierna izquierda y la cabeza me punza constantemente. Estoy tan cansado pero no quiero seguir durmiendo. No sé dónde estoy, y me temo que esto sólo es un truco de los Vigilantes. Tengo miedo de que en algún momento un incendio llene la pequeña habitación, o peor, manden a un muto a atacarme. En mis circunstancias, sería imposible defenderme, ni siquiera pensar en cómo proteger a Prim. ¡Prim! ¡¿Dónde está?!

—Prim —grito, pero es más como un graznido. Me arde la garganta—. Prim, ¿dónde estás? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡Respondan!

Entonces, se desliza una parte de la pared, como si fuera una puerta, y por ella entra una chica Avox pelirroja con una bandeja. Me parece conocida, sé que la he visto antes pero no consigo recordar dónde.

Estoy a punto de atacarla de preguntas pero me muerdo la lengua al recordar que no puede hablar. Deja la bandeja sobre mis muslos y aprieta algo detrás de mi cama que me coloca en posición sentada. Arregla mis almohadas y me atrevo a preguntarle dónde estoy y sobre mi pequeña.

— ¿Sigo en la Arena?

Ella niega. Me pone una cuchara en la mano.

— ¿Prim está aquí?

Niega.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué lugar es este? —la desesperación hace acto de presencia; tengo que apretar los dientes para evitar gritarle.

Vuelve a negar.

— ¿Está… está viva, verdad?

Primero me mira fijamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Está asustada; después, con un simple gesto, me destroza: niega, con la tristeza impregnada en sus ojos.

— ¿Estoy… estamos en el Capitolio? ¿Los Juegos terminaron? —pregunto lentamente y con la voz quebrada. Quiero que entienda cada una de mis palabras. No quiero errores, no quiero malos entendidos.

Ella asiente y me toma de la mano delicadamente, dándome un leve apretón. Pero esto es justo lo que me hace explotar. No quiero su maldita lastima, quiero a Prim…

Y me vuelvo loco de dolor, de rabia, de impotencia, de frustración.

Me retuerzo en mi lugar, tratando de liberarme de la correa, y mando lejos la bandeja, desperdigando la comida. Grito tanto que el dolor en mi garganta no hace más que crecer. Le grito que se largue, que Prim no puede estar muerta, que la odio; grito tanto que ya no entiendo lo que digo. Grito hasta que la voz me queda ronca. Grito sin poder controlar las lágrimas. Grito y me revuelco sin importarme el dolor.

Esto no puede ser verdad. Hice todo lo posible para proteger a mi pequeña pero todo fue en vano. Ella está muerta. Muerta. Muerta. Muerta.

Y ni siquiera recuerdo qué fue lo que pasó.

Un líquido frío me recorre el brazo y pierdo la consciencia.

.

_Estamos en el suelo, antes de que intente levantarme, el lobo me muerde la pierna y me arrastra. Escucho a Tresh gritar, jadear, pelear contra el otro lobo. Le pido perdón por hacerle esto y por los pensamientos crueles sobre asesinarlo. En estos momentos entiendo que no fue su culpa la muerte de Rue, tampoco de Marvel. Yo soy el único culpable. Ella confío en mí, dejo su vida en mis manos y le fallé._

_El muto me suelta. El dolor en mi pierna es insoportable. Me rodea, me olisquea y me gruñe con ferocidad, enseñándome sus colmillos. Hubiera sido mejor que me matara en ese momento: esa bestia monstruosa tiene los ojos de Rue. Esos ojos castaños, grandes, tan llenos de vida, ahora me ven con odio. Es más de lo que puedo soportar._

_Siento que mis lágrimas queman, el pecho me arde y mi cuerpo se mueve al compás de los sollozos._

Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que estoy en la misma habitación blanca. Todo fue un sueño, más bien, un recuerdo, pero mi llanto y el dolor es real.

Recuerdo también que Prim está muerta y yo sólo quiero alcanzarla. No quiero vivir una vida sin ella. No podría. Comienzo a gritar y a sacudirme de nueva cuenta. Necesito que alguien me escuche, que vengan y me saquen de mi miseria.

El mismo líquido frío se introduce en mi cuerpo y la pesadez gana a mis deseos de morir.

.

_Tengo miedo._

_En estos últimos días no había sentido el miedo en toda su magnitud. Quisiera estar en casa, horneando en la panadería, viendo el siempre ceño fruncido de mi madre, la siempre sonrisa amable de mi padre, las burlas y bromas de mis hermanos; no me importaría tener que amar desde la distancia a Katniss por el resto de mi vida._

_Pero me digo que todas las oportunidades que tuve de hacer algo y cambiar lo que pude haber cambiado, se fueron. Las desperdicié y no merezco una oportunidad más. Prim sí, y ya es hora de dejarme ir._

_—Por favor, hazlo, sube a la Cornucopia antes de que envíen otra vez a esos animales o a otra cosa peor._

_—No puedo hacerlo. No puedo dejarte aquí. No quiero que mueras._

_El sueño y el dolor se apoderan de mí._

_—Pequeña, estoy cansado. Tresh realmente me dio la paliza de mi vida. Necesito dormir._

_—No, no, no. No te duermas, por favor._

_—Sólo un poco, unos minutos —aflojo el cuerpo—. No lo van a lograr. No me van a cambiar. No voy a matarte —murmuro porque sé que eso es lo que quieren, pero aunque tuviera la fuerza para hacerlo, no lo haría._

_—Peeta, despierta, resiste un poco más, ¿sí? —Me sacude, pero es más fuerte la extraña sensación de lejanía—. Peeta, Peeta…_

_Siento que la vida se me va. Es diferente a cómo lo imaginé. Pensé que dolería más, obviando el hecho de mi pierna herida, pero la muerte es amable conmigo. Me abraza con sus brazos fríos, me besa con sus labios helados y me arrastra a la oscuridad delicadamente, tanto que siento que floto._

_—Peeta, Peeta, ¡respóndeme! —escucho su voz a lo lejos, pero ya nada puedo hacer—. Peeta, Peeta, Peeta…_

_Me quedo en la oscuridad total._

_Retazos de mi vida pasan por mi cabeza…_

_No queda nada más que dejarme ir profundamente._

_Lo último que escucho es un cañonazo._

_Prim ha ganado._

Sentí caer al vacío; justo en ese momento despierto.

Parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la suave luz amarilla que destila el techo. Me remuevo, dándome cuenta que los tubos en mi brazo y la correa que me sujetaba de la cintura, han desaparecido; pero no hago esfuerzo alguno por levantarme. Lo único que deseo es dejarme ir. Y mientras me quedo quieto, sin nada que hacer más que pensar, hundiéndome en los recuerdos, escuchando sólo silencio, el miedo me envuelve. Ella no volverá. Se ha ido. Estoy solo.

Obligo a mi mente a recordar cómo es que Prim murió pero lo último que recuerdo es oscuridad y el sonido de un cañonazo. No más. No queda más que el sabor amargo y los ecos de los recuerdos.

Mi pequeña Prim, tan valiente, tan hermosa, tan inteligente, tan inocente y tan fiera a la vez; esa pequeñita que le dio luz y sentido a mi vida me ha dejado solo; esa gran personita con la que pasé mis mejores momentos, a pesar de las circunstancias, se adelantó; esa gran sanadora de cuerpo, alma y mente, se esfumó de mi vida sin siquiera la oportunidad de poder decirle cuánto la quiero…

¡No¡ No se fue. Me la arrebataron, la arrancaron de mí sin misericordia así como se la quitaron a su familia el día de la Cosecha. Así como cada año hacen con 24 niños para diversión de otros.

Se me nubla la vista sólo de imaginarme la forma en que lo hicieron. ¿Habrá sido un muto? ¿Tresh? No, él no pudo haber sido; él murió antes de que yo perdiera la consciencia. ¿Entonces, qué pasó?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse así el panadero? —una voz rasposa hace eco en la habitación—. ¿Ya pasaron los gritos y maldiciones? ¿Se te ha ido la voz?

Me incorporo hasta quedar sentado y lo veo: en la esquina de la habitación, desparramado en una silla y sosteniendo una botella de licor, se encuentra Haymitch.

Inhalo y exhalo, calmando mi respiración, tratando de ahogar el dolor lacerante en mi pecho; me trago el rasposo nudo de la garganta, abro la boca para hacer la pregunta que mi corazón no resistirá pero que mi mente se empeña en saber, pero no logro articular nada y me suelto a llorar.

Ver a Haymitch aquí sólo hace más real el hecho de que mi pequeña ya no está; además de las emociones contradictorias que siento al verlo. Alegría por ver un rostro conocido; nostalgia por la conexión que representa con el Distrito 12 y el equipo que formamos los tres; rabia por permitir que yo sobreviviera; decepción porque no cumplió su promesa de ayudar a Prim; tristeza porque es lo que refleja su mirada.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué…? —los sollozos me impiden hablar—. Quiero… a… Prim…

—Tienes que alistarte —da un sorbo a su botella sin despegarme la vista—, hoy en la noche es la coronación del Vencedor y, como sabrás, tienes que estar presente.

Me esperaba cualquier cosa, incluso una respuesta acida y sarcástica, pero nunca esta indiferencia.

Todas mis emociones se concentran en una: odio. Y se disparan sin poder detenerlas.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar como si nada cuando…?! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡Y puedes ir e informarle a quien lo tengas que hacer, que no me presentaré! ¡No voy a salir de aquí! ¡No sin ella!

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso o preguntándote si quieres honrarnos con tu presencia —dice, con la misma indiferencia—. Tienes que alistarte, y no quiero más dramas. ¿Entendido?

Suficiente. No voy a soportar su frialdad. ¿Es que acaso no entiende lo que siento? ¿No resiente, ni siquiera un poco, la muerte de Prim?

Aparto con brusquedad la sabana que me cubre y me levanto, dispuesto a ponerlo en su lugar, a descargar todo mi dolor sobre él.

— ¡No! —grita sorpresivamente, levantándose de un salto.

Pero antes de que llegue a mí, caigo al suelo fuertemente y me doy cuenta de lo que sucede: Veo con sorpresivo horror que me falta una parte de mi pierna, de la rodilla hacia abajo. Estoy asustado. Nunca en mi vida había visto algo así. Trato de alejarme de lo que queda de mi pierna, pero en cuanto me arrastro hacia atrás, ésta me sigue. Y me causa terror. Lo veo como algo ajeno a mí; como una de esas pesadillas que me persiguen hasta que logro despertar; un ente extraño que quiere hacerme daño.

No pienso, no razono, no coordino algún pensamiento coherente. Lloro por el incontenible miedo que me provoca a pesar de saber que no hay nada ahí que pueda dañarme; por la confusión al ver el vacío cuando mi mente me dice que sigue ahí, incluso trato de moverla y siento que lo hago.

—Chico… ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? —pregunta Haymitch, tomándome por los hombros y con la preocupación impregnada en su voz.

Pero lo ignoro. Arranco desesperadamente el pedazo de venda que me cubre la punta de lo que antes era mi pierna y, ¡maldición!, es más traumatizante de lo que pensé: ahora tengo un muñón, con una horrible y profunda cicatriz, y está hinchado. Lloro, poseído por la tristeza, y se me revuelve el estómago por lo humillante de mi situación.

—Tranquilízate —dice, dándome un fuerte abrazo—. Todo va a estar bien. Sólo fue la pierna, Chico. Estás vivo y eso es lo que importa.

Pero yo no lo veo así. No es como que me hayan quitado un cabello de la cabeza y que después me crezca. No. Me quitaron una parte de mí.

Las náuseas se vuelven más fuertes y no puedo evitar vomitar encima de mi Mentor. Esto no es justo. Es demasiado cruel. Estoy vivo, sin Prim, sin pierna, sin nada más que desear morir. Es demasiado insoportable para llevarlo a cuestas.

—Saca todo, Peeta. Desahógate —me consuela Haymitch; no hay rastro de enojo en su voz por haberle vomitado encima, tampoco de lastima, ni siquiera de hartazgo o indiferencia.

No me lo tiene que repetir dos veces porque mi llanto ya es incontrolable. Lo abrazo con fuerza buscando su protección. Me siento tan indefenso, tan solo, tan incompleto, tan perdido, que, quien lo diría, pero me siento con la suficiente confianza de verme completamente derrotado en los brazos del borracho de mi Mentor.

.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado tres semanas desde la victoria de Peeta y Prim, pero aún me parece que fue ayer cuando salieron cosechados. Todo me parece un mal sueño, una terrible pesadilla que, afortunadamente, está a punto de terminar.

Hoy en la noche los volveré a ver, será la coronación y la repetición de los mejores momentos durante Los Juegos; mañana será la entrevista oficial y, después, regresarán. Solamente tengo que esperar tres días más. Tres días que serán mucho más agonizantes que el último mes, una semana y 10 horas desde que salieron en el Desfile de Tributos con sus trajes en llamas.

¿En qué momento me volví una obsesiva que cuenta los días, horas y minutos? No lo sé.

Quizá se deba a los programas de televisión que hablan a cada momento de _Los Chicos en Llamas del Distrito 12 _y su trágico camino a la felicidad. Son la sensación del momento, tanto que son una fuente de inspiración para los ciudadanos del Capitolio: las mujeres peinan sus estrafalarias cabelleras en dos trenzas, justo como mi hermanita –aunque no se ven inocentes, ni lindas, ni nada parecido; las niñas quieren ser doctoras y los niños admiran a los panaderos; los hombres regalan ramos de flores a sus amadas y las aludidas les devuelven la atención regalándoles una insignia de sinsajo, parecida a la que Prim le dio a Peeta, como muestra de su amor.

A simple vista eso parece muy romántico y esas cosas, pero no creo que aquello contenga la misma carga emocional de mis chicos. En el Capitolio lo hacen por moda, porque lo vieron en otros y no porque lo sientan de verdad; en cuanto sean los próximos Juegos, estoy segura que encontrarán algo nuevo para adaptar. En cambio, Peeta y Prim, lo hicieron movidos por sus sentimientos, por su necesidad de proteger al otro y demostrar su cariño. Todo en ellos fue real, no orquestado.

Lo que me lleva al punto de la integridad de Prim.

Hace unos días, se mencionó que, al llevar a Prim al hospital para su recuperación –no estaba muy herida, sólo unos cuantos moretones, rasguños, raspones, cosas así; y una leve debilidad a causa de la falta de una buena alimentación-, entre sus ropas encontraron unas bayas comestibles, pero entre ellas había unas cuantas que eran venenosas.

Un grupo de médicos expertos en botánica, o algo así, se presentaron en televisión para hablar de estas peligrosas plantas: tienen la misma apariencia comestible y saludable de los arándanos pero también de la belladona, lo que suele confundirlas y hacerlas parecer inofensivas; pero el veneno es más parecido y mortífero que el de la cicuta. Belladona y cicuta, apariencia y efectos, se combinan en estas bayas mortales. Los médicos las llaman _Atropa conium _y dijeron que su efecto es igual de potente que el cianuro de potasio. Yo no tengo idea de qué es lo que es el tal cianuro, pero en cuanto las vi, yo les di otro nombre, uno muy conocido por mí y que me enseñó mi padre: _"Estas no, Katniss. Estas nunca. Son Jaulas de Noche. Estarías muerta antes de que lleguen a tu estómago."_

Teorizaron sobre las posibles causas de que Prim tuviera esto escondido, algunos dijeron que, seguramente, a pesar de ser una casi experta en plantas y frutos, se confundió. La mayoría de la gente apoya este argumento. Pero hubo otros que, implacablemente, aseguraron que mi hermana tenía toda la intención de asesinar a Peeta. La controversia no se hizo esperar y los fieles admiradores de Prim estallaron en su defensa, argumentando que, de ser así, entonces, por qué se puso como loca cuando creyó que Peeta había muerto. Los opositores respondieron que, quizá, se trataba de un plan bien trazado para no perder el cariño del público y esconder sus perversas intenciones. La pelea es encarnecida desde ese entonces, pero ambos bandos están de acuerdo en que la única forma de saber la verdad es preguntándole directamente a mi Patito mañana en la entrevista.

Me enfurece que piensen esas cosas de mi hermana cuando ella demostró en todo momento ser una persona leal, pero más me enfurece ver y escuchar a aquellos que la atacan. Lo hacen de una forma tan dura que, como dijo Gale, pareciera que quieren desacreditarla y convencernos de que todo es parte de un sucio truco.

¿Un truco? Los sentimientos y las buenas intenciones no se pueden manipular; hay algunos casos en que sí, la gente suele ser tan hipócrita que es capaz de hacerlo, pero cualquiera que piense que ese es el caso de ellos dos, es un estúpido, un imbécil. Ojalá que cuando Prim diga que fue una confusión de su parte, nos muestren las caras de aquellos que piensan mal de ella. Pagaría lo que no tengo sólo por la dicha de ver la vergüenza en sus rostros.

Me calmo, repitiéndome que hoy los volveré a ver y alejo de momento mi indignación, y me repito que no me importa lo que esa gente piense, yo conozco a mi hermana demasiado bien, y con eso me basta.

Escucho a mi madre llamarme y dejo de ordeñar a Lady. Es hora de desayunar y no tarda en comenzar el programa de hoy.

Espero que hoy sí comenten algo sobre el estado de Peeta. Todo lo relacionado a él ha sido un completo misterio, ni siquiera han mencionado si está bien o no.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de llorar por horas y encontrar un poco de consuelo en Haymitch, un grupo de Avox vino por mí y me trasladaron a mi antiguo cuarto en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Me dejaron en la ducha, tenían toda la intención de ayudarme a tomar un baño pero mi "responsable" Mentor los echó y él fue quien se encargó de mí. Un par de horas después, un doctor del Capitolio se apareció y trajo consigo lo que será mi nueva pierna, una prótesis de metal y plástico con un tipo de esponja en la parte donde tendré que apoyar mí ahora muñón.

Realmente no presté atención a todo el parloteo médico y a las miles de alabanzas sobre lo buena, eficiente, espectacular y de excelente calidad con la que está hecha la pierna falsa. No tenía cabeza para otra cosa más que sentirme miserable. Con pierna o sin pierna, sigo sin tener a Prim, así que me da igual que la prótesis sea de oro, de plata, cubierta de diamantes o cualquier cosa parecida.

Haymitch, harto de mi mutismo, me dejo solo. Hizo todo lo posible, en la medida de sus posibilidades y su agria personalidad, para reconfortarme o hacer un poco de plática. Me da pena mi comportamiento pero, en verdad, no tengo ánimos de nada. Siento un vacío tan hondo en el pecho que no creo que haya cosa en el mundo para llenarlo. Pienso en mi familia y el hueco se hace más grande y doloroso; pienso en Katniss, en su mamá, y el dolor se vuelve insoportable; pienso que tengo que salir ante toda la multitud y presentarme como Vencedor, y el llanto me azota nuevamente.

Entonces, la puerta de mi habitación se abre y entra Portia con lo que parece ser mi traje para el evento y un bastón. Me incorporo rápidamente de la cama, olvidando el hecho de que no tengo pierna, y caigo otra vez. Esto no hace más que sentirme humillado y un inútil, pero, a diferencia de la primera vez, me sostengo de la cama y trato de levantarme. Portia se abalanza sobre mí y me ayuda.

Sé que puedo confiar en ella y que me dará las respuestas a todas mis preguntas, por muy dolorosas que sean.

—Portia, por favor, dime qué pasó —hablo rápidamente—. ¿Qué le pasó a Prim? ¿Por qué estoy vivo?

—Peeta, escúchame —toma mi cara entre sus manos y me mira fijamente—, te juro que te diré todo lo que quieras, pero no ahora, no en este momento. Después del programa de hoy, ¿sí?

Alejo bruscamente mi cara de sus manos, dolido. ¿Tan grave es que no me quieren decir nada? ¿Tan crueles son como para dejar que me entere de todo durante la repetición de tres horas de hoy? ¿No merezco siquiera un poco de información para las terribles horas que me esperan?

— ¡Siquiera dime qué demonios fue lo que hice mal! —Reclamo, al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡En qué me equivoqué! ¡Solamente quiero saber por qué no morí yo!

—Cariño, lo siento —y sé que lo hace. Su mirada emana una profunda tristeza e impotencia. Sé que quiere hablar y decirme toda la verdad pero algo la detiene—. Quisiera decirte muchas cosas y desaparecer tu sufrimiento pero no puedo… al menos no ahora. Pero recuerda algo: estoy orgullosa de ti, de lo que eres, de lo que haces. Y, durante la próxima hora, metete en esta cabecita —me toca con su dedo— que no todo fue en vano. Obtendrás una hermosa recompensa. Te lo juro.

Me planta un beso en la frente y comienza a prepararme.

Ignoro sus palabras y me dejo hacer, convencido de que todos se quedarán en el más absoluto silencio. Pasa por mi cabeza el pensamiento fugaz de que, quizá, Effie me dirá algo pero lo descarto inmediatamente; ni siquiera ha venido a verme, lo más seguro es que no le importe y se encuentre festejando lo que significa para ella y su carrera, mi victoria.

Portia me maquilla mientras trato de contener las lágrimas; me ayuda a vestirme mientras yo sólo hago movimientos robóticos; me ayuda a ponerme la prótesis mientras decido que esto no se quedará así. Una vez que salga al escenario les diré todo lo que pienso de su retorcida diversión y les gritaré hasta quedarme sin voz lo tanto que los odio. Los culparé de todas y cada una de las muertes en estos Juegos, y anteriores, y, oh, lo juro, no habrá poder alguno que me haga callar.

A menos que me maten.

.

Estoy debajo del escenario, en una pequeña plataforma que servirá para elevarme; a unos diez metros de mí, hay una pared improvisada. Escucho un par de gritos, alguien dando indicaciones detrás de ésta, quizá, aunque no distingo bien.

— ¿Te molesta la prótesis? —pregunta Haymitch, sobresaltándome, y posándose a un lado de mí.

—Un poco —susurro, sin mirarlo.

—Chico, no hagas nada estúpido —dice; ahora sí lo encaro. ¿Cómo supo? —. Pase lo que pase, no sueltes el bastón, te puedes lastimar —posa una mano sobre mi hombro y me da una pequeña sonrisa traviesa—. Es _su_ noche, disfrútenla.

¿Su noche? ¿De qué habla? Pero antes de que pueda preguntar, me interrumpe.

—Bien hecho, Peeta —murmura; ahora es él quien no me mira y se da la vuelta, dejándome completamente solo.

Suena el himno a todo volumen.

El show está por comenzar.

El rugido de la gente en el escenario es ensordecedor. Escucho que Caesar se presenta, dice unas cuantas palabras inentendibles por los aplausos; después, escucho que presenta a mi equipo de preparación y al de Prim, siguiendo Effie, quien, seguramente, estará maravillada; continúan con Portia y Cinna, y le sigue Haymitch. Los reciben con aplausos y chiflidos.

Un momento… ¿Cinna y el equipo de preparación de Prim? No recuerdo muy bien, pero, según yo, sólo se presenta al equipo y estilista del ganador. Quién sabe. Recuerdo nuestros trajes en llamas el día del Desfile y, quizá, han tenido éxito con sus creaciones…

Noto que la plataforma comienza a vibrar. No tengo miedo. Comienzo a elevarme lentamente. No estoy nervioso. Las luces son cegadoras. Me siento vacío. La gente aplaude como loca, gritan, chillan. Me pica la pierna amputada. Me lanzan flores, besos. Ni siquiera me siento enojado por su ridícula reacción.

Después de un par de minutos de estar parado ahí, impávido y sin mirar a nadie en particular, en el centro del escenario, Caesar Flickerman se acerca a mí y me hace una seña para dirigirme al lujoso sofá blanco. Cuando estoy a punto de sentarme, cavilando sobre todo lo que voy a decir, Caesar me detiene.

—No, Peeta, antes hay que cederle el asiento a las damas. ¿Dónde quedó tu caballerosidad? —lanza una fuerte carcajada dirigida al público y éstos responden igual.

¿Las damas? ¿Se referirá a Portia? ¿O a Effie? Todo es demasiado confuso.

Y se vuelve aún más desconcertante.

El estrafalario presentador señala al centro del escenario; durante unos segundos no pasa nada, no veo a nadie. El estudio se sume en un silencio perturbador. Todos están atentos, miran de mí al espacio vacío. No se oye ni un solo respiro.

Y, de repente, como si estuviera sumido en un sueño, veo como una pequeña figura va emergiendo. Tiene un vestido blanco con destellos amarillos, el cabello suelto y ondeando con una hermosa flor adornándolo. Esa hermosa flor, amarillo y blanco, es lo que le da nombre a la persona que estoy viendo.

Es Prim. Mi pequeñita. Mi valiente guerrera. Mi preciosa compañera.

Mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que parece salírseme del pecho; mis lágrimas se arremolinan en mis ojos y pierdo la capacidad de hablar. Camino vacilante hacia ella, lo más lento que puedo para no ahuyentarla. ¿Y si es una alucinación? ¿Y si se convierte en un horroroso muto como hicieron con Rue? ¿Y si solamente se están burlando de mí?

— ¡Peeta! —grita y corre hacía mí.

— ¿Prim, eres tú? ¿En verdad? —pregunto, tomándola de la cara y agachándome un poco para quedar a su altura.

La gente grita, chilla, llora, aplaude, suspira, pisotean en el suelo. Todo es un completo caos. Pero no me interesan ellos, sino el inmenso disparate de emociones en mí.

— ¡Sí, Peeta, soy yo! —me sonríe.

Y esa sonrisa no es falsa, ni producto de mi imaginación ni cosa del Capitolio. Ellos, aun con toda su tecnología y maravillas, jamás podrían igualar esa sonrisa, la profundidad de esos ojos ni lo que me provoca…

La abrazo desesperadamente y me pierdo en el mar de sensaciones.

.

.

.

.

.

_Guerra, una guerra terrible. Viudas, huérfanos, madres sin hijos, eso fue lo que el levantamiento trajo a nuestro país._

_13 Distritos se rebelaron contra el país que los alimentó, amó y protegió. Hermano se volvió contra hermano hasta que nada quedó. Y, entonces, la paz llegó, del corazón, del alma; el pueblo se levantó de las cenizas y una nueva era nació. Pero la libertad tiene un precio. Y cuando los traidores fueron derrotados, juramos como nación que nunca olvidaríamos esta traición. Y así fue decretado que cada año, los distintos Distritos de Panem, enviarían un Tributo al Capitolio. Un joven y una joven que lucharían hasta la muerte en una festividad de honor, coraje y sacrificio. El único Vencedor, cargado de riquezas, servirá como recordatorio de nuestra generosidad y perdón._

_Esta es la forma en que recordamos nuestro pasado; esta es la forma en que salvaguardamos nuestro futuro._

Desde que terminaron Los Juegos, antes de cada programa especial, repiten el video que nos muestran en cada Cosecha. Diario, tres veces al día, nos recuerdan los _errores_ de nuestros antepasados. Nos plagan de imágenes de la _Tercera Gran Guerra_. Graban en nuestra memoria que no debemos repetir la historia: sequias, peleas, bombas, hambre, ruinas, polvo, sangre… muerte. Es difícil olvidar la catástrofe que dio lugar a esta reorganización de la sociedad… a Los Juegos del Hambre. Y, más difícil aún, olvidar que tenemos que pagar por eso.

Si bien es algo que aprendemos en el colegio y cargamos con ello en nuestras miserables vidas, además de que se reafirma en todas y cada una de las Cosechas, no entiendo la necesidad de restregarlo en nuestras caras una vez más.

Es inusual.

Mi madre se levanta y retira los platos de la cena, los lava en tiempo record, y regresa a su asiento. Está ansiosa. Aunque ha tratado de calmarse, todo el día ha estado desesperada por ver a Prim… y a Peeta también. No sé cómo ha logrado no sucumbir a la locura estando encerrada en la casa acompañada sólo por el _tic-tac_ del reloj y el eterno camino de las manecillas. Es demasiado paciente.

Quién lo diría.

Por mi parte, yo no soporto el encierro. No soporto la espera. No soporto no saber. Y como quedarme encerrada acompañando a mi madre en las profundidades del silencio no es una opción para mí, hice lo mejor que sé: huir.

Terminados Los Juegos, la cantidad exorbitante de Agentes de la Paz en el Distrito ha disminuido, los cortes de luz vuelven a ser los mismos de antes y sólo la hay en horarios específicos (una de la tarde, cinco de la tarde y diez de la noche) para los programas. Lo que quiere decir que puedo regresar a mi bosque.

En las mañanas, Gale y yo, cruzamos la alambrada, recorremos nuestro bosque y armamos trampas tomándonos nuestro tiempo. Es bueno ver que la rutina no se ha perdido. Nadie habla sobre Los Juegos o lo que va a pasar cuando mi hermana y Peeta regresen; tampoco mencionamos nada sobre _aquel _beso o cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con la caza. Por la tarde regresamos, verificamos las trampas, recolectamos bayas, nueces, fresas, huevos, plantas para mi madre y tratamos de cazar algo más sustancioso que unos cuantos conejos y ardillas atrapados en las trampas. Después vamos al Quemador –que ya está en funcionamiento otra vez, siendo un tanto discreto aún- e intercambiamos como de costumbre.

En el Distrito se siente un ambiente de plena felicidad. La gente derrocha sonrisas; todos son amables con todos y se ayudan en las labores de limpieza para la llegada de nuestros Vencedores. Comerciantes y los de la Veta, olvidan la marcada diferencia y rencores que siempre han existido y se juntan para barrer las calles, limpiar las ventanas de los comercios, adornar las puertas de las casas con moños hechos de listones viejos color blanco.

Cada año, como muestra simbólica a nuestros Tributos caídos, colgamos un listón color negro en nuestras puertas para indicar que estamos de luto. A los tres meses, lo quitamos; excepto los familiares de los chicos muertos. Ellos los dejan indefinidamente o hasta que éste se cae por sí solo. Este año, no habrá moños depresivos. Serán esperanzadores.

El himno termina y aparece en escena un sonriente y deslumbrante Caesar Flickerman, ataviado con un traje azul salpicado de miles de diminutas bombillas que centellan como estrellas, acompañado de los vítores del público.

— ¡Buenas noches, queridos ciudadanos! Esta será una noche muy especial y llena de emociones, no sólo por revivir los mejores momentos de esta septuagésima cuarta edición o por la coronación… ¡Seremos testigos del reencuentro del Trágico Distrito! ¡Mostraremos las primeras reacciones!

La gente aplaude como loca y Caesar suelta una carcajada, mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes que resaltan entre el azul de su atuendo. Presenta al estrafalario equipo de preparación de Peeta, seguido del de Prim, quienes saludan con inmensa alegría y emoción al público. Con un traje lila de holanes negros y cabello rosa, aparece una elegante Effie Trinket con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que le haya visto. Portia, Cinna y Haymitch, con atuendos un poco más discretos, tanto en color como en diseño, causan verdadera euforia entre el público.

Caesar los despide educadamente del escenario y comienza la cuenta regresiva de diez segundos para la presentación de los Vencedores.

Diez… Nueve… Ocho… Siete… Seis…

Una deslumbrante luz ilumina un hueco al centro del escenario. La gente aguanta la respiración. Mi madre juega con sus manos compulsivamente. Siento miles de sensaciones en el estómago.

Cinco… Cuatro… Tres… Dos… Uno.

Gritos y aplausos sonoros; flores y besos vuelan hacia el chico que emerge del suelo. Se queda parado, sin hacer nada, sin emoción alguna, en el mismo lugar recargando un poco de peso sobre un bastón. No queda rastro de las múltiples heridas de hace unos días. Lleva el cabello completamente aplastado y peinado hacia atrás, lo que deja ver su rostro intacto. Vestido con un pantalón negro, botas del mismo color, una camisa amarilla que resalta el azul de su mirada… Y el pequeño prendedor de sinsajo, prendido a su camisa, como toque final, se ve impresionante.

Un nerviosismo desconocido se concentra, cada vez más fuerte, en mi estómago y pecho.

El alegre presentador se acerca a Peeta y lo dirige al fino sofá blanco; cuando está a punto de sentarse, Caesar lo detiene.

—No, Peeta, antes hay que cederle el asiento a las damas. ¿Dónde quedó tu caballerosidad? —dice, divertido y lanzando una carcajada; la gente responde de igual manera.

La expresión del Chico del Pan es completamente extraña: genuina confusión es la que cubre su rostro.

Caesar señala al centro del escenario, a unos cuantos metros del lugar de donde emergió Peeta… y esperamos. Cuento mentalmente hasta diez… ¡y ahí está! La pequeña figura de Prim aparece poco a poco hasta que queda totalmente expuesta. Viste un bonito vestido blanco con destellos amarillos. Es similar al que usó en la entrevista: en vez de dos tirantes, sólo es uno; entallado hasta la cadera y con volantes hasta la rodilla que destellan un brillo amarillo. Su cabello, un poco más corto, lo lleva suelto y con rulos en las puntas, pero lo que hace resaltar su belleza es la pequeña flor, un poco arriba de su oído derecho, que sujeta su cabello.

Es una Prímula.

Mi hermana saluda sonriente a la audiencia, quienes se desviven en aplausos. Peeta sigue con la misma expresión de incredulidad, es como si no creyera lo que ve. Esto es extraño. ¿Por qué iba a sorprenderse de ver a Prim ahí? No entiendo.

Camina lentamente hacia ella, como si temiera algo; suelta el bastón y extiende temblorosamente sus brazos…

— ¡Peeta! —voltea Prim y corre a él.

— ¿Prim, eres tú? ¿En verdad? —envuelve su carita en sus nerviosas manos y se agacha hasta quedar a su altura.

¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Quién si no iba a ser Prim? ¿Habrá quedado… mal de la cabeza después de Los Juegos?

— ¡Sí, Peeta, soy yo! —exclama Prim, emocionada, y se abrazan desesperadamente.

Cuando pensé que la gente del Capitolio no podía ser más escandalosa, me demostraron cuan equivocada estaba. Gritan y lloran como si estuvieran dementes. Vitorean sus nombres y su mirada es de pura ternura y cariño a ellos. Realmente los quieren, no es cosa de un solo momento. Son sinceros.

Peeta se aferra a mi hermana, levanta la vista hacia el público, con la mirada llorosa, y les da las gracias repetidamente, lo que hace enloquecer aún más a la audiencia. Caesar se acerca a ellos y los anima a seguir con el espectáculo, pero el Chico del Pan mueve su mano en señal de no darle importancia y sin mirarlo siquiera… y, de esta manera, el público pierde la cabeza. ¿Peeta se dará cuenta del efecto que causa en las personas? ¿Serán actitudes conscientes o lo hará a propósito?

Después de varios minutos así, Haymitch es quien interrumpe el abrazo de nuestros chicos y les da un leve empujón hacia el sillón de los Vencedores. Le entrega el bastón a Peeta y sale de escena.

Los Vencedores se sientan tan cerca del otro que poco falta para que Prim esté encima de Peeta. Él rodea protectoramente los hombros de mi hermana; ella lo rodea de la cintura y apoya su cabeza en su pecho.

Caesar levanta las manos, en gesto silenciador a la audiencia, y explica brevemente el desarrollo del espectáculo: durará exactamente tres horas en las que se resumirá tanto los sucesos anteriores al estadio como el desarrollo de Los Juegos.

Reducen la intensidad de las luces en el escenario y aparece la bandera de Panem. Acto seguido, en la esquina de la pantalla enfocan a Peeta, Prim y Caesar –con la finalidad de seguir sus reacciones-, y comienza la reviviscencia de lo ocurrido.

Empieza a latirme el corazón con fuerza y se me revuelve el estómago. Sé que no estoy preparada para esto. Creo que no soportaré ver cómo el nombre de Prim es el que sale de la urna, seguido de Peeta; no quiero volver a ver todas esas muertes… ni siquiera puedo imaginarme lo que estarán sintiendo ellos al estar sentados en el estudio, con todos los ojos del país encima para ver sus reacciones. A pesar de ser visión obligatoria, bien podría esconderme bajo las cobijas y evitarlo, pero siento la necesidad de quedarme para darles todo mi apoyo emocional a base de pensamientos. Aunque quisiera, no puedo hacer más por ellos.

En la primera hora del programa vemos la Cosecha, el Desfile de Tributos, las calificaciones del entrenamiento y las entrevistas. Nuestros Vencedores se muestran relajados y regalan una sonrisa tímida de vez en cuando, incluso Peeta llega a besar la coronilla de Prim un par de veces, lo que agita a la audiencia.

Una vez que las escenas cambian al campo de batalla, donde se ofrece una detallada cobertura del baño de sangre, la hostilidad de Peeta hacía con mi hermana, imágenes alternadas de los Tributos muriendo y el reencuentro del Distrito 12, no es difícil imaginar sus emociones: desesperación, sorpresa y, finalmente, calma al verse juntos de nuevo. Pero es desde este momento que comienzo a preocuparme.

Imágenes de Rue volando entre los árboles, platicando y riendo con ellos; el descomunal incendio, los Profesionales, la explosión; la muerte de Clove y de Jeff, junto con la chica del 5; la muerte de Marvel, la dolorosa muerte de la pequeña del 11; la petición de ayuda de Prim para la medicina, el banquete; el ataque de Cato a Peeta, la sorpresiva llegada de mi hermana y el desenlace de Glimmer; la pelea entre Cato y Tresh, la mentira del primero y la furia del segundo; el día final… el enfrentamiento, los mutos, la muerte de uno y la casi muerte del otro; una Prim desesperada por salvarle la vida a su compañero, el anuncio, la llegada de Haymitch y Cinna; el estado primitivo y violento de mi hermana, su desmayo y la voz de Claudius Templesmith confirmando su Victoria…

Dos horas bastaron para resumir el horror, para ver el dolor y la desaprobación en el leve ceño fruncido de mi hermana y el gesto de rabia e impotencia del Chico del Pan.

Dos horas en las que sentí vergüenza de todos nosotros por permitir que durante 74 años consecutivos nos arrebaten a nuestros seres queridos y no movamos un dedo por evitarlo.

Dos horas que no nos mostraron a unos Vencedores encantados o alzando el puño por la satisfacción de la desgracia ajena.

Dos horas que fueron más reveladoras que tantos años; que nos permitieron ver a través de ese par de ojos azules que todo esto está mal, que no es justo...

Las luces hacen acto de presencia en el escenario; la audiencia y el presentador aplauden con ganas al término del resumen. Los Vencedores no se unen a la celebración. No hay sonrisas discretas, emotivas ni fingidas o de agradecimiento, sólo seriedad. Al comenzar el himno, se levantan -más por obligación que por respeto, supongo- y levantan la mirada, sin soltar sus manos.

El presidente Snow sale a escena, seguido de una niñita con el cojín que sostiene la corona. Sin embargo, sólo hay una, y noto la perplejidad de la multitud. Dan grititos de sorpresa y murmuran con expresión de susto un _¿para quién será?_ Mi madre y yo estamos igual pero no mencionamos nada. Si ellos que son del Capitolio no saben qué pasa, mucho menos nosotras.

—Enhorabuena, _Vencedores_ del Distrito 12 —habla el Presidente, con voz tranquila. La multitud acalla sus cuchicheos y miran expectantes—. Aunque estamos muy orgullosos de su victoria, las reglas son estrictas en cuanto al portador de la corona —la gente contiene la respiración—. Dadas las circunstancias, y por respeto a nuestros antepasados que, con gran esfuerzo y sabiduría, con el inquebrantable sentimiento de justicia y el sueño de preservar la paz, redactaron El Tratado de la Traición… solamente uno de ustedes podrá ser coronado, _simbólicamente_, como Vencedor.

Estupefactos. Así es como estamos.

Antes de terminar de preguntarme quién será proclamado como Vencedor, Peeta se adelanta: extiende sus manos hacia la corona pero antes de siquiera tocarla, mira al Presidente, pidiéndole su aprobación; éste asiente, con una sonrisa un tanto petulante, y el Chico del Pan la coge.

Diría que es un acto de soberbia pura por parte de Peeta, pero como bien dijeron una vez, es impredecible… y así es, porque en vez de coronarse, como todos creíamos, coloca la corona en la cabeza de Prim. Y para enfatizar, besa la mano de mi hermana y la levanta, señalando su triunfo.

La audiencia explota en emoción; unos cuantos se atreven a dejar sus asientos y bajar al escenario para saludar a los chicos del Distrito más pobre y marginado que, pese a las reglas, los ven como Vencedores. Estrechan sus manos con devoción, los besan, los abrazan, hacen reverencias y los vitorean. Después de varios minutos viendo las muestras de cariño, Caesar se dirige a nosotros los televidentes y nos invita a sintonizar la última entrevista de mañana…

Todo ante la atenta, seria y fija mirada del Presidente Snow.

.

* * *

Antes que todo: **Neo GS**, ¡no me odies por lo que le hice a Peeta! Y si lo haces, dímelo ahora para ponerme a picar cebolla y justificar mi llanto. T.T

* * *

Bueno, como Collins nos privó de todas las emociones genuinas del Chico del Pan, me permití presentarles lo que, en mi cabeza, pudo pasar durante los días de recuperación. Sé que Peeta es todo amabilidad y dulzura y muchas cosas más, pero, ¡caray!, perdió una pierna, y Katniss -a menos que yo no haya leído bien los libros- tampoco le tomó importancia a este hecho. Sólo se sintió mal por un momento y ya. Pero, ¿cómo es vivir sin una parte de tu cuerpo? ¿Qué consecuencias psicológicas, anímicas, físicas, etecé, trae una situación así? ¿De qué manera te cambia, si es que lo hace? Fue una situación que Suzanne no explotó a pesar de tener todos los elementos. En algún momento pensé en omitir esta parte y dejarle la pierna, pero, a diferencia de los productores de la película, este es un suceso que yo no puedo separar y, a pesar de que a lo largo de los otros libros prácticamente se me olvidaba este hecho, creo que también es una característica que nos muestra la fortaleza de Peeta. Díganme tonta, táchenme de ridícula, pero yo no sé si podría vivir así. No lo digo tanto por la apariencia, sino por todas las actividades físicas que complementan mi vida y hacen que la disfrute más (correr, ejercicio, kick boxing, bailar...). Ya, ya, ya, mucho choro, mejor paso a lo importante.

**Anfitrite** (Bueno, espero que hoy no te desveles por mi culpa), **Hijadelaluna** (Aquí está la reacción de nuestro Peeta inconsciente y sin tener idea de lo que pasó), **Hadelqui** (Oh, no te preocupes. Muchas felicidades por lo de tu bebé :D ), **Katri Wishart** (Y aquí vemos más reacciones del Presidente Snow. Será imparable, y cruel, mucho),** Alemman** (Oh, yeah! Sin Seneca no hubiéramos tenido historia. Te apoyo, Seneca rocks!), **Neo GS** (T_T No te digo, si eres fan, fan, fan. También contaste los días de ausencia), **Robstar** (Así es, un pobre peón como la mayoría de la gente del Capitolio. Me imagino que sólo aquellos que están en el poder son los que tienen un control verdadero, aunque claro, habrá sus excepciones), **Dannie** (Pues no te hice esperar y aquí están nuestros chicos ;) ), **XkanakoX** (Ahora sí, sin tanto rollo –creo-, ya vimos qué pasó con los Vencedores. Ojalá sea de tu agrado), **Bere Mellark** (Muchas gracias, y pues ya, fuera las ansias que aquí está el capítulo), **ShaPer** (Wow! Gracias por la efusiva bienvenida. A mí también me da gusto volver a leer sus comentarios), **Treeofsakuras** (No agradezcas, al contrario, soy yo quien lo hace por el buen recibimiento), **Alicia22** (¿Te refieres al summary? En la descripción viene Peeta/Prim, más que nada porque ellos son los protagonistas, los que van a Los Juegos. Juntarlos como pareja, mmm… es algo que no te puedo contestar por aquí porque no quiero adelantarle nada a otros que prefieren la intriga. Pero si gustas dejarme un correo o la forma de contactarte y si te desespera el no saber, podría adelantarte algo de manera individual. De cualquier forma, en mi perfil está el enlace de mi Tumblr. Cualquier cosa, ahí me encuentras), **LuisaAndrea** (Ojalá sea de tu agrado este capítulo), **Alexa-Angel** (Sí, yo también odio que pongan a Peeta como un inútil. Siempre he tenido la idea de que el empezó todo por el simple hecho de querer dar su vida por Katniss. No hay más. Los Juegos se tratan de ver como enemigo a los otros y salvarte tú, no importando lo que tengas qué hacer. Y ese, claramente, no era el caso de nuestro sensual panadero), **Guest** (Hermoso (a) tú también), **Aria Odair** (claro que seguiré con la historia. ¡Aquí estamos!), **MariiHellCarrasco** (Oh, gracias. También te amo, linda. Un beso), **Ady Mellark87** (Fuera las ansias, chica, que aquí está el capítulo): **Gracias, en serio, muchísimas gracias por la bienvenida y sus comentarios. Espero que les agrade el capítulo y si no, pues ya saben, yo recibiré todas sus quejas y reclamos.**

**Gracias también a los lectores anónimos. Ojalá se animarán a dejarme saber sus impresiones.**

**Sin más, nos vemos pronto (espero). Un beso a todos.**


	3. Llamas a punto de extinguirse

**Cosas mías:** Toneladas de tarea porque estoy en mi último año de las dos carreras D: Sólo a mí se me ocurre ¬¬ Esta adaptación también es mía.

**Cosas no mías**: Los Juegos del Hambre y En Llamas, personajes, contexto, argumente original, etecé, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Llamas a punto de extinguirse.**

:

:

:

:

:

Nunca he sido gran partidario de los días calurosos. El resplandeciente color amarillo no permite ver esa gran masa de fuego que es el sol. Me gusta más el atardecer, cuando el sol comienza a esconderse para dar paso a la noche y puedo ser testigo de ese acontecimiento porque significa que todo lo malo se va y siempre habrá nuevas _oportunidades_ para remediar los errores o, simplemente, para vivir un día más.

La oscuridad siempre trae luz. Es la ley de los días… Y espero que eso pase conmigo.

Ayer, durante el programa de tres horas, nos tocó revivir el infierno que pasamos en la Arena. De no haber sido por Prim, no sé qué estupidez hubiera hecho. Sus brazos alrededor de mí eran la protección que necesitaba para soportar todo lo que mis ojos veían y mi mente procesaba: Effie Trinket sacando nuestros nombres de la urna, el Desfile, las puntuaciones, el inicio de Los Juegos, el desarrollo de éstos y el final. No hace falta hacer un inventario de lo miserable, indignado y furioso que eso me hizo sentir.

Pero no puedo negar que también me llevé un par de sorpresas, como escuchar el discurso de Prim que ayudó a conseguir mi medicina, o la terrible y rápida muerte de mi aliado del 3, Jeff, o el motivo por el cual estoy aquí, vivo, como Vencedor y esperando el momento de regresar a casa y enfrentarme a mi familia… a las Everdeen.

Cuando terminó el programa, el mismísimo Presidente Snow nos hizo una cordial invitación a su mansión para el banquete de la Victoria, no se veía muy contento y no paraba de lanzarnos miradas penetrantes a Prim y a mí, estuve tentado a rechazarlo por la hostilidad que sentí pero, como si me hubiese leído la mente, Effie llegó como un remolino junto a nosotros y aceptó encantada.

Al llegar a la mansión, más que un banquete, fue una sesión fotográfica. Apenas y probamos bocado porque los funcionarios y los patrocinadores más generosos del Capitolio se peleaban por tomarse una foto con nosotros. Caras y más caras sonrientes desfilaron a nuestro alrededor; un sinfín de manos nos saludó hasta el punto de que nuestros brazos dolían. Traté en vano de tener un tiempo a solas, ya sea con Prim, Haymitch o conmigo mismo, para salir del aturdimiento de los flashes y sonrisas cada vez más borrachas que inundaban el ambiente. Pero la verdadera razón de querer salir de ahí fue la incomodidad que sentía al tener tan cerca al Presidente. Quizá fue cosa de mi imaginación o un trauma de Los Juegos o qué sé yo, pero presentía que no estaba muy contento de tenernos en su mansión.

Por fin, cuando el sol empezó a asomar por el horizonte, volvimos a nuestra planta en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Creí que por fin podría hablar a solas con Haymitch para reclamarle su jueguito de no anunciarme el que Prim seguía con vida, pero, tajantemente, me ordenó irme a la cama y prepararme para la entrevista. Tampoco me permitió hablar con mi Pequeña argumentando que en casa tendríamos mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi habitación y, prácticamente, la cerró en mis narices. No pude descansar, y ni hablar de dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a Rue convirtiéndose en ese horrible animal.

La sensación de no pertenecer aquí es demasiado fuerte. Un intruso, como en la mansión del Presidente, así es como me siento. Y es por eso que me encuentro en el tejado de nuestro piso, tratando de obtener un poco de calidez para que este frío que siento en mi interior se esfume.

Sé que debería estar feliz, tengo todo para serlo: a Prim, estoy con vida, regresaré a casa con mi familia y seré inmensamente rico… pero todo es gris. Es raro, distingo los colores, la forma en que se combinan creando cosas visiblemente hermosas; las paredes blancas con destellos azules, las puertas de un azul más claro que las paredes, las sillas café, el piso de un mármol blanco reluciente, el closet de mi habitación a reventar de prendas de diferentes colores, rojo, verde, negro, morado, naranja, rosa... sin embargo, una fina y delicada capa grisácea cubre todo, incluso el cielo es gris, también el sol. Bajo mi vista a las calles de la ciudad pero se encuentran desiertas. Todo está lleno de incertidumbre, carente de color y falto de vida.

—Bonito día, ¿verdad? —me sobresalto un poco. Es Cinna.

—Precioso —digo, tratando de sonar animado pero puedo percibir amargura en mi voz.

—Portia está como loca buscándote —comienza, ignorando mi tono anterior y me mira con cautela—. Tiene que prepararte para la entrevista y supuse que estarías aquí.

Realmente me tiene sin cuidado la entrevista pero no digo nada por temor a sonar ofensivo con Cinna que se ha portado tan bien conmigo. Lo único que deseo es salir corriendo, gritar, llorar, perderme y no volver a ver a nadie. Curiosamente, me siento encerrado estando al aire libre. _Irónico_. Y tampoco puedo correr puesto que me falta parte de mi pierna y aún no logro controlarla, y mucho menos llorar o gritar porque estoy como entumido de mis emociones. No puedo hacer nada más que perderme en la inmensidad de las calles vacías e imaginarme ahí, corriendo y alejándome de todos.

—No podrías —dice Cinna, mirando en la misma dirección que yo. No entiendo—. Hay un campo de fuerza invisible que te empujaría de regreso —comenta sin mirarme; alarga la mano hacia el borde, se oye un chasquido y la aparta muy deprisa.

Lo miro, confuso, y veo la alarma en su mirada. _"No podrías"._ Ya entiendo.

Hasta ahora, no me había pasado por la cabeza saltar y terminar con mi vida, pero ahora que sé lo de este truco de "seguridad", no puedo evitar enfadarme. Deberían tener la delicadeza de darte la opción de morir como se te venga en gana, ya sea arriesgarte a ir a Los Juegos o concederte la liberación antes dé. Yo lo hubiera hecho; preferible morir con un poco de orgullo antes que seguir vivo como un asesino.

—Ven, vamos —me roza delicadamente el hombro—. Esto es lo último y podrás regresar a casa.

Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo.

No quiero llegar al Distrito 12.

.

Traje blanco impecable, con zapatos del mismo color, y una camisa roja es mi conjunto de hoy, pero yo lo sigo viendo gris.

Portia, después de regañarme por no dormir y aplicarme capas de maquillaje para tapar las ojeras bajo mis ojos, me guía al salón que se encuentra en nuestro piso. La entrevista se realizará aquí. Han colocado el mismo sillón blanco de ayer, rodeado de jarrones de rosas blancas y rosas. Sólo hay un par de cámaras para grabar el acontecimiento.

Caesar Flickerman me saluda efusivamente cuando entro.

— ¡Bienvenido, Peeta! ¿Cómo te encuentras? No me digas que de pie —bromea.

—Bien, gracias, Caesar.

—Perfecto. Ya verás que lo pasaremos de maravilla y… —algo lo distrae detrás de mí—. ¡Oh! Mira a quién tenemos aquí, a la adorable Primrose.

—Hola, Caesar, buenas tardes —saluda Prim.

— ¡Te ves preciosa, Primrose! —exclama con entusiasmo.

Y es verdad, Prim se ve espectacular. No sé qué le hayan hecho pero se ve un poco más grande, segura de sí misma, al mismo tiempo que inocente y como lo que es, una niña. Me sonríe, pero no tengo tiempo de hacer o decir algo porque Caesar nos apresura a tomar asiento. La entrevista está a punto de comenzar.

Alguien inicia la cuenta regresiva, Prim enrosca su mano en la mía y, sin más, salimos en directo para todo el país. Caesar comienza preguntándonos sobre las pequeñas bromas que hacíamos durante Los Juegos; asegura que el hecho de no perder nuestro espíritu fue un factor importante respecto a los Patrocinadores; se muestra visiblemente sorprendido al comentarnos sobre nuestra gran popularidad; nos pregunta sobre nuestras impresiones de la Arena en sí y lo que pasaba por nuestras cabezas en determinados momentos. Afortunadamente, tuvo la decencia de no mencionar para nada a Rue, a Jeff o a Clove, sólo se centró en mi alianza con los Profesionales, el incendio, el Banquete y Tresh, así como con Prim, sólo preguntó sobre sus días antes de reencontrarnos y lo que la orilló a pedir ayuda cuando estaba herido.

Es una dinámica en la que los tres conversamos "amenamente" y contestamos lo más sincero posible, hasta que desvía la conversación directamente a Prim.

—Dinos, Primrose, ¿por qué pensaste que Peeta había muerto al final? Todos fuimos testigos de tu reacción y, créeme, nos sorprendió verte así.

—Estaba asustada… —comienza a explicar y aprieta mi mano—. Él no respondía, no sabía si quedarme con él o ir a buscar algo con qué ayudarlo, de pronto, las trompetas de la victoria sonaron y… pensé que estaba muerto. Nunca imaginé que podía haber dos Vencedores, ni siquiera escuché cuando Claudius lo dijo, sino hasta la segunda vez. Lo único que quería era estar con Peeta y en que yo no saldría de ahí sin él.

Las pocas personas que están en el salón con nosotros dejan escapar un suspiro. Y veo a Haymitch, detrás de una de las cámaras, con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido. Le resto importancia a su gesto, seguramente está harto de todo esto y desea regresar a casa para embriagarse y olvidarse de todo mundo. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Estás segura? —la confronta, no con malicia, sino con verdadera confusión.

—Completamente —afirma Prim.

—Te pregunto esto porque cuando estuviste en recuperación, encontraron en los bolsillos de tu chamara un puñado de bayas venenosas. Nos queda claro, por tus días en la Arena, que eres toda una experta en plantas y frutos, por eso mismo, ¿podrías decirnos qué pensabas hacer con ellas? ¿Las confundiste? ¿O, al no imaginarte que los dos resultarían Vencedores, tenías pensado utilizarlas para algo o _alguien_ en específico?

Miro a Haymitch y su ceño está más profundo todavía. Está furioso. Acaso… No es posible. ¿Creen que Prim tenía intenciones de matarme? ¡Eso es una estupidez! ¡Ella no haría eso!

—En el Distrito 12 conocemos esas bayas como Jaulas de Noche, así que no, no las confundí. Sabía lo que eran y también tenía pensado utilizarlas, sólo que olvidé que las llevaba conmigo.

— ¿Cómo las ibas a utilizar? ¿Era parte de tu estrategia? —pregunta Caesar, rápidamente, y noto un destello de desilusión en su mirada.

—No sé si llamarlo estrategia sea lo correcto puesto que iba a comerlas. Esas bayas eran exclusivamente para mí —contesta, sin titubear.

Todos, incluidos Haymitch y yo, estamos, literalmente, con la boca abierta. ¿Qué demonios acaba de decir?

— ¡¿Pero por qué?! —exclama el estrafalario conductor, atónito.

—Sabía que Peeta tenía la intención de ayudarme a regresar a casa —me mira rápidamente, con culpa—, así como también la posibilidad de que le pasara algo en el intento. Yo no soy tan fuerte y hábil como él, lo único que tenía para defenderme era mi conocimiento, pero tampoco era suficiente. Así que me dije que si a Peeta le pasaba algo… y moría… mi destino sería el mismo…

Se escuchan grititos de terror; Caesar saca un pañuelo y se toma un momento porque está conmovido. Haymitch cambia su ceño por una sonrisa de admiración, y yo… yo estoy en blanco. Nunca esperé esto de Prim.

— ¿Peeta, algo que decir? —dice Caesar, ya recuperado.

Volteo a ver a mi compañera, tratando de buscar algo que me diga que sólo fue una mentira, parte de una actuación para seguir atrayendo al público, pero sólo encuentro sinceridad mezclada con culpa. Ella no sabe mentir.

Suspiro y tomo su barbilla, mirándola a los ojos: — ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, _Pequeña_?

—No… no enfadarte… o regañarme —dice, apenada, y bajando la mirada a sus manos.

Sé que esta fuera de lugar, que está mal, que no es apropiado, que no debería hacerlo, pero no puedo reprimir una pequeña carcajada. Afortunadamente Caesar no lo toma a mal y se une a mí, igual que el resto de las personas. Prim es un encanto.

—Nunca —la obligo a mirarme, deposito un beso en su frente y la atraigo más a mí—. No podría enfadarme contigo aunque quisiera.

Más suspiros.

—Bueno, chicos, nos encontramos muy satisfechos con su participación en Los Juegos, pero menuda experiencia para ustedes y su relación. Creo que la verdadera emoción para el público era ver cómo creaban un fuerte lazo familiar. Primrose, por tu parte, creo que ya sabemos cómo fue y cuáles son las razones por las que consideras a Peeta casi como un padre, así que, Peeta, ¿podrías contarnos cómo fue para ti?

—Es una pregunta un tanto difícil, Caesar. Al principio, trataba de no pensar en mis emociones, sólo en salvarla, pero como te habrás dado cuenta, Prim es encantadora, es completamente imposible no quererla. Sabía que la quería pero no a qué extremo. Sin dudas, fue ella quien rompió las barreras al confesarme la inmensidad de sus sentimientos.

— ¿Trataste de no sentir nada por ella? —pregunta.

—No, sólo traté de no exponer lo que sentía por miedo a que ella se asustara, o bien, porque, de haber sido el caso, la despedida sería mil veces más dolorosa.

—Me imagino —dice Caesar, solemne, y después entorna una sonrisa traviesa—. También sabemos que te enamoraste a primera vista de la hermana de Primrose, desde… ¿los cinco años?

Inmediatamente me tenso. No había pensado en Katniss, ni en lo que pensará de mí, mucho menos en qué voy a hacer cuando la vuelva a ver. Esta conversación no tendría que ser. Yo debería estar muerto y mis sentimientos conmigo…

Prim me da un leve apretón en la mano y me obligo a contestar.

—Así es.

—Y ahora que volverás a verla, ¿qué harás? —pregunta, animado.

—Nada —veo que Haymitch rueda los ojos y sé que mi respuesta no es la esperada, aunque sí es sincera. Sin embargo—: Creo que las cosas deben fluir por sí solas. El amor, las relaciones de cualquier tipo, deben darse de forma natural, _no se deben forzar_ porque de ser así, están destinadas al fracaso. Pero, quizá, si mis nervios me lo permiten, lo primero que haga será pedirle perdón por haber hecho públicos mis sentimientos a nivel nacional y no tener el valor de hacerlo personalmente.

Trato de sonreír, pero creo que es más una mueca extraña, aun así, Caesar parece no darse cuenta y toma esto último como una broma.

— ¿Crees que te golpee? —pregunta, con fingida preocupación.

—Me atrevo a asegurarlo porque, créeme, lo merezco.

—Yo creo que exageras. Estoy completamente seguro que te llevarás una grata sorpresa —dice, guiñándome un ojo—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Primrose? ¿Te gustaría que Peeta sea, oficialmente, parte de tu familia?

— ¡Sería fabuloso! —exclama. Y ahí está de nuevo aquella niña a la que veía irradiar felicidad en los pasillos de la escuela.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Primrose —concuerda Caesar—. Así que espero que dentro de un año, cuando sean Mentores y los tengamos de vuelta aquí en el Capitolio, nos des la feliz noticia de que ya estás comprometido, Peeta.

Un intento de sonrisa es mi única respuesta. Me he quedado helado. Dentro de un año tendré que regresar a este infierno que son Los Juegos, ya no como Tributo, sino como Mentor, que es mucho peor. No tendré que asesinar a nadie más pero sí preparar a dos chicos, quizá amigos míos o de Prim, para una muerte segura, que es lo mismo que matarlos. ¿Qué voy a hacer? De no existir ese maldito campo de fuerza en el techo, saltar sería mi primera y única opción.

—El tiempo, que es nuestro peor enemigo, se está terminando —se queja, haciendo un ridículo puchero—. Así que sólo preguntaré un par de cosas más. ¿Cómo te va con tu pierna nueva, Peeta?

Creo que me lo estoy imaginando pero me parece ver un atisbo de tristeza y pena en la mirada de Caesar. No estoy seguro. Y tampoco quiero analizar si su estima hacia nosotros es real o parte del show.

—Bien —contesto, aunque no puedo evitar que se forme un nudo en mi garganta; aun así, trato de sonar lo más tranquilo posible —. La sensación es rara pero supongo que es cosa de acostumbrarse.

Y Prim se suelta a llorar. Se aferra a mí y esconde su carita en mi pecho. La abrazo protectoramente y le susurro que no se preocupe, que estoy bien, aunque esto último no sea del todo cierto porque también quiero echarme a llorar al recordar el momento en que me enteré pero me trago mis lágrimas. Mi prioridad no ha cambiado, sigue siendo Prim. El salón se sume en silencio, quizá tratando de darnos un poco de intimidad, hasta que Caesar le ofrece amablemente su pañuelo a Prim. Ella lo acepta agradecida y trata de recomponerse.

Por fortuna, Caesar ve esto como el final de la entrevista.

— ¿Una última cosa que quieran añadir? —pregunta.

—Lo… lo siento… por esto —dice Prim, entre ligeros sollozos.

—No te preocupes, querida —Caesar, comprensivo, le resta importancia con un movimiento de mano.

—Quiero… darles las gracias por permitirnos estar juntos… y darnos la oportunidad… de regresar a nuestra casa —agrega Prim.

— ¿Peeta?

—Creo que eso vale para los dos —finalizo.

Caesar despide el programa y, por fin, todo se termina. Se despide de nosotros con un fuerte abrazo y nos desea suerte. Portia, Cinna y Haymitch nos sacan del salón y nos preguntan si tenemos alguna pertenencia en nuestra habitación. Digo que no. No tengo nada aquí que sea mío o algo que pretenda llevarme; Prim dice lo mismo. Inmediatamente nos sacan del centro de entrenamiento y nos llevan por las calles vacías en un coche con ventanillas negras hasta el tren que nos espera. Nos despedimos rápidamente de nuestros estilistas, quienes prometen llamarnos seguido, y entramos al tren, donde una emocionada Effie Trinket nos espera ya y nos manda a tomar un baño y cambiarnos de ropa antes de comer.

El tren empieza a moverse y yo me meto a la ducha, donde me quedo por horas, haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas de Effie y Haymitch para ir a comer, y sintiendo el agua caliente caer por mi cuerpo, enjuagando y enjabonando varias veces para tratar de borrar la culpa, el miedo… el odio que siento contra mí mismo.

Pero no da resultado.

Me meto a la cama, ignorando de nueva cuenta los llamados para ir a cenar, y deseando perderme entre las sabanas para no salir jamás. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo dando vueltas, cada vez que pienso que por fin sucumbiré al sueño, diversas imágenes de lo que sucedió en Los Juegos aparecen, torturándome, y el dolor en la pierna no lo hace mejor.

En algún momento de la madrugada, escucho unos leves golpecitos en la puerta y el susurro inconfundible de la voz de Prim llamándome. Me incorporo rápidamente, temiendo lo peor: Mutos y Tributos Profesionales son lo primero que pasa por mi cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto, preocupado, al abrir la puerta y mirando por la oscuridad del pasillo.

—S-sí. Es que… no puedo dormir —susurra mi pequeña, temblando.

—Ven, pasa —digo, echando un último vistazo al pasillo y cerrando la puerta.

—No quiero ser una molestia, Peeta —dice, triste—. Si prefieres estar solo… yo…

—Nunca serás una molestia, Nenita —tomo su mano helada y la guio a la cama—. Siempre que me necesites, estaré para ti, no importa la hora, ¿entendido?

—Gracias… Eh… —duda.

— ¿Qué pasa, Pequeña?

—Es que… pensé… Como no nos acompañaste a comer ni a cenar, creí que no querías verme. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—No, Prim, no estoy enojado —miento. No puedo decirle que me encuentro enojado y decepcionado conmigo mismo—. Me duele un poco la pierna y preferí quedarme a descansar.

— ¿Te duele mucho?

—Es soportable, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien —me obligo a sonreír—. Ahora hay que dormir, mañana nos espera un día muy, muy, muy importante.

— ¿Estás contento de regresar? —pregunta, con un destello de felicidad en su voz.

Y yo no soy quién para arruinar su emoción.

—Claro, Pequeña. No puedo esperar a llegar a casa.

Acomoda su cabeza en mi pecho y espero hasta que su respiración se vuelve más lenta, entonces, dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

.

Prim, prácticamente, me arrastra al comedor y me obliga a desayunar. Comemos hasta atiborrarnos en un tranquilo silencio. Ni Effie ni Haymitch mencionan algo sobre mi solitario comportamiento de ayer o mi falta de modales -aunque me digo que antes de bajar del tren debo tener un buen discurso de disculpa para Effie-, pero sí que los sorprendo varias veces lanzándome miradas, no enojadas, sino de preocupación. O eso creo. Hago caso omiso de esto y me concentro en no devolver el desayuno. El nudo en mi estómago es tan fuerte que no sé cómo logro retener tanto.

La siguiente hora nos sumimos en infinidad de instrucciones y consejos por parte de Effie sobre cómo pararnos y sonreír en todo momento a las cámaras y contestar educadamente a las preguntas de los reporteros al llegar al 12: columna recta, barbilla arriba y sonrisas para todos, es, en conclusión, lo que tenemos que hacer, incluido Haymitch.

Y, después, nos manda a prepararnos: estamos a dos horas de llegar.

Me doy una rápida ducha y dejo unos minutos reposando mi pierna amputada en el chorro de agua fría para calmar el dolor. Es curioso sentir que me duele la pantorrilla cuando no tengo nada ahí. ¿Será normal o es cosa mía? ¿Toda mi vida sentiré dolor o en algún momento se detiene? No lo sé; pero sí sé que todavía no lo acepto. Cierro los ojos fuertemente, diciéndome que en cuanto los abra, veré los dedos de mis pies, incluso los muevo, pero nada. No veo más que un muñón y las baldosas blancas. _Estúpido_ —me digo—. _Eres un completo estúpido._

Furioso, cierro el grifo y seco rápidamente el muñón para colocarme la maldita prótesis, sintiéndome un completo inútil. Sin esa _cosa_, no sirvo para nada.

A falta de Portia, busco entre los cajones algo _presentable_ para la ocasión, pero la mayoría son ropas de colores que nunca en mi vida pensé usar y con las que no me sentiría cómodo. Mi sentido de la moda era tan simple -con los dos pares de pantalones heredados de mis hermanos y las playeras que nos rolábamos- que me iba bien. Cuando estoy a punto de ceder a la desesperación, más por saber que estamos a nada de llegar que por no encontrar algo medianamente decente, y llamar a Effie, encuentro en los últimos cajones el atuendo perfecto.

Peino con mis dedos mi cabello, como siempre lo he hecho, y me visto con calma, como si con esto pudiera retrasar el tren, y el tiempo. De pronto, recuerdo mis días en la Arena y siento la misma adrenalina correr por mis venas. _Inhala y exhala, Peeta_, me ordeno.

Repito esto durante unos minutos y cuando me siento preparado, me miro al espejo. Me examino de abajo hacia arriba, primero mis pies y los zapatos negros; subo hasta mi cadera y veo el pantalón gris; sigo con mi tórax y mis brazos, cubiertos con la camisa blanca; y llego hasta mi rostro. Tengo el mismo aspecto que el día de la Cosecha, lo único que cambia es la fina tela, limpia y sin desgastar, que me cubre. Soy el mismo chico que hace más de un mes estaba sentenciado a muerte; que se despertó sobresaltado por una pesadilla e hizo el camino a la Plaza para tentar su suerte; mi cabello es igual, mi estatura también. No tengo heridas, ni cicatrices. Me miro a los ojos, por fuera soy idéntico, como si no hubiera pasado por un infierno estos días… pero en el fondo sé que no soy yo.

Todo sería normal si no fuera porque me siento otro.

Las heridas y cicatrices ahora son internas, el único vestigio real es mi pierna amputada. _Para eso hay prótesis, Peeta _—reflexiono—. _Lo que no existen son las prótesis para el alma y el espíritu amputados. ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿Cómo piensas sobrevivir? ¿Quién curará tus heridas internas? ¿Cómo harás que cicatricen sin que se abran en el intento?_

— ¡Vamos, vamos! —una apresurada Effie irrumpe en mi habitación sin siquiera tocar. Estoy seguro que no ha notado su falta de modales—. Estamos a punto de… ¡Oh! Peeta, querido, te ves muy… clásico. ¿No encontraste algo menos… apagado? —me mira de arriba abajo, reprimiendo un gesto de desaprobación y forzando una sonrisa.

—Soy un inútil sin Portia —contesto, lanzando un suspiro.

— ¡Tendrías que haber llamado! —exclama, severamente. Bajo la mirada, ni siquiera puedo verla a los ojos. Me recuerda a esa gente sin rostro que, seguramente, festejaron todo lo sucedido durante Los Juegos. Y también porque me da vergüenza. Supongo que piensa que se sobrepasó porque, inmediatamente, cambia su tono al habitual—. Para eso estoy aquí, querido. Es mi trabajo. Pero no te preocupes, te ves muy bien. Ahora, salgamos que nuestra llegada es en cinco minutos.

Asiento, tomo mi bastón y la sigo hasta el pequeño salón, donde ya se encuentran Prim y Haymitch. Ella, hermosa como siempre, y sonriéndome; él, bueno, también como siempre, con una copa en la mano.

—Qué elegante, Chico —dice mi Mentor, con la ironía a rebosar en su voz—. En el Capitolio se van a infartar.

Lo ignoro completamente, ni siquiera lo miro. No tengo tiempo para sus juegos.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunto a Prim.

—Bien. Nerviosa —dice, mirando con anhelo hacia las ventanillas.

—No lo estés. Todo va a salir bien.

— ¿Y tú?

No tengo tiempo de responder o de improvisar una respuesta porque Effie nos interrumpe.

— ¡Niños, vengan a tomar sus posiciones! ¡Todo tiene que salir perfecto! —Chilla, con los ojos inyectados de emoción y la seguimos hasta la entrada del tren—. ¡Apresúrense! Peeta, párate ahí. Levanta la barbilla. Más. Un poco más. Así. Primrose, suelta tus manos, relájate. Sonríe. Perfecto. Después de que se abra la puerta, cuentan diez segundos, y salen. De todos modos, yo iré detrás de ustedes por si algo sale mal.

Mientras Effie apresura a Haymitch y le ordena comportarse, Prim y yo nos quedamos en silencio, observando por las ventanillas laterales cómo entramos a la estación. Tomo a Prim de la mano con fuerza, ella responde de la misma manera. Está nerviosa, mucho. Y yo aterrado, en demasía.

El tren se detiene.

Haymitch y Effie están detrás de nosotros. Prim aprieta más mi mano. Se me contrae el estómago.

Segundos después, la puerta se abre.

Miles de flashes nos reciben. Rostros modificados de una u otra forma nos sonríen. Decenas de manos con algún tipo de caros accesorios nos aplauden. Bocas con tan característico acento nos aclaman. No hay nadie del Distrito, todos son reporteros del Capitolio.

—Sigan el camino acordonado… ¡Ya! —susurra Effie.

Prim avanza y yo me dejo guiar. Sonreímos; ella agita su mano, saludando a los reporteros, y yo solamente asiento hacia ellos mientras camino.

Afortunadamente, el cordón nos protege de una avalancha de gente y podemos seguir nuestro camino sin contratiempos. Salimos del andén y de la estación, en la entrada se encuentra el mismo coche del día de la Cosecha. Lo abordamos, con el sequito de reporteros detrás, y Effie y Haymitch en otro coche. En minutos, nos encontramos en la puerta trasera del Edificio de Justicia.

Antes de salir, recuerdo el regalo que me dio Prim.

—Toma, quizá quieras usarlo —saco de mi bolsillo el pin de sinsajo y se lo ofrezco—. Seguramente a tu hermana le agradará vértelo puesto.

—O, quizá, le agrade más que lo tengas tú —dice, tomando el pin y prendiéndolo en mi camisa—. Se te ve bien. Yo tengo esto —señala el collar de Rue y me da una sonrisa triste—. Siempre lo llevaré conmigo, así como tú llevarás el sinsajo.

—Pero…

—Salgamos, antes de que Effie se ponga a gritar —me corta.

Suspiro y asiento. No es momento para discutir quién se queda con el sinsajo. Salgo del coche, conteniendo un quejido de dolor por hacer un movimiento brusco con la pierna mala, y le ofrezco mi mano a Prim para ayudarla a salir. Una ola de suspiros me sobresalta: o los reporteros son realmente rápidos, o mandaron hordas de ellos. Fácil, hay otras cuantas decenas más aquí. Creo que están verdaderamente comprometidos con su trabajo puesto que están captando cada momento.

Seguimos sonriendo y saludando hasta que entramos al Edificio de Justicia, donde nos recibe el Alcalde Undersee y su hija, Madge. Nos miran con cariño, incluso veo que tienen los ojos aguados, hasta me parece que quieren abrazarnos, pero se limitan a darnos la bienvenida en tono formal. Nos dicen que nos llevarán a la parte delantera, donde se encuentra la multitud, ansiosa, esperando por nosotros. El alcalde nos explica el protocolo: él camina delante de nosotros, junto con Madge, cuando lleguemos a la puerta nosotros esperamos y ellos salen para dar el discurso de bienvenida, y en el momento que escuchemos nuestros nombres, es cuando debemos salir y presentarnos como los Vencedores ante el Distrito.

No es nada del otro mundo, casi lo mismo que acabamos de hacer en el tren, y sería mucho más fácil de no ser que mi pierna está comenzando a doler más.

Seguimos al Alcalde, con Effie y Haymitch detrás, pero no puedo evitar una pronunciada cojera. Prim está tan nerviosa y Effie tan emocionada, que no se percatan de mi estado.

— ¿Te duele? —me susurra Haymitch cuando llegamos a la puerta.

—Estoy bien —susurro de vuelta.

Un par de Agentes de la Paz abren levemente la puerta y el Alcalde y su hija salen, dejando escuchar los aplausos de la gente.

Escucho cómo el señor Undersee inicia el discurso pero, inmediatamente, pierdo el hilo y la concentración. Estoy a punto de enfrentarme a todo el Distrito, a mis amigos, a mi familia, a la familia de Prim… y no estoy preparado para ello. Mi respiración se vuelve irregular. Noto que comienzo a sudar, a temblar. Siento que me ahogo. El aire no llega a mis pulmones como debería. El espacio se hace cada vez más pequeño. Me siento encerrado. El dolor es punzante en mi pierna…

Y antes de dar la vuelta y esconderme en cualquier lugar, escucho claramente al Alcalde decir nuestros nombres.

—…Me place dar la bienvenida a nuestros dos valientes Vencedores. Con ustedes, Primrose Everdeen y Peeta Mellark.

Los Agentes de la Paz abren la puerta de par en par y sé que no hay marcha atrás: tendré que salir ante todos y hacer como si no pasó nada. Los miraré a la cara y esperaré ser aclamado, adorado y venerado por haber matado a cuatro personas. ¡En qué maldita cabeza cabe eso! ¡Es asqueroso… arrogante!

Pero no me queda más que dejarme llevar por Prim.

Parece un día de Cosecha: todos vestidos con sus mejores prendas, la Plaza limpia y todo el Distrito reunido. La única diferencia es el ambiente ensordecedor: la seriedad dio paso a los aplausos frenéticos; los ruegos silenciosos porque un familiar no sea elegido ahora se convirtieron en gritos a todo pulmón clamando nuestros nombres; imágenes nuestras esconden algunas paredes en mal estado… y, entre la multitud, Rue, Jeff, Clove, Cato, todos los que murieron en estos Juegos, me miran con desprecio.

El Alcalde nos dedica unas palabras pero en mi lucha por despejar esos fantasmas de mi mente, recordándome que ellos están muertos, no soy conciente de ellas. Lo próximo que sé, es que nos invita a ir con nuestros familiares. Mi compañera es quien, nuevamente, me guía por las cortas escaleras. Bajamos uno a uno los escalones y comienzo a temblar porque los Tributos, hipotéticamente muertos, caminan a un lado de mí. Los reporteros se encuentran frente a nosotros, grabando y fotografiando nuestro andar, y abriendo el camino para llegar con nuestras familias.

El grito lleno de felicidad de Prim me paraliza.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Katniss!

Suelta mi mano y me hace sentir desprotegido… diminuto… inexistente. Me abandonó y dejo a merced de los fantasmas.

Corre hacia su familia y se funden en un desesperado abrazo. Al ver esta imagen, todos mis miedos y frustraciones se van. Por un momento sé que todo lo que hice valió la pena con tal de hacer feliz a Prim. Pienso que no todo esta tan perdido como parece… Pero como dije, sólo por un momento. Saber que detrás de esta escena hay tantas muertes, no lo hace mejor.

Y la voz que me llama trae de vuelta esos fantasmas y miedos de hace un rato.

— ¡Peeta!

Inhalo y exhalo, y dirijo mi vista a ellos.

Mi mundo se derrumba por completo. Mi familia tampoco es la misma. A pesar de las sonrisas, se ven cansados, más grandes de lo que son en realidad, pero quien se ve todavía peor, es mi padre. Abatido, con la mirada llena de pena y tristeza, me recuerda mis horrores.

No podré soportar más…

.

.

.

.

.

Al terminar la entrevista, la Plaza se sume en un desolador silencio.

Dejando de lado que nuestros chicos están bien, la noticia de que Prim tenía pensado suicidarse nos dejó fríos pero el hecho de que Peeta haya perdido parte de su pierna nos congeló por completo. Los Mellark se encuentran destrozados.

Poco a poco la gente se dispersa, felicitándonos. Mi madre se acerca a la familia de Peeta; yo lo haría, pero no puedo moverme. Son demasiadas emociones para digerirlas de un momento a otro. No puedo evitar entristecerme hasta el punto de tener ganas de llorar.

Al inicio de la entrevista, y a pesar del halo de inocencia que destilaba con su precioso vestido rosa, me percaté de que Prim no era la misma. Había algo en ella, en su mirada, sus rasgos, que la hacían parecer diferente, mayor, pero no supe distinguir bien el qué y lo deje pasar… Hasta que Caesar la acorraló con sus preguntas.

Pensé que su comportamiento primitivo y salvaje el último día de los Juegos se debía a la desesperación, al miedo, a la confusión, pero con esto no me queda duda alguna el cambio por el que atravesó. ¿Suicidarse? Nunca me habría pasado por la cabeza. ¿Y cómo es que lo decidió? ¿En qué momento? Ella sabía que Peeta la iba a proteger, que tenía una mayor posibilidad de regresar con su ayuda… ¡y no le importó! Lo iba a hacer de cualquier forma, incluso si eso significaba la victoria de Peeta. Aunque él iba a hacer lo mismo. El simple hecho de pelear por la vida de mi hermana antes que por la suya, nos mostró un suicidio completamente anunciado. Todavía me siento una idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Pensando en ello, ¿cómo estará? En la entrevista no se veía afectado por lo de su pierna, sino tranquilo. Seguramente no le tome importancia. El hecho de estar vivo lo compensa, supongo.

_Peeta y Prim._

Siempre creí conocer a fondo a mi hermana pero me doy cuenta que solamente era de una forma superficial. Nunca le presté verdadera atención.

_Peeta y Prim._

Jamás consideré la posibilidad de intercambiar siquiera dos palabras con El Chico del Pan y ahora hay mucho qué decir.

_Peeta y Prim._

¿Quiénes son realmente ese par de chicos con alma de niño y actitudes de adulto que han causado tanto revuelo, incluso en las personas que los conocían?

No lo sé.

Pero sí sé que a partir de mañana lo descubriré.

.

Dentro de cinco minutos llegarán al Distrito, pero por ser este año dos Vencedores, el recibimiento se hará en la Plaza.

La familia de Peeta y nosotras, incluido Gale, Hazelle y los niños, nos encontramos frente a los escalones que dan al Edificio de Justicia, rodeados por una horda de reporteros que nos preguntan sobre cómo nos encontramos ante la próxima llegada de nuestros chicos, cuál es nuestro sentir respecto a su victoria e infinidad de preguntas más. Afortunadamente, mi madre y el panadero son quienes contestan la mayoría de éstas. En algún momento, y de una forma magistral, el señor Mellark desvía la conversación y ya se encuentran hablando sobre el oficio de panadero. Me queda claro que Peeta heredó la personalidad carismática y atrapante de su padre.

Por mi parte, las uñas destrozadas y a punto de sangrar son muestra suficiente de lo nerviosa que estoy. El día es caluroso, lo que acrecienta mi sudoración y hace que tenga la sensación de estar llena de suciedad e impresentable ante las cámaras. No es que me importe mucho mi aspecto, pero no habría estado bien visto que hubiera utilizado mi pantalón y camisa normal ante un evento como este, así que opté por ponerme el vestido azul que utilicé en la Cosecha, incluso le pedí a mi madre que trenzara mi cabello. También traté de estar presentable por Prim. Quiero que me vea bien, sana y fuerte, y no en el deplorable aspecto de días anteriores.

_Él también estará, Katniss_ —me recuerda una voz en mi cabeza—. _No lo olvides._

Miles de cosquillas sacuden mi estómago al pensar en él, pero no tengo tiempo de analizar qué es lo que las provoca porque el reloj del Edificio de Justicia comienza a sonar. Son las dos. Una de las enormes pantallas se enciende, dejándonos ver la llegada del tren. Ya están aquí.

Otra infinidad de reporteros se encuentra en la estación, esperando con expectación la salida de los Vencedores… pero no pasa nada. La puerta no se abre. Comienzo a asustarme. ¿Y si les pasó algo? ¿Qué tal que Peeta se puso mal? ¿O Prim? Millones de imágenes, posibles causas de accidentes inundan mi cabeza. El miedo por la infundada posibilidad de perderlos me corroe. Tengo ganas de salir corriendo rumbo a la estación para verificar que todo esté bien, para ser la primera en verlos y abrazarlos pero me quedo paralizada por las emociones que se contraen en mi pecho: la puerta del tren, de repente, se abre, dejando ver a nuestros Vencedores.

Envuelta en un vestido verde claro y con una coleta de lado, cayendo por su hombro los rulos, mi hermana se ve hermosa, radiante. Él, a pesar de su atuendo un tanto simple, se ve muy apuesto. Durante unos segundos se quedan inmóviles, dejando que los reporteros y camarógrafos hagan su trabajo; después, comienzan a moverse. Prim saluda efusivamente mientras Peeta sólo da leves asentimientos y regala una que otra sonrisa, pero ninguna demuestra felicidad, es más como si se estuviera forzando en sonreír. Quizá esté nervioso, me digo.

Salen de la estación y son conducidos por un coche hacia el Edificio de Justicia… hacia nosotros. Mi madre toma mi mano, sin darse cuenta que me lastima, pero le resto importancia ya que mi corazón late descontroladamente y temo desplomarme como el día de la Cosecha. Trato de regular mi respiración para evitar ésta escena y obligo a mis piernas a no temblar. Me pongo rígida y aprieto el estómago. Unos cuantos minutos nos separan.

Llegan a la parte trasera del Edificio. Vemos como Peeta ofrece su mano para ayudar a bajar a Prim y los sonoros suspiros que esto provoca entre los reporteros, y, entre sonrisas, entran. Ya está. Sólo unos cuantos metros más.

El Alcalde sale acompañado de Madge y da el discurso de bienvenida.

—Buenas tardes —se dirige con gracia a las cámaras. De nueva cuenta, el resto de Panem tiene puestos los ojos en nuestro Distrito—. Es un gran honor contar con su presencia en esta celebración. Hace 75 años, después de una guerra catastrófica, se decretó la implantación de una nueva forma de gobierno, un nuevo orden para estabilizar la sociedad e implementar la paz perdida. Tras un largo debate, movido por la justicia y solidaridad, se concretó el Tratado de la Traición -manifiesto esperanzador-, y con ello, la magna festividad conocida como Los Juegos del Hambre.

Quisiera que dejara de decir tantas estupideces y siguiera con lo verdaderamente importante. Sé que no es su culpa, sino su obligación, pero en estos momentos no lo está haciendo fácil.

—…Así, desde hace 74 años, 24 jóvenes pelean con coraje y valentía, con la única meta de preservar la paz. En el Distrito 12 contamos con cuatro Vencedores, uno de ellos, Alfred Lane, ganador de la trigésimo novena edición, quien, lamentablemente, ya no se encuentra con nosotros; por otro lado, Haymitch Abernathy, ganador de la quincuagésima quinta edición y actual Mentor. Y este año, en la septuagésimo cuarta edición, caracterizados por un excelente rendimiento y participación, por un ferviente trabajo en equipo y una fortaleza envidiable, me place darles la bienvenida a nuestro dos valientes Vencedores. Con ustedes, Primrose Everdeen y Peeta Mellark.

Sus palabras resuenan en el aire. Mi madre sigue haciéndome daño. Mis piernas tiemblan más que hace un momento. Las puertas se abren de par en par…

— ¡Son ellos, hija! —exclama mi madre, sin poder contener más las lágrimas.

Yo no digo nada. Mi garganta se ha cerrado.

La Plaza vibra, vibra como nunca antes. El suelo retumba a nuestros pies. Sus nombres son vitoreados con admiración. La felicidad es palpable con cada aplauso.

Estoy a punto de ceder al llanto. No puedo creer que estén a unos cuantos pasos. Todo el horror de estas últimas semanas desaparece y da paso a la realidad. Están aquí. Sanos y salvos.

El Alcalde vuelve a hablar, dedicándoles unas palabras, pero no logro prestar atención. Estoy como hipnotizada por su presencia; cautivada por seguir presentándose como un equipo tomados de las manos; alarmada por el semblante pálido del Chico del Pan; sucumbiendo al llanto por ver cómo se acercan a nosotros.

Bajan uno a unos los escalones. Los reporteros se hacen a un lado, dejándonos frente a frente. Ya nos vieron.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Katniss! —exclama Prim, viniendo hacia nosotras.

Mi madre la recibe entre sus brazos y yo me uno a ellas. Dejo que mi llanto sea descontrolado. Lloro otra vez por todo aquello que sufrí al no tenerla cerca, por no presentarme en su lugar, por todo el horror que tuvo que pasar, porque fue tan valiente, porque estuvo cerca de Peeta; porque El Chico del Pan también está aquí, porque sé que es cosa de unos segundos en que podré abrazarlo y agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por nosotras, pasado y presente; porque ahora que está cerca, me doy cuenta que es más que aprecio lo que siento por él.

Levanto la mirada, él nos ve con una sonrisa triste y sin moverse del lugar que Prim lo dejó. Estoy a punto de llamarlo pero su papá se me adelanta.

— ¡Peeta! —Grita, con emoción y desesperación mezcladas.

Me imaginé que, al igual que Prim, Peeta correría a los brazos de su familia, pero sigue sin reaccionar, y está más pálido que hace un rato, blanco como papel. Es el panadero quien lo aprisiona entre sus brazos, y el resto de su familia se une después.

Alcanzo a escuchar que, en vez de felicitaciones o decirle lo contentos que están de tenerlo de vuelta, le dedican palabras reconfortantes:_ "Todo está bien, Peeta", "Estamos orgullosos", "Eres un buen chico"… _Pero el Chico del Pan sigue congelado, ni siquiera devuelve los abrazos.

Entonces, los reporteros irrumpen, trayéndonos de vuelta a la realidad: estamos en vivo y en directo por todo Panem.

—Oh, dulce Primrose, ¿cómo te sientes al estar de nuevo con tu familia? —pregunta una de esas cosas de piel rosada del Capitolio.

—Bien… Yo… estoy feliz —contesta Prim, con lágrimas en los ojos y aferrándose a la cintura de mi madre—. Pensé… creí que no las volvería a ver.

— ¡Ahí están tus primos! —exclaman, señalando a Gale y su familia.

Sin preguntar nada, sin ningún gesto de confusión, mi hermana se acerca a ellos y los abraza. Gale la carga, lo que provoca una ola de risas y suspiros. ¿Es que esta gente suspira y ríe por todo?

—Y tú, Peeta, cuéntanos, ¿cómo te sientes? Se te ve conmocionado.

Y es verdad. Su actitud distraída, como si estuviera en otro mundo, y su semblante pálido no cambia.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Sólo… no… no podría describir con palabras lo que siento en estos momentos.

—Oh, sí, sí, te entendemos perfectamente. ¡Vamos, chico, acércate! —le gritan a Gale. Deseo que esto no sea demasiado para mi supuesto primo y no termine por golpear a alguien—. ¡Ven a saludar a tu amigo! ¡Oh, qué emoción!

Gale, muy, muy incómodo, se acerca lentamente a Peeta, quien, a diferencia de Prim, reacciona tal cual lo imaginé: confusión total.

—Bien hecho, Mellark —dice Gale, en tono neutral, ofreciéndole la mano.

El Chico del Pan mira fijamente la mano extendida de Gale, sin entender nada, pero finalmente cede y le devuelve el gesto.

—G-gracias, supongo —susurra esto último.

Pero los reporteros lo toman a broma y ríen. Comentan que para ser amigos, tienen una forma muy extraña de comportarse.

Si supieran…

—Peeta, sabemos que te encuentras nervioso, es lógico, después de tanto tiempo sin ver a tus seres queridos y salir de aquí como Tributo y regresar como Vencedor… —me miran, lo miran, y se ensanchan sus sonrisas—, pero, ¡por favor, no nos hagas esperar más! ¡Anda, ve con tu amada! ¡Es el momento!

—S-sí, claro —trata de sonreír pero no es muy convincente. Los reporteros chillan de emoción, quizá no se den cuenta pero yo sé que algo anda mal.

Aun así, no puedo evitar que las cosquillas en mi estómago se calmen. Sabía que este momento llegaría, incluso repasé toda la mañana las palabras con las que lo iba a recibir: _"Peeta, muchas gracias. No sabes cuan agradecida estoy por todo lo que hiciste por Prim, por nosotras, y soy sincera cuando digo que me da gusto tenerte de regreso. Bienvenido.",_ después un abrazo o, quizá, un beso en la mejilla. Siento la cara arder de vergüenza ante esto último; y se intensifica el rubor al darme cuenta que estamos frente a frente. Todo mundo guarda silencio, las personas del Capitolio contienen la respiración y tratan, inútilmente, de reprimir las enormes sonrisas que surcan sus rostros. Me quedo completamente en blanco; mi laborioso discurso queda en el olvido por lo que me provoca su cercanía. Es como si miles de hormigas caminaran por todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta del pie hasta la cabeza; la sensación de calidez se expande por mi pecho; las cosquillas dan paso a mariposas revoloteando con fuerza en mi estómago. Me encuentro fascinada por tener materializado al chico que declaró estar enamorado de mí desde los cinco años. Repaso cada uno de sus rasgos: su tez blanca, su cabello rubio cenizo y las ondas que se forman en él, su nariz afilada, su fuerte mandíbula, sus labios, su estatura -unos centímetros más alto que yo-, sus ojos. Esas profundidades azules que tanto me cautivan y que me miran fijamente…

O eso pensé.

—Lo siento tanto —susurra, pero no es a mí a quien se lo dice, pareciera, pero su mirada está perdida en algo detrás de mí.

¿_Lo siento tanto_? ¿De qué habla?

Mentiría si dijera que no siento una pizca de decepción. Pensé… no sé… que tal vez nuestras primeras palabras serian otras, o que me abrazaría, no esto.

La expectación del ambiente cambió a uno de completa tensión; nadie sabe qué decir. Todo es confusión. Luego, Peeta sacude levemente la cabeza, como tratando de despejar _algo_ de su mente, se recompone un poco y, ahora sí, clava su vista en mí.

—Lo siento por esto… tuve la oportunidad de hacer las cosas de _otra manera_, de no recurrir a medidas tan desesperadas… es sólo que… simplemente… —suspira—, a veces uno teme ponerse serio porque se _atraganta con el miedo_; _miedo a actuar con libertad_ y ver más allá de lo que ocurre. Mírame, siempre supe que existía la posibilidad de ser elegido como Tributo pero parece ser que no lo tomé verdaderamente en cuenta —me mira con tanto dolor que no sé si esto es una declaración de amor o qué cosa; aun así, la emoción no cede —. Un día te levantas y te reconfortas en la mentira que te cuentas al decir que, ahora sí, harás las cosas de determinada manera, aunque siempre terminas haciendo lo mismo: nada. Y te vas a dormir todos los días con la conciencia tranquila y el ánimo por los suelos, aplazándolo todo para el día de mañana, hasta que caes en la cuenta de que cuando deberías _cambiar las cosas_, solamente cierras los ojos y miras hacia otro lado, y así, sucesivamente, sin mover un solo dedo hasta que lo inevitable llega y no tienes más que conformarte y torturarte con la vaga y triste ilusión de pensar en lo que _pudo haber sido y no fue_.

Todos están completamente centrados en las palabras de Peeta. No solo el dolor es palpable, sino la impotencia, la amargura.

—Pero me han regalado una última oportunidad, y aquí estoy, y _no tengo nada que ofrecerte_, más que a mí mismo.

Suspiros y más suspiros:_ "Qué hermosa declaración", "Quisiera que alguien me dedicara palabras iguales", "Creo que me voy a desmayar", "Me enamoro de este chico"..._

Su mirada emana tanta tristeza, desesperación; se queda quieto, mirándome con súplica, como si quisiera que lo envolviera en mis brazos, y juro que estoy a punto de hacerlo, de decirle que lo que tanto anhelo es precisamente eso, a él mismo. Estoy a nada de enroscar mis brazos en su cuello, de querer experimentar aquella seguridad que su abrazo promete después de verlo tantas veces con mi hermana…

— ¡Qué esperas! —los estúpidos reporteros, con sus estúpidos acentos y sus estúpidas sonrisas, me sacan del efecto hipnótico para confundirme—. ¡Bésala!

Me pongo rígida. Siento el rostro caliente. Mis piernas tiemblan. Mi estómago parece a punto de reventar por las sensaciones. Tengo miedo. Estoy furiosa porque no tenía contemplado esto. Estoy ansiosa, emocionada, agitada… esperanzada.

Peeta toma mi cara entre sus suaves manos, junta su frente con la mía; me apoyo en sus brazos porque siento que mis piernas no soportarán más. Me pierdo en su cercanía, en su calidez. _Date prisa_, pienso, dejándome llevar. Me mira profundamente, como pidiéndome permiso, y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que asentir. Noto un destello de algo en su mirada pero lo ignoro. Cierro los ojos y me olvido de todo. Su mano acaricia mi mejilla con delicadeza y mi pecho cosquillea ante este gesto. Una corriente eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo. Estoy a punto de explotar…

Y el beso llega. No es como el que me dio Gale, ni siquiera es cómo lo imaginé, sino un pequeño beso en la punta de mi nariz, que me desconcierta, pero lo suficientemente atrayente para desear más.

Los grititos de los reporteros me devuelven a la realidad. Con lágrimas en los ojos aclaman que, a pesar de lo sutil del beso, es lo más romántico que han visto; que lo único que se respira en el Distrito 12 es el amor adolescente que destilamos.

— ¡¿Señora Everdeen, qué le parece el novio de su hija?! ¿Está contenta? —Se dirigen a mi madre—. ¿Ah, qué es adorable?

¿Mi novio? ¿De dónde sacaron esa tontería? ¡Ni siquiera nos conocemos! Frustrada, no sé por qué, y con ganas de ahorcar a estas personas, vuelco mi atención a mí madre y a su respuesta.

—Bueno, Peeta ha demostrado ser un buen chico, me agrada —le regala una sonrisa pero Peeta se ha perdido nuevamente en ese otro mundo, que no se da cuenta. Mira fijamente al suelo que hasta yo poso mi vista ahí para descubrir que es aquello que roba su atención. No hay nada—. Pero mi hija no es lo suficiente mayor para tener novio —enfatiza la palabra 'novio'—. Y lo más apropiado sería conocerse primero y no ir tan rápido. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

—Oh-oh, creo que a alguien se le complican las cosas —murmuran los reporteros entre risas y lanzándole miradas traviesas a Peeta.

—Es completamente razonable —contesta, serio—. No podría estar más que de acuerdo. Además, siempre me queda la alternativa de _admirarla a lo lejos_, como siempre lo he hecho.

Y de esta manera, Peeta los hace perder la cabeza. Comienzan a parlotear sobre lo emocionados que están y lo emotivo del reencuentro. Después, explican que despedirán momentáneamente la emisión para dar oportunidad de preparar el festejo, y las cámaras se apagan. Se alejan dándonos largas felicitaciones y, por fin, nos dejan en paz. La gente que está a nuestro alrededor se acerca a felicitar a nuestros Vencedores. Les dan las gracias, con lágrimas en los ojos, incluso besan sus manos y mencionan lo orgullosos que se sienten de ellos.

— ¡Niños, vamos, todavía hay mucho que hacer! —De la nada, irrumpe Effie Trinket—. Vayamos al Edificio de Justicia, ¡tienen que recoger las escrituras de su nueva casa! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Ustedes también! —nos señala.

Nos abrimos paso entre la horda de personas que quiere estar cerca y dedicarle algunas palabras a los Vencedores. Mi madre y yo caminamos aferradas a Prim, igual que los Mellark con Peeta. No quiero soltarla, tengo miedo de que esto sea sólo un sueño y me la arrebaten otra vez, pero a pesar de ir prendada a mi hermana, no puedo despegar la vista del Chico del Pan: tengo que encontrar la forma de hablar con él… a solas.

.

Hace una semana Peeta y Prim llegaron como Vencedores pero el ambiente en la Aldea de los Vencedores es de completa tensión.

Después de recoger las escrituras de su nueva casa, regresamos a la Plaza para el festejo. El Capitolio envió gente que hacia contorsiones con su cuerpo –creo que se les llama acróbatas- y comida para todo el Distrito. Todo era completa felicidad, risas, comodidad, tanto que en ningún momento nos percatamos de cuándo fue que Peeta y Haymitch desaparecieron. Sólo cuando llegamos a la Aldea, para que Prim tomara posesión de la casa, fue que nos enteramos, gracias a Haymitch, que Peeta ya estaba instalado. Mi hermana quiso ir a verlo pero el mentor no se lo permitió, alegando que estaba cansado y que lo mejor era dejarlo en paz.

Esa noche, las tres dormimos en la misma cama, sintiendo los sobresaltos de mi hermana.

.

Al otro día, Effie vino por Prim para cubrir el evento de la entrega de los paquetes de comida para todo el Distrito, sin Peeta. La estrafalaria mujer justificó su ausencia diciendo que se encontraba adolorido por lo de su pierna y que estaba bajo los efectos de un potente medicamento que lo haría dormir por horas. La gente del Capitolio se mostró comprensiva y preocupada, y le mandaron sus mejores deseos y pronta recuperación.

Prim comenzó a preocuparse por Peeta pero Haymitch, de nuevo, no le permitió ir a verlo. Los sueños de mi diminuta hermana se volvieron más agitados.

.

Dos días después, cubierto con capas de maquillaje que no lograban desaparecer por completo las bolsas bajo sus ojos, Peeta hizo su aparición para que las cámaras grabaran el momento en que recibían las llaves de su nueva casa y su entrada a la Aldea de los Vencedores, claro, todo esto en un acto simbólico. Comentó que ya se encontraba mejor de sus dolores y agradeció por su preocupación. Cuando las cámaras se apagaron, simplemente desapareció, sin decir una sola palabra.

De nueva cuenta, no le permitieron a Prim acercarse a él. Enferma de preocupación, comenzaron las pesadillas en las que lo llamaba.

.

Tres días después, él, Prim, Haymitch y Effie posaron por última vez en un evento exclusivo en el Edificio de Justicia. Una comida con la gente importante del Distrito, que se resume a ellos, el Alcalde, Madge y el equipo técnico del Capitolio. Terminado esto, las cámaras y reporteros abandonaron el Distrito. Peeta nuevamente se esfumó, acompañado de Haymitch.

Al borde de un ataque de nervios, fue la primera noche que Prim no durmió por no poder hablar con Peeta.

.

Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete días, y no sabemos nada del Chico del Pan.

.

Una tarde encontramos al panadero fuera de la casa de Peeta, con gesto cansado y de dolor, pero tampoco supo decirnos sobre el estado de su hijo. _"No sé qué le pasa, qué le hicieron. No habla, no come, no se levanta de su cama", _dijo, con desesperación.

.

Hemos mantenido ocupada a Prim –decorando la casa, cambiando muebles de lugar, buscando dónde acomodar a su apestoso gato, ordeñando a su cabra, haciendo quesos, limpiar la enorme casa, yendo de nuestra vieja casa a esta para traer las cosas necesarias…- para que pueda dormir por las noches, pero las pesadillas persisten. Lo horrible de esto es que no despierta gritando, sólo se remueve, y cuando se levanta, parece más cansada que el día anterior. Nunca habla de sus sueños pero siempre nos regala una sonrisa. No sabemos cómo ayudarla.

.

Cada noche, antes de ir a dormir, mientras yo distraigo a Prim, mi madre intercepta al panadero para saber si hay alguna mejoría en su hijo. Ver sus ojos tristes y aguados cuando regresa son la única respuesta que necesito para saber que sigue igual, o peor.

.

Dos semanas y la angustia me mata.

Como las clases no comienzan hasta dentro de tres semanas, al igual que se reactiva el trabajo en las minas, los Hawthorne vienen diario a vernos para tratar de animar a Prim. Pero no es suficiente.

Hasta que un día:

—Acompáñame —le susurro a Gale.

Afortunadamente nadie hace preguntas cuando salimos. Estoy decidida a hacer algo.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —pregunta.

Por simple respuesta, camino hacia la casa del borracho de Haymitch. Él es quien, cada que puede, se interpone en las visitas de Prim para ver a Peeta, entonces, debe de saber algo.

Golpeo la puerta. Nada.

Más fuerte. Nada.

Suelto una patada. Nada.

Giro el pomo y me doy cuenta que está abierto. Doy un paso adelante e, inmediatamente, me arrepiento: una ola de fétidos olores inunda mi nariz. Suciedad, sudor, alcohol, comida en estado de descomposición… Me pican los ojos, la nariz, la garganta. Estoy a punto de vomitar y dar la vuelta para salir de este cochinero cuando una rasposa voz se escucha.

— ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué quieres?

Recuerdo el motivo que me trajo aquí y me trago mis náuseas, el asco, y me adentro en la casa. Volteo a mi derecha, guiándome y pensando que es la misma estructura que nuestra actual casa, y veo la sala; doy unos pasos más y, a mí izquierda, se encuentra la cocina, donde un Haymitch borracho dormita sobre la mesa.

—Soy yo —hablo; volteo, recordando a Gale, y veo que está justo detrás de mí tratando de reprimir el vómito—. Somos nosotros, Katniss y Gale.

Pero no hay respuesta. Alzo un poco la voz, tratando de hacerme notar, pero lo único que se escucha es el sonido de sus ronquidos. Genial.

Me acerco furiosa a él y comienzo a agitarlo repetidamente.

— ¡Despierta! ¡Haymitch! ¡Levántate!

Desesperada, le doy un fuerte codazo en el hombro. Un grito lleno de furia sale de su garganta y se levanta de un salto, dándole una patada a la silla…, tomándome del cuello y apuntándome con un cuchillo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta, rabioso, y con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Su aliento apesta a puro alcohol. Las náuseas vuelven, y se mezclan con el miedo.

— ¡Suéltala! —grita Gale, al tiempo que lo empuja.

Haymitch se tambalea un poco pero logra sostenerse, parpadea confundido un par de veces hasta que nos reconoce.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? —gruñe—. ¿Qué quieren?

—Yo… quiero saber… —balbuceo, no logro concentrarme. El hecho de que casi me rebana el cuello me desconcertó. ¿Por qué alguien dormiría con un cuchillo?

— ¡Escúpelo de una maldita vez!

Casi me mata y ahora me grita; es un estúpido.

— ¿Por qué alejas a mi hermana de Peeta? ¿Por qué no quieres que estén juntos? —estallo.

—No sé de qué me hablas, _Preciosa_ —dice esto último con sorna; y estoy completamente segura que no es un cumplido.

— ¡Mentiroso! —lo señalo, acusándolo—. No permites que mi hermana se acerque a Peeta, los mantienes alejados… ¡No entiendes que eso hace sufrir a Prim! No duerme bien, casi no come, tiene pesadillas, está muerta de la preocupación. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Cómo puedes hacerles eso?

—No es mi culpa y, básicamente, tampoco mi problema —espeta.

Maldito borracho. En estos momentos lo odio.

— ¡No! Si es tu culpa y tu problema. Y te exijo una explicación, ¡ahora!

No voy a permitir que los haga sufrir más. Seguramente también le prohíbe a Peeta ir a ver a Prim. Esa sería la única explicación para todo este desastre.

—Mira, _Preciosa_, no entiendo cuál es tu problema conmigo y tampoco me interesa. Si buscas culpables, pregúntale al _Chico_, él es quien no quiere ver a nadie, yo sólo lo hago más fácil.

— ¡Mientes! Eso no puede ser cierto. Peeta no nos haría eso… no a Prim.

Me sorprende la seguridad de mi afirmación dado que no he intercambiado una sola palabra con Peeta, pero me aferro a lo que vi en Los Juegos; recuerdo su obsesiva preocupación por mi hermana y me convenzo más.

—Como quieras, _Preciosa_ —bufa; alcanza su botella y da un largo trago—. El _Chico_ no quiere ver a nadie, y eso te incluye a ti, a tu linda hermanita y a su propia familia.

Algo se rasga dentro de mí. No puede ser… él… No, no, no. Me niego a creerlo.

—Y ahora, ¡largo de aquí! Estoy muy ocupado.

Se aferra a su botella y sube las escaleras, dejándonos en la inmensidad de esta podredumbre y la decepción haciendo eco… junto con la rabia.

¡Ese idiota de Peeta Mellark quién se cree que es para ignorarnos de esta manera, para hacer sufrir a Prim!

Convierto mi decepción en enojo porque así es más fácil lidiar con mis emociones y me da el valor de hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo. Camino a grandes zancadas hacia su casa. Bien, si no quiere vernos tendrá que decírmelo en mi cara y escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

Sin importarme parecer una entrometida, y porque, afortunadamente, la puerta de su casa no estaba asegurada, entro y voy directo hacia el piso de arriba, recordando lo que nos dijo el panadero sobre que no sale de su cama, y busco cuál es su recamara.

Las primeras dos puertas me muestran dos habitaciones muy limpias, parece que nadie las ocupa. Al llegar a la tercera, un ambiente lúgubre me recibe: ventanas cerradas, cortinas abajo, luz apagada, una cama deshecha y un bulto.

—Peeta —lo llamo en un susurro—. ¿Peeta?

Pero no hay respuesta.

—Está dormido —me sobresalto al escuchar a Gale. Había olvidado su presencia, ni siquiera me di cuenta si me seguía o no.

Tiento la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz, cuando se enciende, ahogo un grito: está dormido, o inconsciente, o probablemente muerto, no lo sé, sólo soy consciente de la sangre en su brazo.

— ¡Peeta! —grito; tengo miedo. Voy rápidamente hacia él, trato de sacarlo de ese nido de cobijas en el que se encuentra pero mis manos no coordinan, además de que no quiero lastimarlo más—. Gale, ve por mi mamá… ¡Apúrate!

Un atisbo de miedo y preocupación destella en sus ojos pero sale disparado escaleras abajo.

Como puedo, logro desenredarlo de las cobijas, delicadamente, o eso creo yo. En realidad estas cosas de tratar con heridos y enfermos no se me dan. Si se tratara de otra persona, seguramente hubiera ido directamente con mi madre y después, alejarme todo lo posible, pero es Peeta. No sé qué signifique _"Es Peeta"_ porque hasta hace unos minutos yo tenía toda la intención de golpearlo y gritarle, pero lo que sea que signifique, es lo suficientemente convincente y fuerte para quedarme junto a él.

Toco su frente, no muy segura de saber lo que estoy haciendo, pero su temperatura no es muy baja o elevada, así que supongo está bien. Mi mano baja hasta su mejilla, y la acaricio de la misma forma en que él lo hizo el día de su llegada. Lo miro fijamente y me doy cuenta de que está más delgado que antes, sus pómulos sobresalen tanto que sus ojos parecen hundirse; está pálido. En un impulso, acerco mi boca a la suya, y deposito un pequeño beso, parecido al que él me dio en la nariz. Sus labios son cálidos; una emoción conocida se instala en mi pecho… Y de reojo, veo la sangre en su brazo y me regaño por olvidarlo.

Cuando estoy a punto de revisarlo, llega mi madre.

—Hazte a un lado, Katniss—me ordena, dejando atrás su siempre semblante de debilidad para dar paso a la valiente sanadora—. Prim, revisa si hay algún botiquín, sino consigue unos paños y agua. Gale, ayúdame.

No me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Prim, quien en vez de hacer lo que le ordenaron, se queda parada, tiesa, al borde de la cama y con sus ojitos llorosos.

— ¡Muévete, Prim! —grita mi madre. Nunca la había escuchado hablarle así, pero sirve para que mi hermanita reaccione y salga de la habitación.

Presa del pánico y la desesperación por no saber qué hacer, me arrincono en una esquina, tratando de no estorbar mientras mi madre y Gale le quitan la playera a Peeta para revisar si no hay heridas en su pecho. Mi instinto de supervivencia ante estos casos me grita que me vaya, que huya, que Peeta está en las mejores manos pero mis emociones me obligan a permanecer aquí, sólo sintiendo la preocupación y miedo por el chico inconsciente.

No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Parece más pequeño que nunca. Me resulta imposible alejarme de aquí; aunque sé que mi madre lo sanará, y que yo no estoy haciendo nada en particular, da la impresión de estar completamente indefenso, y no puedo evitar las ganas de querer protegerlo.

— ¡Peeta! —Grita el panadero, asustado, entrando a la habitación, acompañado de mi hermana—. ¿Qué pasó? La pequeña Primrose me dijo que estaba herido y…

—Cálmate, Vince, no parece nada grave, sólo un corte—mi madre trata de tranquilizarlo—. Por favor, salgan, con todos aquí no puedo hacer mi trabajo.

Estoy a punto de protestar pero Gale, prácticamente, me saca a empujones; el panadero también parece renuente pero termina cediendo. Llegamos a la sala, Gale se sienta a un lado de mí y el panadero en el sillón de enfrente, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus manos y, de vez en cuando, pasando éstas por su cabello. Una imagen de Peeta haciendo eso viene a mi mente. Supongo que el parecido entre ellos no sólo es físico.

Segundos, minutos u horas, no lo sé, en completo silencio. El tiempo se expande y se contrae. Alejo cualquier pensamiento que me diga que Peeta está mal, o grave o delicado; busco a Prim con la mirada y recién me doy cuenta que no está aquí. La envidio: ella puede estar cerca de él, aunque se encuentre inconsciente.

Repaso todo aquello que imaginé para su llegada y la forma tan diferente en que se dieron las cosas, y los papeles invirtiéndose: Peeta siempre quiso hablarme, tenía tanto que decirme, cuando yo ni siquiera lo notaba; ahora, soy yo quien tiene tanto que decir y él no quiere verme. Si no fuera porque esta situación de alguna manera me afecta y me hace sentir mal, me botaría de la risa.

— ¿Cómo está? —se levanta de un salto el panadero al ver a mi madre entrar en la sala.

—Se encuentra bien, sólo tiene cortes en las manos —contesta—. Los espejos de su habitación están rotos, al parecer, los rompió, o se le cayeron, no lo sé. Pero no es grave. También encontré esto —nos enseña un pequeño frasco con pastillas blancas—. ¿Tú se las diste?

—No, ni siquiera sabía que las tenía. ¿Qué son?

—Pastillas para dormir. Supongo que tomó alguna antes de que lo encontraran porque no despierta.

El panadero suspira con alivio; se frota la cara; su mirada es de pura preocupación y cansancio.

—Me vas a decir ahora mismo qué es lo que pasa —lo confronta mi madre, decidida—. ¿Por qué este encierro de Peeta?

El señor Mellark se toma unos minutos, como decidiendo si hablar o no, hasta que al final cede.

—Sentémonos, por favor —espera a que mi madre tome asiento antes de imitarla._ Peeta también heredó, o aprendió bien, la caballerosidad de su padre_, pienso—. Es mejor que la pequeña Primrose no escuché esto, ¿se quedará allá arriba o…?

—No habrá poder humano que la saque de ahí, así que puedes hablar abiertamente.

—Bien. Hasta hace dos días no sabía qué le pasaba a Peeta, no hablaba, no se movía, ni siquiera me miraba. La única vez que habló fue para gritarnos que no quería vernos y nos corrió. Mi esposa se indignó y no volvió a poner un pie aquí; sus hermanos se sintieron dolidos pero prefieren darle su espacio y esperar a que se calme… —nos mira con culpa—. Lo siento, pero eso también las incluye.

Es verdad lo que dijo el borracho de Haymitch. No estaba mintiendo: Peeta no nos quiere ver.

—Traté de hablar con él, le rogué, le supliqué, le imploré, lo regañé, pero no fue hasta que le grité que me contó lo que le sucedía. Él, mi Peeta, no es malo, es un buen chico —habla rápidamente, y con tanta desesperación que es como si quisiera convencernos—. Él no es así, es sólo que… No quiere verlas porque cree que lo odian; piensa que lo consideran un monstruo por todo lo que hizo en Los Juegos y que lo mejor es alejar a Primrose de él para no dañarla.

— ¡Eso es absurdo! —exclama mi madre, y yo asiento fuertemente.

—Eso mismo le dije pero no entiende de razones. Está convencido de que eso es lo mejor, aunque en el fondo, sé que está sufriendo por ello.

—Y por eso se recluyó y le pidió a Haymitch que la alejara —afirmo, más que preguntar. El panadero asiente.

Mis ganas de querer golpearlo surgen nuevamente. ¡Cómo puede creer que lo odiamos!

—Pero eso no es todo. No sale porque no quiere encontrarse con alguna de ustedes, pero la razón principal es que está asustado, le da pavor siquiera salir de su habitación. Él… —hace una pequeña pausa que para mí dura horas—. Él ve cosas. Dice que los chicos, los Tributos muertos, no sólo están en sus sueños, sino también aquí en el Distrito, persiguiéndolo. Y no sé cómo ayudarlo; cómo convencerlo de que no es verdad.

Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Estará mal de la cabeza? ¿Habrá quedado loco? Entonces recuerdo a Prim y sus sueños inquietos. ¿Y si ella también sueña con Los Juegos? O peor aún, ¿qué tal que también ve cosas y no lo dice para no alarmarnos?

La hosca voz de Haymitch irrumpe, sobresaltándonos:

—Dale tiempo.

Aferrado a la misma botella, se hace paso y se deja caer en un sofá.

—Es normal. Está _estresado_: un día lo eligen como Tributo, se prepara para proteger a alguien que no es él; estando en Los Juegos hace toda esa mierda, pierde su pierna y, después, tiene que aparentar normalidad y sonreír como si hubiera hecho la cosa más honorable del mundo…

—Fue honorable lo que hizo al proteger a Prim —salgo en su defensa, aunque, prácticamente, no lo está atacando.

Pero Haymitch me ignora.

—El punto es que no le dieron tiempo de procesar todo lo que pasó, y conociendo lo asquerosamente amable que es, tampoco canaliza los extremos a los que tuvo que llegar. Tú puedes pensar que fue honorable lo que hizo —me mira, con dolor, enojo, burla, tantas cosas, que es difícil descifrarlo—, pero es un _asesino_. Y mientras no lo acepte, no estará bien.

—Él no es un asesino —refuto; este hombre realmente me irrita.

—Y yo soy un dulce e inofensivo gatito que juega con estambre —se burla—. No sé qué Juegos hayas visto tú, pero en los que yo vi, Peeta mató a dos chicos con su lanza, a una le quebró el cuello, a otro lo mató a golpes, y, al último, se lo ofreció como festín a los mutos. Es un asesino, y entre más rápido _lo acepte_, y lo acepten ustedes, es mejor.

Su acusación flota pesada y peligrosamente en el aire. Es verdad, Peeta es un asesino, y no hay nada que hacer para remediarlo.

—Puedo vivir con eso, es mi hijo y lo amo, sea lo que sea —habla el panadero—. Lo que no soportaré es que haga algo que atente contra él mismo.

—Explícate —espeta Haymitch.

—La estilista de Peeta, Portia, llamó hace unos días para preguntar cómo se encontraba, le expliqué la situación y me ordenó que no lo dejará solo. Al parecer, quiso saltar del techo de entrenamiento, o de un lugar del Capitolio, no recuerdo bien. Lo que quiero decir es que una cosa es que uno de tus hijos muera por causas ajenas a ti, o verlo casi morir; sufrir cada instante por no saber si alguien ya lo mató y esperar pacientemente a que el televisor se encienda para corroborar tu peor pesadilla, o suspirar por el milagro de que aún sigue con vida; pero si hay algo más insoportable que eso, es que tu propio hijo se te quiera morir.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas porque tampoco me esperaba esto. El panadero ha logrado describir con las palabras precisas lo que mi madre y yo sentimos cuando no estaban aquí. Pero… ¿Peeta queriendo suicidarse? Pienso en Prim y en las bayas, y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo. Comienzo a cuestionarme las dolorosas consecuencias de participar en Los Juegos y lo que conlleva ser un Vencedor. Miro a Haymitch, quien está perdido en sus pensamientos, y ya no me parece tan ilógico que duerma con un cuchillo en mano. ¿También será perseguido por los fantasmas de las personas que tuvo que asesinar? Seguramente.

—Pensé que tu hijo era más listo —le reclama Haymitch al panadero, lívido de furia—. Lo que necesita no son mimos ni esas estupideces… ¡Una buena paliza será lo mejor para sacarle toda esa porquería de la cabeza! O se la das tú, o lo haré yo, o que lo haga él, quien quiera que sea —señala a Gale.

—De ninguna manera. Nunca le he levantado la mano a mi hijo y esta vez no será la excepción; y tú tampoco lo harás. Nuestros niños ya han pasado por demasiada violencia, es hora de darles un poco de tranquilidad —lo confronta el señor Mellark.

Tiene razón: Peeta no necesita más golpes, en Los Juegos recibió demasiados, tanto físicos como mentales; tampoco Prim merece observar cómo lo maltratan otra vez, ya vio suficiente. Y yo no puedo permitir que les hagan más daño a las personas que quiero. Si Haymitch se atreve siquiera a ponerle un dedo encima, no dudaré en clavarle una flecha entre los ojos.

—Sí, claro, supongo que un par de palmaditas en la espalda y soportar sus tonterías son más efectivas.

—Hasta antes de Los Juegos me funcionó, no veo porque ahora no —concluye el panadero, dando por terminado el tema: él no va a permitir que Haymitch le toque un solo pelo a Peeta y yo estoy de acuerdo con ello. Si es necesario vigilarlo, lo haré.

—Como quieras —bufa el Mentor—. ¿Y la Nenita, dónde está? Esperaba encontrarla ahogando a todos con sus lágrimas.

—Está allá arriba, cuidando de Peeta —dice mi madre, molesta.

— ¿Qué tal lo lleva?

—No muy bien. Pero hay cariño suficiente para que salga adelante.

—Eso es muy bonito. Inspirador —dice, incorporándose, yendo hacia las escaleras—. Lástima que _el cariño que en verdad necesita no la quiere ver y se está dejando morir._

Dispara está triste verdad como si fueran flechas, directo al corazón.

En el momento que escuchamos un fuerte portazo, caemos en cuenta que está arriba, con Peeta… y Prim… Solos.

Y una agresiva amenaza de por medio.

.

* * *

Anfitrite, Guest, ColorsinTheSky, OrionMellark, Hijadelaluna, AnaGabii7, Treeofsakuras, XkanakoX, ShaPer, Dannie, Rosbstar, Ah-chu, HeyisLuna, Aria Odair, Destacado117, Alexa-Angel, LuisaAndrea, Neo GS, Alejandra, Mephisto Reffart Lark Kukabara (sentí que me desmayaba cuando dijiste que odiaste el fic; ya después seguí leyendo y se me pasó XD ), Marina Amaya, Ady Mellark, Barby: **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aprecio todos y cada uno de ellos. Les ofrezco una enorme disculpa por no detenerme a contestarlos individualmente; estoy en estado zombi y mis ojos se cierran.**

**De igual manera, gracias a todos los lectores anónimos :)**

**Ya saben, cualquier duda, aclaración, reclamo... Con confianza.**

**Un beso y abrazo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cosas mías: La Suerte, mala, pero al fin y al cabo Suerte. Está adaptación también.

Cosas no mías: Los Juegos del Hambre y En Llamas son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, así como los personajes, contexto, trama original y lugares U.U

* * *

**La sabiduría del Borracho, la fuerza de la Nenita, la Sanadora y los Cazadores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"—Eso es muy bonito. Inspirador —dice, incorporándose, yendo hacia las escaleras—. Lástima que el cariño que en verdad necesita no la quiere ver y se está dejando morir._

_Dispara está triste verdad como si fueran flechas, directo al corazón._

_En el momento que escuchamos un fuerte portazo, caemos en cuenta que está arriba, con Peeta… y Prim… Solos._

_Y una agresiva amenaza de por medio."_

Mi mamá es la primera en saltar de su asiento, pero el panadero la detiene.

—Espera. Quizá… quizá es mejor dejarlo.

— ¡Pero qué dices! Tenemos que detenerlo, ¡está a punto de cometer una barbaridad!

—No, tu hija está ahí. Haymitch será lo que quieras, pero no creo que exponga a la niña.

— ¿Entonces, qué hacemos? ¿Quedarnos de brazos cruzados y esperar plácidamente? —mi madre pierde el control.

—Lena, cálmate —dice el panadero, con su característica tranquilidad—. Mira, Haymitch es un Vencedor, él… tal vez pueda entenderlo. Roguemos porque en vez de golpearlo, encuentre las palabras justas para hacerlo reaccionar. No digo que no hay que estar atentos, pero prefiero agotar todas las posibilidades —su voz se rompe, está a punto de llorar—. Yo, su propio padre, no puedo ayudar a mi hijo y tengo que aferrarme a lo que sea con tal de no ceder a la desesperación.

Esto parece calmar a mi madre y le regala una mirada de comprensión: —Está bien. Iré a preparar té.

Dice y desaparece hacia la cocina. El panadero regresa a su asiento, derrotado, cansado, cargando con una gran pena sobre sus anchos hombros. Pienso en su esposa y en si es mayor la ofensa que el cariño y preocupación por su hijo. La última vez que la vi, fue el día que Peeta y Prim regresaron, después de eso, el único que ha estado al pendiente de Peeta es él. Incluso sus hermanos, tampoco han dado muestras de algo. Recuerdo el fuerte golpe con el que la bruja castigó a Peeta aquella tarde y me pregunto si su vida habrá estado marcada de violencia desde antes de ir a Los Juegos. Me queda claro que por parte de su papá no, ¿pero ella, la bruja? ¿Esa tarde habrá sido la primera vez o una de tantas?

Al menos puedo afirmar que a nosotras nos faltaba comida, pero amor nunca.

.

Las manecillas del reloj que cuelga en la sala amenazan con volverme loca: ya le han dado la vuelta dos veces y nada, no hay noticias.

Escucho los susurros de mi madre con el señor Mellark, incluso los de Gale, pero no logro prestar atención y adentrarme en su plática. Me siento fuera de lugar, impotente, porque no sé cómo ayudar. El panadero es amable, elocuente, paciente; mi madre tiene un aire de tranquilidad, es una sanadora; Gale, él es inteligente, fuerte, estoy segura de que si se suscita una situación que lo requiera, será de mucha ayuda. Pero yo no soy nada de eso. Yo solamente cazo y cuando tuve la oportunidad de, verdaderamente, proteger a Prim, simplemente me desplomé y la deje a su suerte.

Mis ganas de ayudar a Peeta son enormes pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

De pronto, escuchamos un fuerte ruido en la parte de arriba, como si hubieran tirado algo. Nos miramos, tensos, y prestamos atención. No hay gritos ni nada que indique una pelea, sólo silencio.

Un par de minutos después, Haymitch se hace escuchar:

— ¡Diablos, Peeta! ¡Sobreviviste a 22 Tributos, a una infección, a un par de golpizas y a las lágrimas de la _Nenita_…, no me vengas con que no puedes!

Es claro su enojo. Cierro los ojos, rogando porque no lo golpee y se conforme con gritarle, y reprimo mis ganas de subir corriendo.

El silencio vuelve.

Los minutos pasan; el ambiente lleno de angustia que sentimos es tan insoportable que el panadero se levanta, camina de un lado a otro hasta que por fin se para al pie de las escaleras y mira fijamente hacia arriba. Está luchando por permanecer quieto.

Luego, escuchamos unas fuertes pisadas bajando las escaleras.

— ¿Qué pasó? —el panadero aborda a Haymitch.

—Lo que te dije. El Chico ya no es un niño y debes tratarlo como un hombre, así como lo hizo la Nenita —contesta, hosco—. Ni se les ocurra subir y molestar.

— ¿Pero están bien? —pregunta mi madre.

—No lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que si el idiota de tu hijo no reacciona de una buena vez —le advierte al panadero—, hazle un favor y déjalo que se muera.

Y se va, dejándonos fríos con su "recomendación".

¿Dejarlo morir? ¿Tan mal está? ¿Es tanto el sufrimiento que prefiere morir? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó, está es la forma en que va a terminar? ¿Muerto? ¿Por él mismo? La simple idea me aterra y me enoja: él no puede hacerme eso, y si es necesario darla la paliza que mencionó Haymitch, lo haré. Ahora ya no me parece tan descabellada la idea. Una ira irracional, mezclada con preocupación pura, me corroe. Mi cerebro le manda indicaciones a mis piernas, ordenándoles que se muevan, que corran, que suban inmediatamente.

Y mi supuesto primo lo hace más fácil.

—Deberíamos subir —habla Gale, tenso, y se adelanta a las protestas de mi madre y el señor Mellark—. Miren, yo no conozco a Peeta, tampoco estoy diciendo que sea una mala persona, pero Haymitch duerme con un cuchillo y es peligroso, casi hiere a Katniss. Perdóneme si no me fio de la estabilidad mental de su hijo.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —reclama el panadero, haciendo su carrera hacia arriba, y con la alarma en su mirada.

Y si su padre piensa que está tan mal, yo no soy quién para dudarlo.

Lo seguimos rápidamente; cuando abre la puerta de la habitación de Peeta, nos quedamos quietos y mudos de la impresión.

.

.

.

.

.

_Llevo horas sentado en el sillón de mi nueva casa, pasando entre mis dedos el frasco de pastillas, no muy convencido de tomarlas. Leo una y otra vez la hoja con las indicaciones para descifrar algún mensaje secreto pero no hay nada. Acabo de perder parte de la pierna, no se necesita ser un doctor para saber que hay un proceso de curación, pero que en la maldita hoja sólo diga que son pastillas para el dolor y para dormir, el horario en que debo tomarlas y un número telefónico para pedir más, se me hace insuficiente. ¿Y si la cicatriz, que aún no sana del todo, se abre? ¿Qué pasaría si consigo una infección? ¿Cuáles son los cuidados que debo tener de ahora en adelante? ¿Debo vendarme? ¿Debo llevar siempre la prótesis? ¿Debería quitármela para dormir, para bañarme? ¿Podré correr, ayudar en la panadería, cargar sacos de harina? ¿Siempre cojearé o sólo es por un tiempo?_

_Nada. No dice absolutamente nada sobre eso._

_Aviento el frasco y froto mi cara con ambas manos. Estoy desesperado. Siento que en cualquier momento colapsaré. No entiendo nada, ni siquiera a mí mismo. ¿Los Tributos muertos eran reales o un producto de mi imaginación? ¿Por qué estoy lleno de tristeza, de enojo, de decepción, de dolor… de nada a la vez? ¿Qué pasó durante todo este tiempo? Estoy completamente confundido. Quizá sea mejor que hoy me aparte de todos para asimilar todos los cambios y llorar lo necesario. Estoy demasiado cansado de pensar y de sentir. Tal vez si duermo un poco mi mente se aclare._

_De lo único que estoy seguro es de que mañana iré a buscar a Prim y a su familia para pedirles perdón por todas esas veces que la traté mal y las estupideces que dije sobre ellas; le pediré perdón a mi familia por todo lo que hice y retomaré mis actividades en la panadería; iré a visitar a mis amigos, a Delly, y trataré de que mi vida sea lo más normal posible… Estoy decidido._

_A final de cuentas estoy vivo, y mañana puede ser un buen día para volver a empezar._

_— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te perdiste el final del evento —me sobresalto._

_En la entrada del salón se encuentra mi familia. Mi padre me regala una de esas sonrisas bonachonas de siempre, mis hermanos están al borde del llanto, y mi madre, bueno, ella no cambia su profundo ceño fruncido._

_—Estoy cansado —respondo, encogiéndome de hombros._

_El silencio llena la casa. Nadie dice más, y yo no sé qué decir. Es como si fueran unos extraños. Como si no los conociera. Siento que me hundo más y más en el sillón. Quisiera decirles tantas cosas pero las palabras rebotan de un lado a otro en mi cabeza, como si fueran un rompecabezas que no puedo armar, y no me siento con la suficiente confianza de articular algo. Además, ¿qué les diría? "Fíjense que los Tributos muertos andan rondando por ahí afuera y me vine a esconder porque tengo miedo de que me hagan algo". Pensarían que estoy loco. Tampoco puedo decirles lo miserable que me siento o contarles sobre mi aventura en Los Juegos porque ellos lo saben; o lo mal que estoy por haber perdido parte de mi pierna o lo confundido que me siento o que, como no tenía pensado regresar, ahora no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo seguir con mi vida pero lo intentaré o que tengo el corazón y la mente destrozados o que lo único que deseo es dormir y dormir por horas y al despertar darme cuenta que todo fue una pesadilla y que todo sigue como antes: yo siendo un simple panadero, admirando a la distancia a la chica de la que estoy enamorado y al resto de su familia, repitiendo las mismas rutinas del diario y así otra vez, por el resto de mi vida._

_— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cartas de admiradoras? —pregunta Bran, tratando de cortar la tensión, señalando la mesita de cristal que tengo en frente._

_—Instrucciones —mi voz es tan hueca, tan formal, que no me reconozco—. Ah, y mi paga._

_Fijo mi vista en el voluminoso sobre y se me revuelve el estómago: hay una cantidad enorme, exorbitante, de billetes que bien podrían alimentar a cinco familias durante años, y es mío… por matar gente. Es asqueroso._

_—Pensé que se iban a tardar más en pagarte —comienza mi madre, viendo el sobre, anhelante—. No tenemos dinero y necesitamos reparar los vidrios rotos de la panadería y pagar las curaciones de Matt._

_—No empieces, Rita —le sisea mi padre._

_Un momento… ¿Vidrios rotos? ¿Curaciones? ¿De qué habla?_

_— ¿Qué pasó? —más que preguntar, exijo una respuesta._

_—Nada, hijo, no te preocupes —se adelanta mi padre, acercándose a mí—. Ya sabes cómo son tus hermanos. Tuvieron una discusión y la panadería sufrió las consecuencias._

_Algo raro está pasando. Por más enojados que estemos unos con otros, nunca nos hemos ido a los golpes._

_—Fue culpa de Matt. Él comenzó —asegura Bran. Pero es difícil creer eso cuando es él quien, por lo regular, comienza las peleas. Es demasiado bravucón._

_—Deja de decir estupideces. Comenzaste tú, tú rompiste los vidrios y tú vas a pagarlos. Como si Peeta no te conociera —refuta Matt, tranquilamente, como es él._

_—Si no fueras tan delicadito, nada hubiera pasado. Fue tu culpa por no aguantar una simple broma._

_Esto si lo creo. Bran hace bromas tan pesadas que dan ganas de romperle la nariz._

_—De lo único que soy culpable es de no haberte roto la cara por imbécil._

_Y lo hubiera creído de no ser porque también conozco a Matt. Él, simplemente, lo hubiera ignorado y no habría dado ni una sola explicación. Así es él. Además está el hecho de que nunca cae en las provocaciones de Bran, por más desesperante que éste logre ser. No importa lo estresado que se encuentre, tiene un temple tan fuerte que el mismísimo acero lo envidiaría._

_Para mi desgracia, o fortuna, mi madre despeja mis dudas:_

_—No dicen más que tonterías. ¿Por qué van a cargar con la culpa de otros? Fue la misma gente del Distrito quien nos atacó por tu comportamiento con la niña cuando comenzaron Los Juegos… ¡Casi matan a tu hermano!_

_Perder la otra pierna hubiera sido menos doloroso que esto._

_—…Además, necesitamos contratar a un ayudante. Peeta está tullido y no creo que pueda seguir con sus responsabilidades._

_El aire abandona mi cuerpo; la desesperación lo inunda._

_Mi padre y mis hermanos discuten quedamente con mi madre, pero a mí ya no me interesa nada. Mis actos alcanzaron a mi propia familia y no lo soporto. Se supone que el infierno de Los Juegos terminaría nada más llegar a casa…_

_—Tómalo —digo, ofreciéndole el sobre lleno de dinero. Dejan de discutir y me miran incrédulos—. Llévatelo todo._

_—Peeta, hijo, no… no es necesario. Ese dinero es tuyo y…_

_— ¡Que se lo lleven! —Grito, perdiendo el control, y lanzándoles el sobre—. ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡No quiero verlos! ¡Váyanse! ¡No regresen!_

_Inmediatamente, resplandeciendo, brillando, envueltos en una luz cegadora, los fantasmas de los Tributos muertos entran y atacan a mi familia._

_Uno a uno, mueren de las formas más aterradoras que pueda imaginar…_

Abro los ojos, agitado, y con el cuerpo tenso. Estoy completamente rígido. Dirijo mi vista al pequeño reloj que se encuentra a mi derecha, en el buró, pero me pierdo en el andar de las manecillas y no sé qué hora es. Es difícil saberlo estando casi a oscuras, aunque supongo que ya es de día por los tenues rayos del sol que logran filtrarse a mi habitación. Tampoco es que importe mucho, no tengo nada qué hacer o un lugar al que ir o alguien a quién ver.

El dolor se expande por todo mi cuerpo, si no fuera porque es imposible y ridículo diría que hasta el cabello me duele. Sé perfectamente que los fantasmas fueron parte de mis pesadillas y que no atacaron a mí familia, por esa parte estoy tranquilo; pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de lo demás. Fui el causante de la casi ruina de mi familia y mi madre piensa que soy un inútil, un tullido, o poco menos que inservible.

En el momento en que descubrí esto, mis pocas ganas de seguir con mi vida (si a esto puede llamársele vida) se extinguieron.

El día que regresé, estando entre tanta gente, junto a mi familia y a Prim, me sentía ajeno. Mi cuerpo estaba ahí, en la Plaza, pero mi mente regresó a la Arena, recordando y reprochándome las decisiones que tomé. Sentía asco de mí y de toda la gente que festejaba tanta muerte; de que habían olvidado lo miserables que eran sus vidas mientras el resto de los Distritos cargaba con la pena de sus hijos muertos; porque por mucha felicidad, eventos, comida, dentro de un año el infierno volverá. Aunado a eso, el miedo por ver aquellos fantasmas me paralizó. Caminaban junto a mí; se agarraban a mis ropas cada vez que daba un paso, haciendo mi andar más pesado y doloroso. Se interpusieron entre el recibimiento de mi familia; tenía miedo de que los atacarán e hicieran mi vida más miserable. Para no provocarlos, trataba de quedarme lo más quieto posible y no mirarlos a los ojos, evitando la amenaza de que en cualquier momento se convirtieran en algún tipo de bestia y atacaran a todo mundo por igual. Mi conciencia no hubiera soportado una muerte más.

No obstante, el miedo no era lo único que me paralizaba: la confusión, el enojo y la sensación de mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos también ayudaron.

Confusión por Gale y el hecho de que, de alguna manera, la gente del Capitolio pensara que somos amigos. ¿Amigos? ¿En serio? Si los músculos de mi cara recordaran cómo sonreír, juro que me partiría de risa.

_"Bien hecho, Mellark",_ fueron sus palabras, siguiendo con la farsa, y extendiéndome su mano. Una mano que acepté, sin saber a bien por qué, y que me recibió con un fuerte apretón en el que no percibí rastro de enojo o incomodidad, al contrario, lo sentí sincero. Aunque claro, en estos momentos no es bueno confiar en mis sensaciones.

Por otro lado, Katniss. Mi Katniss, aquella chica que tanto amé en silencio, _rompió mi corazón_ de tal manera que no hay modo alguno para recomponerlo: de haberme acercado a ella antes de la Cosecha y me hubiese rechazado, habría sido menos doloroso. No la culpo por prestarse también a la farsa, al show, porque fuimos Haymitch y yo quienes iniciamos con esto, pero haber aceptado que la besara delante de todos sé que no es propio de ella. No puedo negar que ganas no me faltaron de aprovechar el momento, de estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta que el aliento me faltara… pero no. No así. No con mentiras ni engaños ni por obligación ni nada. Siempre soñé con que me aceptara por mí mismo, que pudiera enamorarse poco a poco mientras yo la cortejaba, ganarme la aceptación de su familia y que me dieran la oportunidad de protegerlas. De romper las fuertes barreras invisibles de nuestro estrato social y repetir la historia de sus padres. _Demasiado bello para ser verdad_, pienso.

Tristemente, me di cuenta que en verdad el Capitolio también me quitó la posibilidad de hacer las cosas de distinta manera: con mi victoria, también aseguraron mi desgracia.

Y Prim, bueno, ni siquiera quiero pensar en ella, hacerlo sólo acentúa mis recuerdos y hace que mi enojo se incremente.

Nunca pensé sentir este repentino odio hacia alguien que quiero; nunca imaginé que no quisiera ver a alguien que, supuestamente, era importante en mi vida; nunca pasó por mi cabeza que renegaría por conocer a alguien tan encantadora como Prim. El odio es una palabra muy fuerte para alguien como ella, sin embargo, es la única palabra para describir lo que ahora me provoca… y duele, duele mucho.

Hay momentos en que no soporto su ausencia y decido que es hora de ir a buscarla, de retomar el vínculo que habíamos creado, pero después recuerdo que fue ella quien me abandonó, quien no me quiere y que ya no soy necesario en su vida, así que desisto.

Las tres primeras noches, posteriores a mi llegada al Distrito, no podía dormir. _Experimentaba el insomnio no como la ausencia de sueño, sino como el miedo a soñar._ Su imagen me atormentaba, específicamente la de ella y su familia. Las imaginaba felices, riendo sin parar y siguiendo con su vida normal, obviamente ignorándome como siempre; así que le pedí a Haymitch que evitara cualquier tipo de contacto que Prim, o cualquiera de ellas, quisiera tener conmigo, solo para evitar que me dijera con palabras lo que sus acciones ya me habían dejado claro.

Si quería alejarse de mí, yo lo haría más fácil.

Los días después de que las cámaras abandonaran el Distrito, ya no podía mantener mi mente clara. Las seguía imaginando, señalándome, riéndose, burlándose de mí, produciéndome nauseas. Incluso cuando lograba dormir un poco, mis sueños se volvían más escalofriantes, más reales, más brillantes, lo que me provocaba vomitar con constancia apenas abría los ojos.

Después de una semana, a causa de mi incomodidad, decidí probar dormir en el sillón que se encuentra en la esquina de mi habitación. La sensación de que los fantasmas seguían aquí se intensificaba cada día más, así que me envolví en las cobijas y me hice un ovillo en el sillón. El dolor en la espalda se unió a la larga fila de dolores y me era imposible dormir, sin contar que apenas y cerraba los ojos, horribles y destellantes visiones de Los Juegos me atormentaban; también por la terrible sensación de que los fantasmas me vigilaban por las ventanas o que los escuchaba golpeando a mi puerta.

Perdiendo la cuenta de los días, no pude soportar más y decidí empezar a tomar las pastillas para dormir, junto con las pastillas para el dolor en la pierna. Una combinación peligrosa, pero necesaria. El dolor en la espalda se iba, pero, a partir de ahí, las noches se convirtieron en un completo infierno. Las pastillas me ayudan a dormir por más tiempo, evitan que me despierte, pero las pesadillas no paran. Son largas horas de horribles sueños con las cosas que más miedo me dan. Se manifiestan con detalles tan vividos y resplandecientes que me parecen tan reales; ya no sé si duermo o está pasando realmente. He revivido una y mil veces mis días en Los Juegos, cada detalle, cada momento, cada dolor. Todo. He visto morir a mi familia, a Prim, a Katniss, hasta a Gale, de todas las formas posibles y no soy capaz de poder mover un solo dedo. Sólo me despierto aterrado, nervioso, ansioso, iracundo, odiando a todo el mundo, sin poder mover algunas partes de mi cuerpo y un asqueroso sabor a podrido en la boca.

Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de tomar las pastillas.

Miro nuevamente el reloj, son las doce.

No sólo yo me siento raro, el reloj también lo está: veo las manecillas cambiar constantemente, pero no estoy seguro, casi me aventuraría a afirmar que es la misma hora desde que desperté. No sé qué pasa. El mundo exterior y yo estamos tan separados que no logro distinguir algo en específico.

Mi cuerpo ha dejado de sentirse rígido; me levanto, sin saber para qué, pero lo hago. Doy vueltas a mi habitación. Trato de distinguir sonido alguno pero todo está en completo silencio. _Quizá mi padre se haya hartado de mi comportamiento y haya decidido dejarme solo_, pienso. Un pinchazo de dolor se instala en mi pecho pero lo ignoro. Me convenzo de que es mejor así. Él no se merece soportar esto.

El dolor en mi pierna también es raro. No me duele el muñón, ese ya cicatrizó, aun así, cojeo un poco. Lo insoportable es sentir dolor donde no hay nada; a veces siento que mi pierna sigue ahí, incluso la sensación de adormecimiento o un leve cosquilleo me persigue. Y ahora mismo pareciera que me va a dar un calambre.

Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Me siento en la silla del tocador y extiendo mis piernas; masajeo la que está amputada y trato de calmarme. Aceptando mi condición, me digo que no hay nada ahí y que no tiene por qué doler. Inhalo y exhalo varias veces hasta que la sensación se va por completo. Entonces, sin querer, alzo la vista y me encuentro con mi propio reflejo. No sé quién sea ese chico, no lo reconozco.

Supongo que era de esperarse, dado que he matado.

No tiene sentido tratar de racionalizar la situación por la que lo hice. En mi defensa, podría decir que sólo traté de mantenernos con vida el mayor tiempo posible, que estaba en todo mi derecho de hacerlo, pero eso no ayuda cuando tus acciones te persiguen en tus sueños. Eso no cambia el hecho de que para que Prim y yo estemos aquí, veintidós vidas tuvieron que extinguirse por completo.

Tengo que aceptar, a pesar de mi deseo de no transformarme en algo que no era yo, que he cambiado. El Capitolio me cambió. Ya no soy ese chico cualquiera que atendía una pobre panadería y que compartía la misma vida miserable que el resto del Distrito; ese chico que, dentro de lo poco, era feliz, que se divertía con sus amigos, que era él mismo sin temor a que se burlaran de él. Ese chico que estaba conforme consigo mismo. ¿Qué es lo que me pasó? ¿Por qué precisamente yo tenía que convertirme en esto? ¿Cómo poder sentirme bien si mis sueños y las personas que los dominan me recuerdan mis errores, me juzgan, se burlan de mí y me hacen sentir como una basura?

¿Quién soy?

Observo detenidamente mi reflejo; analizo mis rasgos. Busco algo que valga la pena, pero no encuentro nada. Estoy perdido y no sé cómo ni dónde comenzar a buscarme y si llegaré a encontrarme.

—Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, vivo en el Distrito 12 —le hablo a mi reflejo, tratando de buscar la respuesta en mi voz—. Gané los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre junto con mi compañera de Distrito, Primrose Everdeen. Tengo dieciséis años, ella doce, y veintidós personas tuvieron que morir para coronarnos como Vencedores, de las cuales, maté a cuatro y fui responsable de dos. Y no pasa un minuto en que no me odie por ello.

¿Soy un asesino? El solo pensarlo me produce nauseas, pero sí, sí lo soy. ¿Soy un Vencedor? También. ¿Pero eso qué significa? ¿Dinero a manos llenas, ropa a montones? ¿Vivir en una lujosa casa cuyo ambiente es aterrador? ¿Qué caso tiene vivir tan cómodamente (pienso en Haymitch) cuando se está tan solo y abandonado? Es como cuando en mi antigua casa lanzábamos al rincón algo que ya no nos era útil, o que pensábamos que podíamos encontrarle un uso después. A final de cuentas, terminábamos por olvidarlo. ¿Es eso lo que pasa con los Vencedores después de sus días de fama y gloria? ¿El Capitolio los arrincona, los olvida, hasta que tienen que usarlos otra vez?

¿Qué tengo verdaderamente? Nada. Sólo mi soledad, mis pesadillas y mis deseos de morir.

¿Qué quién soy? No lo sé. Nunca tendré certeza de quién soy realmente, si sólo un alma atormentada o un mero estorbo esperando por un milagro.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente y repito la súplica que a diario le pronuncio al aire: —Lo siento mucho.

Al decir esto, una parte de mí se siente liberada, pero no dura lo suficiente. El dolor en los hombros y en la espalda regresa. La culpa sigue ahí.

—_Abre los ojos y enfréntame_ —susurran.

Aterrorizado, lo hago, con la esperanza de que sólo haya sido producto de mi imaginación. Pero no es así. Esto nunca me había pasado. Aprisionado por el miedo, mi cuerpo se paraliza y veo con horror que una deslumbrante Clove está aquí, en el espejo, viéndome con odio y con una sonrisa burlona.

— _¡Vamos! ¡Enfréntame!_ —Grita; no sé cómo, me incorporo y doy dos pasos hacia atrás—. _No importa lo que hagas, te atraparé a ti y a todas las personas que amas y las mataré, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas tus manos en mi cabeza? ¿Quieres sentir el dolor que me causaste?_

Mi puño se impacta dos veces en la cara de Clove, que se despedaza en millones de pedazos. Pedazos titilantes que vuelan en todas direcciones. Pedazos que me dicen que la maté otra vez.

Las náuseas vuelven. Corro hacia el baño, pero antes de hacer algo, sin querer, miro el espejo y me encuentro con Tresh, desfigurado, sangrando, con la piel colgando y burlándose de mí. En mi desesperación por no saber qué pasa ni en qué momento lograron entrar hasta mi habitación, mi otro puño se impacta en el espejo y lo rompe. Miro mis manos. Esas manos que antes sólo amasaban pan y que ahora saben lo que se siente matar. Estoy a punto de acunar mi cara en estas mismas manos pero el terror se mezcla con el dolor: un grito ahogado se eleva en mi garganta cuando veo ríos de sangre brotar de ellas.

Sangre de Clove, de Marvel, de Salma, de Adem, de Tresh, de mi pequeña Rue…

Ansioso y asustado, regreso y saco del buró el frasco de pastillas y tomo una. Necesito dormir, escapar, dejar de sentir. Me cubro, me envuelvo, me enredo entre las cobijas y me aferro a ellas, rogando porque se vayan, que me dejen en paz o que me maten de una vez y así acabar con esto.

Pasados unos minutos, mis parpados pesan. La opresión en el pecho regresa y sé que estoy a punto de perderme en esos sueños que no son tan distantes de la realidad.

.

_Abrazo con fuerza a mi familia. Los eché tanto de menos que no quiero privarme de este momento. Después de pensar que no los volvería a ver, podría estar así toda mi vida. De repente, de no sé dónde, aparece Clove, me aparta bruscamente de mi padre y le rompe el cuello. Adem y Salma atraviesan a mis hermanos con una lanza; Marvel golpea a mi madre sin piedad hasta que muere; Tresh le ordena a un par de mutos que ataquen a Prim y su familia, al Distrito entero... Y me quedo tieso, sin poder mover un solo músculo para ayudarlos. Quiero gritar pero mi garganta es incapaz de proferir sonido alguno; quiero luchar pero mis fuerzas me abandonan poco a poco. Quiero cerrar los ojos pero una fuerza superior me obliga a mantenerlos abiertos y presenciar esta masacre._

_—Es tu culpa, Chico Amoroso —me dice Cato, entre la multitud siendo acribillada._

_—Te ayudé y mira cómo me pagas, viviendo una vida que no te mereces —dice mi ex aliado del 3, Jeff._

_— ¿Por qué no los proteges, Peeta? ¿Los vas a dejar morir como lo hiciste conmigo? —grita Rue, con su carita llena de lágrimas._

_"Lo siento, lo siento. Perdónenme", grito en mi cabeza, tratando de hacer un inútil esfuerzo por hacerme escuchar._

_Miles de cañonazos resonando, la sangre esparcida por toda la Plaza y los últimos quejidos de vida, clamando por mi ayuda, son el cruel recordatorio de cómo las personas que quiero, y mi Distrito entero, pagan por las consecuencias de mis actos._

Abro los ojos fuertemente y parpadeo varias veces a causa de la luz. Fue otra pesadilla, me digo, pero eso no aminora el dolor y la realidad. ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? ¿Cómo les hago entender que yo no pedí esto? Yo no quería vivir. Si hay algún culpable, es la gente del Capitolio, ellos fueron quienes alegaron por mi vida, quienes lloraron por mí; son los causantes de tantas muertes y de que mi vida sea un completo infierno.

Ellos, por su absurda diversión, me convirtieron en un asesino.

Caigo en cuenta que estoy en mi habitación, acostado en mi cama y lo peor de todo, que la luz está encendida. Comienzo a temblar, a sudar, a sentirme aterrado. Las luces deberían estar apagadas para evitar que los fantasmas me encuentren. Me incorporo un poco y lo que veo hace que casi me caiga de la cama: Prim está aquí, dormida a un lado mío… Y Haymitch también está aquí, sentado y bebiendo en el sillón de la esquina.

— ¿Tuviste dulces sueños? ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga una tacita de café, unas galletas, algo, _Panadero_? —dice, siseando de rabia.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —le escupo, lleno de rabia, de dolor, de miedo, de todo.

—La Nenita está cuidándote, o al menos eso pretendía antes de quedarse dormida. ¿Yo? Pues por muchas razones —da un largo trago a su bebida y continua, con una peligrosa calma y los ojos inyectados de furia—. Vine a ver al Chico que dejo morir a la pequeña niña del 11 a causa de su estupidez…

— ¡Cállate! —aprieto los labios para no gritar. Eso fue un golpe bajo. Nunca me lo esperé viniendo de él.

—… O qué me dices de cuando atravesaste a los chicos del cuatro con tu lanza. Muy salvaje, ¿eh?

—Haymitch, en serio, cállate —aprieto los puños para no perder el control.

—… O la vez que le rompiste el cuello a la del dos y mataste a golpes al del uno. Aterrador, ¿verdad?

— ¡Basta! —siseo, saltando de la cama y señalándolo amenazadoramente, pero él ni se inmuta.

—Y cuando los mutos acabaron con el del once... fue realmente espeluznante. Te felicito, Chico, ni los Profesionales nos podrían haber dado un espectáculo como ese.

Suficiente.

Voy hacia él, dispuesto a todo, pero, sorprendentemente, él es más rápido que yo, y más fuerte: cuando me doy cuenta, su puño conecta en mi mandíbula, como lo hiciera hace tiempo en el tren que nos llevaba al Capitolio. Caigo al suelo, derrotado. No tengo fuerzas para incorporarme. Todo me da vueltas. Mi cuerpo resiente todos estos días de inmovilidad.

—Así me gusta, Chico. _Es mejor enojado que dormido_. Recuérdalo bien.

Y, como si nada, regresa a su asiento.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —pregunto, aturdido, y arrastrándome hasta que mi espalda toca la base de la cama—. Si buscas hacerme sentir culpable, no hacía falta que me recordaras lo que hice, vivo con ello, así que no te esfuerces.

—No está de más recordártelo. Uno nunca sabe, quizá algún día lo olvides y _aprendas a disfrutarlo_.

—No digas estupideces. Yo nunca disfrutaría hacer algo así —mi cabeza comienza a doler. Palpita. Parece a punto de estallar—. Si eso era todo, ya te puedes ir.

—No, no es todo —se queda un momento en silencio, mirándome; parece estar librando una fuerte batalla interna. Aprieta los puños con fuerza. Estoy seguro que volverá a golpearme. Al final, habla, y me desconcierta—. _Déjalo ir_, Peeta.

—Especifica —le ordeno. Me llevo los dedos a las sienes porque el dolor se está volviendo insoportable, y con eso mi humor también.

—Si no aceptas lo que pasó, no podrás salir del hoyo en el que estás metido. Ellos están muertos y bien enterrados y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo. Afróntalo y punto.

—Pues no creo que estén tan muertos; siguen aquí, esperando el momento para hacerme sufrir más. No duermo por temor a que irrumpan en mi cuarto, y cuando logro dormir, aunque sea un poco, se meten en mis sueños. No puedo disfrutar lo que tengo por temor a que me lo quiten. No es tan fácil como piensas.

—No te estoy diciendo que será fácil, te estoy diciendo que los dejes ir. Si ellos están aquí es porque tú los retienes, tú eres quien los obliga a estar en un lugar al que ya no pertenecen. Perdónate, perdónalos y déjalos ir en paz.

¿Será que es cierto? ¿Yo los atraigo sin ser consciente? No, no puede ser. Siempre les grito que se vayan pero no lo hacen. Son ellos quienes quieren estar aquí.

—No puedo. Yo… yo debería estar muerto, junto con ellos. Siento como si los hubiera traicionado al seguir con vida. Pensé que cuando yo muriera, iba a pagar por lo que hice, pero no fue así. No sé en qué momento todo se complicó, en qué momento la gente del Capitolio decidió que yo no podía morir. No te miento si te digo que los odio.

—Es muy fácil odiarlos. Pero ellos aman a los asesinos, es retorcido, pero es verdad. Y también es cierto que deberías estar muerto, yo no lo pongo en duda, pero no lo estás, así que compórtate como un hombre y _afronta las consecuencias de estarlo, porque serán duras y crueles._

—No sé si pueda. Hay momentos en que…

— ¡Diablos, Peeta! —la calma de hace un rato terminó; está muy, muy furioso—. ¡Sobreviviste a 22 Tributos, a una infección, a un par de golpizas y a las lágrimas de la _Nenita_…, no me vengas con que no puedes!

Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar. Regreso a mis días en la Arena y todo eso parece un juego de niños en comparación con esto. Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil, que iba a costar tanto trabajo, tanto dolor y remordimiento. _En cierto modo, la vida es mejor después de Los Juegos. De otro modo, la vida es mucho peor._

—Y más te vale que aceptes lo que eres: _un asesino_ —dice, duro, cruel—. Porque esa etiqueta la cargaras el resto de tu vida; y si la olvidas, cada año, en cada Juego, el Capitolio te lo recordará, así que es mejor que lo tengas presente por ti mismo. Sufrirás, te lamentarás, llorarás, pero eso no va a limpiar la sangre de tus manos. Las pesadillas seguirán, tal vez con el tiempo sean menos, pero aprende a vivir con ellas. Haz de toda esta mierda algo tuyo, aprópiate, aduéñate, empápate de ello y, quizá, la carga sea menor. Nunca olvides quién eras y quién eres ahora; toma lo mejor de ambas partes y conviértelo en tu mejor arma para defenderte… para hacer que valga la pena. Dime, ¿cómo piensas cumplir tu promesa de cuidar a la Nenita? Encerrándote y dejándote morir no creo que lo logres.

—Prim es fuerte; además, tiene a su familia, ya no me necesita —no puedo evitar amortiguar el dolor y la amargura en mi voz.

Recuerdo el día que llegamos, cuando soltó mi mano y corrió hacía ellas. Quizá suene egoísta, pero me sentí abandonado, usado. De nueva cuenta, yo era un simple intruso ante ese cuadro familiar. Fue como romper una alianza que ya no nos llevaría a más: cada quién por su lado y buscando la forma de sobrevivir. Lo vi claramente, mientras yo me quedaba allí, parado y solo, abandonado, triste, viendo cómo se desvanecía todo lo que habíamos creado.

—Y es mejor que se aleje de mí, después de todo lo que hice, ni siquiera creo que su familia esté de acuerdo en que nos frecuentemos —añado, repitiendo la misma excusa patética que le dije a mi padre para no revelar mis verdaderos motivos, sintiendo que se me oprime el pecho, pero es lo mejor.

—De acuerdo, ella es feliz con su familia y ya no te necesita. ¿Y tú? ¿La necesitas? ¿Dejaste de quererla así tan de repente?

Silencio. Me trago las palabras que quieren salir a borbotones. No puedo aceptar ante Haymitch la falta que me hace, o lo dolido que me sentí cuando soltó mi mano, o que pensarla me hace revivir mis horrores, o lo malditamente desesperado que estoy por no saber de ella.

— ¿Entonces, ya no me quieres? —una dulce y lastimosa vocecita se escucha detrás de mí.

Mi corazón se detiene un momento. Me tenso. Me aterro. Mis lágrimas brotan más. Había olvidado que estaba aquí.

_"Claro que te quiero, pero a veces te odio. A pesar de eso, sigues siendo importante para mí, pero entiéndelo, no puedo arrastrarte al desastre que estoy hecho. Mi deber es seguir protegiéndote, aunque eso signifique alejarme completamente de ti",_ quisiera decirle, verla a los ojos, pero no puedo. Lo único que sale de mi boca es mi propia condena.

—No, ya no —mis labios queman por la gran mentira. Soy tan cobarde que ni siquiera volteo a verla.

Silencio y más silencio.

Miro a Haymitch, suplicándole por ayuda, para que la saque de aquí, para que me deje seguir conmiserándome y revolcándome en mi propia miseria, pero sólo recibo una mirada llena de reproche y de tantas cosas más que me hacen sentir peor.

—Tú me dijiste que no permitiera que la muerte de Rue y los otros chicos fuera en vano —comienza Prim—. Me pediste ser feliz por ellos y honrar su memoria. Nosotros estamos aquí y tenemos que hacerlo, Peeta. Recordarlos con cariño y vivir la vida que se les negó, pero no puedo hacerlo sola.

Siento como si me hubiera dado una patada en el estómago. Cada palabra es como un puñal que se entierra repetidamente en mi pecho; como si hubiera asestado mil golpes en mi cara; como si hubiera activado todas mis lágrimas porque lloro como un poseso.

—Le prometiste a Rue que me regresarías a casa, pero no me sirve de nada que lo hayas hecho porque me estás abandonando —el dolor y reproche es palpable en su voz; doblo mis piernas, hundiendo mi cabeza en ellas, tratando de alejarme de sus palabras—. Me salvaste de tantas cosas pero eres tú y tu actitud lo que me hace daño. Si ya no me quieres, no tiene caso que siga aquí, preocupándome por ti… Mejor me hubieras dejado morir.

Mis sollozos son tan fuertes que temo ahogarme. Me siento más desesperado que nunca, por un lado, las palabras de Haymitch hacen eco; por otro, Prim y su sufrimiento causado por mí; y después, la gran culpa que llevo encima. ¿Qué hago? ¿Vivo una vida miserable que no me merezco o trato de seguir adelante?

Unos delgados, delicados y fuertes brazos me rodean, y me aferro a ellos dejando salir todo el dolor de estos días que no la tuve cerca; la necesidad de volver a abrazarla; la egoísta resignación de darme cuenta que no puedo ni quiero alejarla de mí, no para protegerla, sino porque soy yo quien la necesita más de lo que ella a mí; porque, mal que me pese, no puedo hacerlo solo…

Porque, aunque mi cabeza me diga que debo odiarla, mis sentimientos se aferran al cariño que siento por ella.

—Perdóname —suplico entre sollozos—. Por favor, perdóname.

Escucho que la puerta se abre y se cierra; atraigo a Prim más a mí. Seguramente son los fantasmas que vienen a atacarnos y no puedo permitirlo. Quiero pararme y luchar, enfrentarlos, proteger a mi Pequeña, pero el aire se me va. Mi vista se nubla. No puedo respirar. Siento que me ahogo. Lloro demasiado. Me estoy sofocando. Mi cuerpo tiembla descontroladamente. Prim se separa de mí…

—Peeta, Peeta, me escuchas —no reconozco esa voz—. Estas respirando demasiado rápido y tomando mucho oxígeno. Pon tu cabeza entre tus rodillas y tranquilízate. Eso es. Cálmate. Inhala y exhala lentamente. No te muevas, no trates de levantarte.

Sigo sus instrucciones y comienzo a sentirme menos agitado. Abro los ojos, que me duelen de tanto forzarlos a estar cerrados, pero todo me da vueltas y veo pequeños puntos amarillos y blancos que me desconciertan; alguien toma mi cabeza y me obliga a levantarla, forcejeo inmediatamente, pensando que son los fantasmas queriendo hacerme daño, pero sujetan mis brazos y estoy muy débil como para seguir tratando de apartarme. Me rindo. Me doy por vencido. Que hagan de mí lo que quieran.

—Mírame, no voy a hacerte daño —me toman de las mejillas y una cara poco conocida aparece en mi campo de visión: la Sra. Everdeen—. Así está mucho mejor. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansado —digo, en un hilo de voz.

—Toma, bebe un poco.

Me acerca un vaso con agua, lo acepto entre mis temblorosas manos y lo bebo de un sorbo. Estoy sediento. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bebí o comí algo? No lo recuerdo.

—Más… Necesito más agua —pido, jadeando y desesperado por otro poco.

Escucho cómo alguien baja y sube rápidamente las escaleras, e, inmediatamente después, aparece el vaso con agua. Lo vuelvo a beber como si fuera el último en el mundo. Me siento más tranquilo, débil, pero tranquilo. Trato de recordar qué es lo que pasó para ponerme así: estaba durmiendo, tuve una pesadilla… Haymitch… hable con él. Mi Pequeña estaba aquí, abrazándome, pero ya no más. Se fue, me volvió a abandonar o… ¿o qué tal que los fantasmas se la llevaron y su mamá no se ha dado cuenta?

— ¡Prim! ¿Dónde está Prim? —pregunto, aterrorizado—. Ellos se la llevaron y…

—Aquí estoy, Peeta —aparece a un lado mío, tomando mi temblorosa mano y sonriéndome con tristeza—. Y nadie me alejará de ti.

La tomo por los hombros, asegurándome de que es real: —Pensé que… Estabas aquí y después no… Creí… Oh, no sé qué me pasa. No entiendo nada.

—Tranquilo —toma mi otra mano la Sra. Everdeen—. Solamente te hiperventilaste y te confundiste, es normal. ¿Estás mejor?

—Si… No. No lo sé. Me cosquillea todo el cuerpo y me siento desorientado.

— ¿Qué te hizo ponerte así? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Su voz desborda tanta dulzura y preocupación que me sobresalta y las lágrimas se arremolinan lentamente en mis ojos. ¿Por qué mi madre no se preocupa así por mí? Me paso una mano por el rostro, apretando mis dedos contra mis ojos y sacudo la cabeza repetidamente en señal de que no quiero hablar, pero a mi boca o a mis emociones poco les importa.

—Estoy bien. Es sólo… yo sólo —inspiro profundamente, tratando de recomponerme y que no vea lo devastado que estoy—. No sé… Creo… Creo. No puedo, lo siento. Simplemente no soy capaz…

—No te esfuerces, yo sé lo que necesitas. ¿Qué te parece si tomas un baño para que te relajes un poco mientras te preparamos una taza de té caliente? ¿Te agrada la idea? —Su preocupación amenaza con desmoronarme, así que solamente asiento; sé que si hablo comenzaré a llorar otra vez—. Muy bien. Me llevaré a Prim un momento en lo que te recompones y te alistas, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento otra vez; Prim me da un leve apretón en la mano y la Sra. Everdeen me sonríe, escucho que habla con alguien y después sale de mi habitación. ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? ¿Quién la llamó? Todo es verdaderamente confuso.

—Vamos, Peeta, a las damas no se les hace esperar.

Alzo la mirada y veo a mi padre, sonriéndome y estrechándome su mano. Trato de hacer una broma, decir algo, lo que sea, pero me limito a forzar una sonrisa porque estoy demasiado deshecho para otra cosa. Acepto su mano, pero el temblor no se ha disipado de mi cuerpo y no estoy seguro de poder incorporarme. Alguien toma mi otro brazo y lo pasa por su cuello, ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Mis piernas tiemblan más al darme cuenta de quién es.

—Tú… eres… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Apúrate, Mellark, no eres muy liviano.

Me trago mi impresión y dejo que mi padre, sosteniéndome de un lado, y Gale, por el otro, me arrastren hacia el baño. Definitivamente, no entiendo nada.

—Gale, por favor, sostenlo —pide mi padre, con su habitual amabilidad—. Hijo, te voy a desvestir, te noto tan débil que me da miedo que te caigas.

Me doy cuenta que no tengo puesta mi camisa, ¿en qué momento me la quitó? ¿Tan mal estoy que no recuerdo hechos recientes? Pero mi confusión se disipa cuando siento que desabrocha mi pantalón. Simplemente, me vuelvo loco.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —trato en vano de empujarlo pero Gale aprieta su agarre contra mí. Es más fuerte de lo que parece, o yo soy muy débil—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡No me toques!

— ¡Basta, Peeta! —dice mi padre, severamente—. Te vas a quedar quieto y me vas a dejar darte un baño, quieras o no.

—Por favor, no. Papá… No lo entiendes…

—Pues entonces háblame, dime qué sucede para poder hacerlo. No soy adivino.

—Mi… p-pierna. No, no quiero…

—No pasa nada, hijo. Hay cosas peores —vuelve a hablarme con cariño—. Gale, ¿podrías dejarnos solos? Quizá Peeta se sienta más cómodo…

— ¡No! Los dos… salgan los dos, por favor —mis ojos queman a causa de las lágrimas que quieren salir. Esto es humillante—. Yo… puedo hacerlo.

—Pero…

—Por favor. Te prometo que puedo hacerlo pero váyanse los dos. Sólo… tráiganme ropa limpia y en un momento salgo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Asiento—. Está bien, vuelvo en un momento.

Sale, dejándome a solas con Gale, quien no afloja su agarre.

—Puedes soltarme —pido, dócilmente; me intimida—. Creo que puedo sostenerme.

—Ven, camina un poco hacia acá —me dice, sin soltarme, con su tono de voz fuerte, seguro, pero no grosero o harto; me acerca a la ducha y señala las manijas—. Agárrate de ahí.

Me sostengo, aún tembloroso, pero las ganas de recoger la poca dignidad que me queda son más fuertes que logro mantenerme estable. Le advierto que abriré la ducha y se aleja. Dejo que el chorro de agua me golpee, con la esperanza de que no se dé cuenta que ya estoy llorando.

—Peeta, aquí está tu ropa. ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? —pregunta de nueva cuenta mi padre.

—No. Él puede solo —se adelanta Gale—. Esperaremos afuera pero dejaremos la puerta abierta por si algo se te ofrece.

Asiento hacia él, en forma de agradecimiento por no hacerme sentir como un inválido aunque sí lo sea. Suficiente tengo con sentirlo a diario o con mi madre pensándolo.

Se lleva a mi renuente, amable y bondadoso padre, y me dejan solo. Muerdo mi labio para amortiguar los sollozos. _¿De dónde me salen tantas malditas lágrimas?,_ me pregunto con reproche. Como puedo, me deshago de mis calcetines, evitando mirar hacia abajo, y sigo con mi pantalón y mis calzoncillos. No me quito la prótesis, sé que si en estos momentos le doy un pequeño vistazo a mi muñón me quebraré aún más.

Me ducho lo más rápido que puedo, dejando mi mente en blanco, apartando todas la preguntas y dudas que tengo –y por el temor de que alguien entre y me vea así. Me seco y me pongo la pijama que me dejo mi padre. No tengo ganas de salir y enfrentarme a lo que viene pero no tengo opción. Cuando estoy listo, o eso creo, inhalo y exhalo por un par de minutos recordando las palabras de Haymitch: _"Compórtate como un hombre y afronta las consecuencias"._ Lo malo de esto es que no me siento un hombre o un simple adolescente, sino como un asustadizo crío de 6 años.

Me repito que no tengo que llorar otra vez, y salgo.

Apenas pongo un pie afuera y cinco pares de ojos se instalan sobre mí. Se me estruja el estómago porque cualquier posibilidad, por pequeña que fuese, se ha esfumado. No puedo escapar. No puedo esconderme. No puedo hacer nada. Ha llegado el momento de hablar.

— ¿Qué tal te cayó el baño? ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta la Sra. Everdeen en el mismo tono cariñoso de hace un rato. Si sigue hablándome así me volveré a quebrar.

—M-mejor, gracias —contesto casi en un susurro y sin despegar mi vista del suelo. Me cuesta mirar a alguien a los ojos.

—Perfecto. Ven, acomódate —me guía a la cama como si fuera un niño—. Estás muy flaco y pálido, no te sienta muy bien el encierro. ¿Cómo está tu pierna? ¿Te duele? ¿Te enviaron algún tipo de medicina, recomendaciones, algo?

Juro que trato te aguantar pero mis ojos comienzan a escocer nuevamente. En cualquier momento me derrumbaré.

—Me enviaron esto —digo, con voz temblorosa, y sacando el par de frascos del buró, ofreciéndoselos.

— ¿Y te han ayudado? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Te duele la pierna?—pregunta mientras los observa.

—No lo sé —digo; me doy cuenta que una lágrima recorre mi mejilla y la limpio rápidamente. Me siento muy avergonzado porque se dará cuenta de lo mal que estoy de la cabeza—. Es… es… no debería doler pero lo hace.

— ¿No debería?

—Sí, se supone que ya no… que no hay nada —trago fuertemente, ni siquiera puedo decir en voz alta que me cortaron parte de mi pierna—. Pero a veces siento el mismo dolor que sentí cuando… cuando…

Me palpitan las sienes; llevo mis dedos ahí y cierro los ojos fuertemente. Los recuerdos me atacan y me agitan: _"… el lobo me muerde la pierna y me arrastra. Escucho a Tresh gritar, jadear, pelear contra el otro… El muto me suelta. El dolor en mi pierna es insoportable. Me rodea, me olisquea y me gruñe con ferocidad, enseñándome sus colmillos. Hubiera sido mejor que me matara en ese momento: esa bestia monstruosa tiene los ojos de Rue."_

Pero esos ojos son más escalofriantes porque brillan intensamente, reflejando el odio que sienten por mí. Se me revuelve el estómago, el sabor a podrido inunda mi boca. Gateo hasta el otro lado de la cama, en un esfuerzo inútil por llegar al baño, pero termino vomitando en el suelo. Arcada tras arcada mi garganta quema, arde. El sabor de la bilis se mezcla con lo podrido y las arcadas se intensifican.

Cuando termino de devolver lo que sea que haya devuelto, mi padre me acomoda nuevamente en la cama y la Sra. Everdeen limpia mi cara con un paño mojado. Los temblores regresan, el miedo también. Necesito tomar mis pastillas. Debo dormir, o al menos tratar. Es más fácil lidiar con el miedo en mis sueños.

—Cálmate, Peeta —me toma por los hombros la mayor de las Everdeen—. Cierra los ojos. Respira hondo. Así. Mantenlo. Ahora, suelta el aire poco a poco. Muy bien. Hazlo otra vez. Eso es. Abre los ojos lentamente y mira a tu alrededor. Estas en el Distrito 12, en la habitación de tu nueva casa. Sitúate aquí, no regreses a otro lugar. Mírame a los ojos y mira a las personas que están con nosotros.

Agitado, hago lo que me dice y recorro mi habitación. A mi derecha se encuentra el baño y el armario lleno de ropa; al frente tengo el tocador desordenado y el espejo roto; a un lado, está la puerta que da al pasillo, a las otras habitaciones y a la planta de abajo; a mi izquierda, en el sofá de la esquina, se encuentra sentada Katniss, y Prim en sus piernas; parado junto a ellas, está Gale. Y a un lado del buró, se encuentra mi padre. Regreso mi vista a la Sra. Everdeen y me fijo en sus ojos azules. _Son iguales a los de Prim_, pienso, _sólo que más cansados, más desgastados, derrotados._

—Las personas que estamos aquí nos preocupamos por ti y no vamos a dejar que nada malo te pase, ¿entiendes? No tengas miedo. Ahora dime, ¿la pierna te duele como cuando te hirieron aunque ya no esté, cierto? Incluso sientes que se te adormece o pequeños espasmos.

—Sí. ¿Cómo…, cómo supo? —pregunto, sorprendido, dejando de lado mis miedos.

—He tratado a personas a las que les falta un miembro y todas ellas siguen sintiendo dolor aunque no haya nada que lo provoque. Yo lo llamo dolor fantasma, así que no te preocupes, es normal lo que sientes.

— ¿En serio? Yo pensé… creí que me estaba volviendo loco.

—De ninguna manera, te repito, es normal. ¿Los doctores del Capitolio no te advirtieron algo?

—No. Cuando regresé sólo encontré las pastillas y una hoja donde decía cómo tomarlas, junto con un número de teléfono para pedir más cuando las terminará.

— ¿Y te han ayudado? ¿Has notado algún efecto secundario? ¿Algo fuera de lo normal? —me mira intensamente.

— No sé. Ansiedad, quizá, no estoy seguro.

Frunce el ceño y creo que se va a enfadar conmigo; se queda unos segundos pensativa y después me sonríe.

—De ahora en adelante nada de pastillas. Te voy a preparar un ungüento para que lo apliques y masajees cuando te duela. El dolor irá desapareciendo gradualmente pero tienes que poner de tu parte: entre menos movimiento hagas, más difícil será. Debes moverte, ir de aquí para allá, para que te acostumbres y engañes a tu mente haciéndole creer que no pasó nada. ¿Entendido?

Pero no contesto. Me pierdo en la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasó. Estoy confundido. ¿Por qué están todos aquí? ¿Por qué me ayudan? ¿No deberían odiarme y dejarme solo? ¿Y si no es más que una pesadilla en la que todo parece bien y cuando despierte todo estará tan mal como antes? Es lo más seguro. ¿Por qué se preocuparían por mí? No lo merezco. ¿Qué haría Gale y Katniss aquí si nunca hemos cruzado palabra alguna? Es absurdo. Se siente todo tan real, es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Estoy seguro de que es un sueño.

— ¿Me escuchas, Peeta? —Pregunta la Sra. Everdeen, con gesto de preocupación—. ¿Te sientes mal otra vez? —Niego, y me sonríe—. Muy bien. Ahora tomate esto y relájate.

Antes de que tome la humeante taza de sus manos, que no sé de dónde salió, ella la pone sobre mi boca y me la da a beber. Me avergüenza la forma en que me trata, como un niño pequeño, pero se siente tan extraño y tan bien al mismo tiempo que lo dejo pasar.

La ola de calor del té se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Me hace sentir ligero, ahuyentando la carga que pesa sobre mí. Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien. Estoy tan relajado que lo único que quiero es echarme a dormir y no despertar en un buen tiempo.

Pero antes, tengo que arreglar un asunto en particular.

— ¿Podrían dejarme a solas…?

No termino de preguntar cuando Prim me interrumpe y vuelve la situación más demencial de lo que ya es.

— ¡No! —Exclama, enojada, saltando del regazo de su hermana y confrontándome—. ¡No nos vamos a ir y dejarte solo otra vez!

La veo ahí, tan decidida, tan enojada, tan delgada, tan pálida, tan ojerosa, tan destrozada, tan al borde de un ataque de nervios… tan inocentemente hermosa y valiente como siempre. Tan igual a aquella grabación que me mostró su reacción el día del Banquete, cuando Cato me estaba atacando y ella me rescató, o cuando golpeaba y rasguñaba a Tresh por mí, o, simplemente, cuando dijo que me quería como a un padre. Salvó mi vida en ese entonces, como lo hace ahora. ¿Cómo pude siquiera creer que ella me abandonaría, que dejé de importarle cuando se planta aquí de esa manera, rescatándome de mi mismo? Soy un completo idiota.

— ¿Podrían dejarme a solas, _con Prim_? —Enfatizo, mirándola a los ojos—. Necesito hablar con ella.

—Peeta, no creo que sea una buena idea. Necesitas descansar —dice mi padre, pero sus buenas intenciones no cubren el miedo y la alarma en su mirada. Lo conozco demasiado bien.

—No pienso hacerle algo, si eso es lo que crees —digo, sin evitar sentirme dolido. Sé que mi comportamiento es completamente fuera de lo normal, que mis cambios de humor son impredecibles, y sí, quizá peligrosos, viendo el estado en el que se encuentra mi habitación yo también dudaría, pero de eso a atacar a Prim, me ofende—. En todo caso, eres tú quien debería estar preocupado por lo que ella pueda hacerme a mí. Será un milagro si logro salir con vida de está habitación.

¡Lo acabo de hacer! Una broma. ¡Hice una broma! ¿Ahora qué rayos me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento tan desinhibido?

Mi padre me mira con escepticismo, luego, su gesto cambia a uno de repentina sorpresa para después soltar una leve carcajada.

—Estaremos abajo. Grita si necesitas ayuda —se acerca a mí y sacude mi cabello, como hiciera cuando era un niño; y se dirige a Prim—. No lo maltrates mucho, recuerda que hay una larga fila para darle de nalgadas a este hijo mío tan cabezota.

Mi pequeña ríe con ganas y llora, lanzándose sobre mí, abrazándome. Mi padre y los demás toman esto como la señal que indica su salida y se retiran lentamente.

—Ven, acomódate —le susurro a Prim y la guío a un lado de mí, dejando que pose su cabeza en mi pecho. _"Como en los viejos tiempos",_ pienso. Se siente bien.

Y dejo que llore todo lo que tenga que llorar.

Cuando su llanto se convierte en pequeños sollozos, la separo un poco de mí y la miro a los ojos, decidido a decirle todo aquello que tengo guardado.

—Lo siento, Prim. Nunca quise comportarme así, no entiendo qué es lo que me pasa. Pensé… pensé muchas cosas. Creí… Bueno, eso ya no importa. Lo que quiero decir es que deberías odiarme en vez de preocuparte. Siempre me comporto como un idiota contigo y mírate, sigues aquí…

—Somos familia, Peeta, tú me aceptaste y yo te acepté, y las familias se cuidan, se protegen el uno al otro y no se les deja solos. No me importa que no quieras salir o que no me quieras ver, yo siempre estaré aquí. Sólo, sólo dime una cosa. ¿Era… es cierto lo que dijiste, ya no… no me quieres?

Tanta tristeza en sus ojos me evita ser sincero. La verdad quiere salir pero me muerdo la lengua. No puedo decirle que a veces siento que la odio con todo mi ser, no sabría explicarlo, ya que ni yo mismo sé el por qué.

—Prim, escúchame. Quizá haya momentos en que no lo parezca, hay cosas que aun no entiendo del todo, pero en estos momentos puedo asegurarte que nunca he dejado de quererte, de extrañarte. Nunca hagas caso de lo que salga de mi boca, te quiero y te querré siempre.

— ¡Yo también te quiero, y mucho! —da un pequeño salto, con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que haya visto, y enrosca sus manitas en mi cuello.

Sonrío tanto que los músculos de la cara me duelen. Había olvidado cómo hacerlo. Nos quedamos varios minutos así, hasta que, de repente, se pone rígida y dice algo que no me esperé.

— ¿Sabes? Yo también los veo, _a ellos_… en mis sueños —confiesa en un susurro, como si tratara de no invocarlos.

Soy consciente de que aún no logro controlar mis emociones porque el enojo hace aparición por culpa de Haymitch y su estupidez. ¿Desde cuándo estaba despierta Prim? ¿Cuánto de nuestra plática escuchó y el muy idiota no lo evitó? O peor, ¿por qué demonios no me di cuenta?

—No puedo hacer nada contra eso, _Pequeña_ —saboreo la palabra. Hace mucho que no la llamaba así—, puesto que me pasa lo mismo, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante velaré tus sueños. Te protegeré de las pesadillas y lucharé contra los fantasmas.

—Yo te prometo lo mismo, Peeta. Quiero que me dejes cuidarte como lo hiciste conmigo, ahuyentar tus miedos y fantasmas. Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

No puedo negarme porque lo necesito desesperadamente.

—Te lo permito… pero, ¿crees que valga la pena? ¿Qué algún día se irán?

Sé que no es el tipo de pregunta que debería hacer puesto que acabo de decirle que la protegeré, es contradictorio porque el miedo se cuela en mi voz y dudo que quiera poner en mis manos sus propios miedos, pero sus siguientes palabras me sorprenden y me hacen sentir diminuto. Parece tener cien años cuando dice:

—Será difícil y dolerá, no puedo engañarte; nos va a tomar tiempo, mucho esfuerzo, pero lo lograremos, Peeta. Valdrá la pena, estoy segura.

Prim nunca dejará de sorprenderme. Es la persona más fuerte que he conocido. Sus ojitos, con tanta esperanza filtrándose, me aseguran que estaremos bien. Y le creo.

—Seguimos siendo un equipo. Lucharemos juntos como en Los Juegos y venceremos. Lo va a valer, _Pequeña_. Te lo prometo —susurro; la abrazo y dejo mis lágrimas caer.

Uno de los tantos pesos que tengo encima desaparece, pasan unos minutos y la carga no vuelve. Se ha ido por completo. Una pequeña fuerza, como si fuera adrenalina, recorre mi cuerpo.

Una chispa de esperanza se instala en mi pecho.

Tal vez no todo esté perdido para mí.

Sonrío. Mis parpados pesan. Me aferro a Prim.

Cierro los ojos y, de pronto, ya no estoy en mi habitación; estoy flotando no sé dónde.

Olvido mis dudas y me dejo llevar.

.

.

.

.

.

Hace una semana que mi madre mantiene drogado a Peeta.

Después de que lo dejamos a solas con Prim, mi mamá nos comentó que era posible que las pastillas que estaba tomando Peeta le estuvieran causando adicción. Nos explicó que cualquier medicina puede producir efectos secundarios variados al tomarla, dependiendo del organismo y resistencia de cada persona, pero que producir ansiedad no es normal. No estaba muy segura, pero dijo que para evitarlo a corto plazo, o pararlo en caso de que así sea, necesitaba la autorización del panadero para tratarlo, dado que su hijo no se encontraba mentalmente estable para decidirlo.

Su teoría era que Peeta no tenía ninguna enfermedad física, refiriéndose al brote de vomito que tuvo ese día y dejando de lado el hecho de su pierna, sino mental y emocional. En pocas palabras, el Chico del Pan se encontraba a un paso de una depresión profunda y lo mejor era medicarlo con remedios naturales y restaurar su equilibrio emocional, la parte física la dejo en segundo plano. El señor Mellark, sin dudar y sin preguntar qué es lo que iba a hacer, dejo todo en sus manos. A Gale y a mí nos encomendó la tarea de recolectar ciertos tipos de flores para comenzar con el tratamiento.

Al otro día, mientras mi madre mantenía a Peeta tumbado con jarabe somnífero, Gale y yo nos dirigimos al bosque, no tardamos casi nada en encontrarlas porque eran flores que ya había visto antes: eran las mismas que utilizó mi madre para salir de su estado depresivo, y las mismas que ha utilizado en tanta gente.

Cuando regresamos a casa, no sé si Prim estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía o no, pero en el momento que las vio, sufrió la misma transformación de mi madre en sanadora y sin decir palabra alguna comenzó a extraer el néctar con tensa calma y preparar el remedio.

A partir de ahí, no he hecho nada más que esperar.

Y mí querido _primo_ también.

Desde que Prim llegó como Vencedora no nos falta comida, y tampoco le faltaría a los Hawthorne si Gale no fuera tan orgulloso. Mi hermana aceptó alegremente la recomendación que le hice de ayudarlos, pero él se niega rotundamente, argumentando que ese dinero lo ganó Prim y que no tiene por qué mantener a su familia también. Así que en las mañanas, para despejar mi mente y dejar de pensar en el chico de ojos azules que últimamente llena mi mente, lo acompaño a cazar; cuando nos encontramos me pregunta por el estado de Peeta, y al despedirnos también, hasta un par de veces, al anochecer, ha venido hasta la Aldea a preguntar.

Me sorprende su preocupación tan manifiesta. No es que piense que Gale es una mala persona o indiferente, sino todo lo contrario, pero él, al igual que yo, sólo nos reservamos esas cosas para nuestras familias. Delante de los demás nos ponemos siempre la máscara de fortaleza y dureza. Incluso un día se lo pregunté: _"Es diferente, Katniss. Estos Juegos fueron diferentes"_, contestó, dándome una mirada llena de odio, de rencor, de excitación… _de esperanza_. Hasta ahora sigo sin entender a qué se refirió con eso, y no he vuelto a intentar preguntarle. Tampoco me respondió si le agradaba Peeta o no.

El sonido de la puerta y los delicados pasos me sacan de mis pensamientos: mi madre y Prim ya regresaron.

Me levanto del cómodo sillón y recibo a mi hermanita con un fuerte abrazo. Siempre que la veo hago lo mismo, aunque sólo hayan pasado un par de horas; después del infierno que pasé al no tenerla cerca, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Ella me responde de la misma manera y me sonríe, pero ya no es la típica sonrisa con semblante triste y cansado de los últimos días, sino sincera y con un brillo especial.

— ¿Cómo estás, _Patito_?

— _¡Cuac!_ —Responde, soltando una risita—. Estoy hambrienta.

—Eso se soluciona rápidamente —interviene mi mamá—. Anda a lavarte las manos que ya vamos a cenar.

Prim asiente repetidamente y se va a la cocina, dejándonos a mi madre y a mí solas, respetando el acuerdo silencioso entre nosotras: se va mientras me informo del estado de Peeta. No es que no me importe y no quiera estar a todas horas pegada a ellas, pero trato de ser discreta y paciente respecto a eso. No quiero que vean lo desesperada que estoy.

—Hoy no le subió la temperatura y tampoco hubo temblores. Se encuentra mucho mejor. Comió y cenó tanto que yo creo no volverá a probar bocado en dos días y me pidió que ya no le suministre más jarabe, que quería intentar dormir por su cuenta. Eso es buena señal —dice; se queda pensativa unos segundos, como recordando algo, y con una sonrisa añade—: Es un chico muy bromista.

Me planta un beso en la frente y desaparece de mi vista. Saber que Peeta ya está mejor debería alegrarme, sin embargo, me molesta.

La rutina de estos días ha sido: mi madre llevándole el desayuno, darle la medicina y después dejarlo inconsciente con el jarabe hasta la hora de la comida, donde Prim hace su aparición, come con él, lo médica y lo vuelve a dormir; a la hora de la cena regresan a verificar que coma bien y repiten lo mismo, sólo cambia que es el panadero quien se queda a velar por él hasta el otro día, cuando él se va a atender al resto de su familia y así sucesivamente.

Nadie ha pedido mi ayuda y yo no la he ofrecido… y él tampoco ha pedido verme, que es la razón de mi enojo.

¿Por qué no querría verme cuando he estado muerta de la preocupación por él?

Es un ingrato.

.

Cuando estoy furiosa, desesperada o nerviosa, o todas, actúo de forma impulsiva y hago o digo cosas que no debería, como el día que se me ocurrió la magnífica idea de retar a un oso negro por el derecho a quedarme con una colmena. Afortunadamente, de todas las situaciones en que he metido la pata he logrado salir airosa, hasta ahora. Los nervios me carcomen, y no puedo decir algo coherente mientras el panadero me mira tratando de reprimir una sonrisa y esperando una respuesta.

Terminando de cenar, mi mamá y Prim subieron a darse un baño y prepararse para dormir. Yo me quedé abajo, diciendo que no tenía sueño y que vería algo aburrido en la televisión durante un momento, me dieron las buenas noches y me recomendaron no dormirme muy tarde. Hasta ahí todo iba bien, y seguiría igual de haber hecho exactamente lo que dije que haría, sin embargo, con la cabeza caliente a causa de mi enojo e indignación, esperé a que pasara una hora, para asegurarme que Prim y mi madre ya estaban dormidas, y decidí salir de la casa mientras buscaba una excusa, cualquiera, para ir mañana a casa de Peeta. Nunca me di cuenta en qué momento ya me encontraba cerca de su puerta, y tampoco me imaginé que el panadero saldría a tirar la basura a esta maldita hora, y mucho menos pensé que me invitaría a pasar, y si eso fuera poco, que me dijera que "quizá" Peeta estaría despierto y que le agradaría verme.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando decidí salir de casa?

— ¿Entonces, te gustaría pasar? —repite, tratando de sonar serio y amable pero la sombra de una risa lo hace parecer una burla. Mi cara debe parecer un tomate por la vergüenza.

Y me pregunto, ¿qué diablos le pasa a mi cuerpo que hace lo contrario a lo que le ordeno?

Pensando en decir que no, mi cabeza cobra vida y se desconecta de mi cerebro, haciendo una leve inclinación de abajo hacia arriba en vez de hacerlo de izquierda a derecha. El panadero sonríe y me cede el paso… y si hacía falta sentir más vergüenza, mis piernas tampoco obedecen y se adentran a esa casa tan conocida ya por mí.

—Ya sabes dónde es, puedes subir con confianza—dice; y me deja parada ahí, en medio del pasillo mientras él desaparece en la cocina.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, Katniss? Da la maldita vuelta y sal de ahí_, me digo… pero como dije hace un momento, cuando estoy enojada, desesperada o nerviosa, sigo mis impulsos y mando la lógica al cuerno.

Subo lo más rápido que puedo, tomo el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Peeta y me quedo parada, sintiendo como me late con fuerza el corazón. ¿En serio, qué estoy haciendo? Pego mi oído a la puerta, tratando de escuchar algún sonido, pero no se escucha nada. Quizá esté dormido. Bueno, mejor para mí, sirve que entro, le doy una rápida mirada y después me voy.

Abro la puerta un poco y entro con sigilo, cerrándola rápidamente. Está completamente oscuro. No sé qué hacer, ¿lo llamo? ¿Me acerco? ¿Me quedo dónde estoy? ¿Me voy?

— ¿Eres tú, papá?

Se me escapa el aire del cuerpo al escuchar su voz. No soy capaz de articular algo coherente.

— ¿Papá?... Por favor, si eres tú, contéstame.

Una pizca de miedo se cuela en su voz, lo que me hace sentir terriblemente mal. Como las palabras no llegan a mi boca, tiento la pared hasta que doy con el interruptor; enciendo la luz cuando escucho que Peeta se remueve.

Agitado, pálido, con las manos en el pecho, los ojos abiertos de par en par y parado a un lado de la cama, me encuentro frente al Chico del Pan.

—Cielos. Pensé… —dice, pasando sus manos por su cabello, desordenándolo; pero la impresión no dura mucho. Cambia su gesto a uno de preocupación—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le pasó algo a Prim? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Las palabras siguen sin querer salir. Me quedo embotada, admirándolo. Ya no luce tan mal como la última vez que lo vi. Siento cómo mi pecho se relaja, hasta el punto de parecer un globo desinflándose. Me tiembla el cuerpo, la quijada. Mi corazón late descontroladamente que puedo oírlo. Mi visión se vuelve borrosa, tanto que sólo distingo una gran mancha acercándose a mí y dejando una distancia prudente. Hace ademán de querer tocarme pero se arrepiente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me habla; su voz está llena de preocupación, pero a la vez es dulce. Unos horribles sonidos llenan el ambiente—. ¿Katniss, estás bien? ¿Katniss?

Mis dientes castañean, me tapo la boca con la mano porque me doy cuenta que esos horribles sonidos ahogados salen de mí. Estoy llorando. Creí que cuando estuviera frente a él las palabras saldrían solas, que la situación sería diferente, no el ridículo que estoy haciendo; aunque lo verdaderamente preocupante es que no sé por qué lloro, cosa que me hace morir de vergüenza porque, básicamente, parezco una demente frente a un desconocido. Nunca me ha gustado parecer débil, entonces, ¿por qué lo hago aquí, precisamente con él? ¿Por qué estoy tan destrozada?

—Le voy a pedir a mi papá que vaya por tu mamá.

Me estremezco. Si mi madre se entera que estoy aquí y me ve en este estado, será aún más vergonzoso. Las palabras salen.

—No, no es… —no logro terminar la oración porque me interrumpe una ronda de sollozos más sonoros que no hacen más que confirmar lo estúpida y débil que soy por aceptar venir y hacer frente a algo en lo que no estaba preparada, por mucho que pensara que sí.

Pienso que lo mejor es dar la media vuelta e irme, encerrarme en alguna de las recamaras de nuestra nueva casa y no salir nunca de ahí. Peeta y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos, tampoco algo en común, solamente Prim, y es precisamente ella quien puede ayudarle a salir adelante, yo no soy buena en hablar y consolar gente, cualquier intento es inútil, viendo los resultados ahora mismo. Me conformaré con estarle agradecida eternamente por ayudar a Prim y por salvarnos de morir de hambre hace años en el más absoluto silencio. Además, ya confirmé que se encuentra mejor y no tengo más nada que hacer aquí. Eso era lo único que quería saber, ¿no?

Pero mi resolución se desvanece por completo cuando Peeta, dudoso, extiende los brazos y mi cuerpo, como si fuera un imán que se siente atraído por un pedazo de metal, va directamente a ellos. Le abrazo con fuerza el cuello antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión; mi Chico del Pan me aprieta más contra él y esconde su cara en mi cuello, donde el punto que tocan sus labios irradia calor, un calor que se extiende lentamente por el resto de mi cuerpo. Es una sensación tan agradable, tan increíblemente agradable, que no quiero alejarme.

Sé que podría permanecer así por el resto de la noche.

—Tranquila, todo está bien —dice, cerca de mi oído, lo que me provoca un intenso cosquilleo que baja hasta mi estómago—. Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte. Prim está contigo y nada podrá separarlas de nuevo.

Su mano acaricia lenta y delicadamente mi espalda, al tiempo que trata de consolarme. Esta situación es tan absurda: tendría que ser yo quien le diera palabras de aliento, demostrarle mi apoyo, no al revés. Y también porque sé que no estoy así por Prim. Ella ya se encuentra mejor, es notorio el cambio que ha sufrido estos últimos días, y es gracias a él que mi hermana ya no sufre ningún peligro: la Cosecha ya no es un miedo latente, quizá para mí sí, pero no para ella. Lloro por él, por mí, por la alegría de saberlo mejor, porque, pesimistamente, creí que no lo lograría; por la desesperación de tenerlo tan cerca cuando él estaba mentalmente lejos, inalcanzable; y ahora, lo siento tan cerca que no puedo creerlo.

—Ven, siéntate —me dice, soltando mi cintura, pero yo no quiero separarme de él; aprieto mi agarre, sabiendo las consecuencias. Dentro de un rato o mañana me arrepentiré y lo más seguro es que ahora sea yo quien se esconda y no quiera salir nunca de mi casa por la vergüenza, pero en estos momentos no me importa. Me devuelve el abrazo, y después de un par de minutos, añade con voz ronca—: Katniss… me estás ahogando.

Juro que este es el día que he sentido más vergüenza en toda mi vida, ni siquiera el día de la entrevista se compara. Impulsivamente, trato de dar un salto hacia atrás pero las manos de Peeta me impiden alejarme: sigue sujetando mi cintura, y estamos frente a frente. Demasiado cerca.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —sube su mano hasta mi mejilla, acariciándola como el día que regresó; limpia mis lágrimas de una forma tan delicada que mis piernas se sensibilizan y tiemblan—. ¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta, sin mirarme; asiento levemente y bajo la mirada al suelo, apenada. Toma mi mentón y, ahora sí, nuestras miradas se encuentran—. No te preocupes, no diré nada… siempre y cuando me prometas olvidar el hecho de que me viste vomitando, eso sí que es para morirse de la vergüenza.

Una especie de bufido y risa ahogada sube por mi garganta—: Todo mundo te vio en Los Juegos —digo, un poco brusca, aunque no fue mi intención.

A esto me refiero cuando digo que no sé tratar con la gente. Lo primero que debió salir de mi boca era un "Gracias", no rememorar el momento en que casi muere. Seguramente se ofenda, o peor, que le haga recordar su estancia en el Capitolio y su recuperación se vaya al traste.

—Bueno, gracias por el consuelo —bromea—. No pongas esa cara, no tengo intención alguna de recordarlo, al menos por ahora —afirma, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

No digo nada. El silencio se prolonga entre nosotros y su mirada se pierde en mi trenza, incluso la acaricia. Ruego porque no se le ocurra preguntar qué hago aquí, no sabría explicarlo. Intento pensar algo para salir de esta situación. ¿Digo que tengo que irme porque debo hacer unas cuantas cosas, o simplemente doy la vuelta y salgo corriendo? ¿Debería decir algo? ¿Pero qué? Estaba convencida de que tenía que hablar con él, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad, mi cerebro parece haberse apagado. Esto no podría ser más desastroso.

—Perdóname —comienza; sigue tocando mi trenza pero me mira a los ojos—. Nunca quise comportarme como un bastardo con Prim, así como tampoco ofenderlas. Fue una situación desesperada, no creo que haga falta revivir los hechos, sabes a qué me refiero. No estoy tratando de justificarme pero si no puedes perdonarme lo entenderé —suspira, haciendo una leve pausa. No me atrevo a abrir la boca, a pesar de saber que no saldría nada aunque quisiera, también tengo miedo de decir algo que no debería—. Y de lo _otro_, no sabes lo apenado y enfadado que estoy conmigo mismo por arrastrarte a este retorcido entretenimiento, por obligarte a entrar en una farsa y fingir cosas… cosas que no son y que no serán.

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Me está diciendo que todo eso… lo de estar enamorado fue sólo un teatro? ¿Lo fingió? ¿Para qué? ¿Para ganar? ¿Calculó bien la situación y todo esto lo tenía planeado? Me enfurezco. Me decepciono. Me duele el pecho y una punzada de dolor me agobia. No por la mentira de sus sentimientos, tampoco por la desilusión, no, no es por eso. No tendría por qué importarme, ¿cierto?

—Me usaste —lo acuso, dando un paso hacia atrás, queriendo largarme de aquí. No quiero volver a verlo.

— ¡Espera! —aprieta el agarre de mi cintura y me acerca más a él. Pongo mis manos en su pecho para apartarlo. Nuestras bocas casi se tocan—. No te voy a dejar ir hasta que me escuches, después de eso, si no quieres saber de mí, está bien.

Pero a mí no me interesa escucharlo, ya dijo lo que debía saber y no quiero conocer sus motivos. Me remuevo, incluso pienso en gritar para que el panadero suba y yo pueda huir, pero a él poco le importa porque no afloja su agarre.

—Sé lo que estás pensando y te entiendo, estás en todo tu derecho de pensar lo peor de mí, yo lo hago, así que no puedo enfadarme o sentirme mal por ello. Pero puedes estar segura de que no te usé. Es más complicado de lo que parece. Las cosas se salieron de control, yo no tenía pensado vivir, había aceptado mi muerte desde el momento en que salí elegido —me mira intensamente, puedo ver pasar miles de emociones en esas pupilas azules que me hacen estremecer—, nunca imaginé que podría haber dos Vencedores. ¿Cómo saberlo si esto es algo que nunca había pasado? No había forma. Sí, declaré estar enamorado de ti para darle una oportunidad a Prim, para ganarme a la audiencia, a los patrocinadores… lo que quiero decir es… quiero que entiendas que estando en una situación así, tu vida depende de cómo te perciba esa gente: dales de qué hablar, algo con lo qué emocionarse o poder apostar y tendrás más probabilidades que cualquiera…

Su voz se rompe, sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas que reprime; el nudo en mi garganta es insoportable. No me esperaba tanta sinceridad de su parte. Creí que iba a tratar de envolverme con algún cuento, una excusa, no esto.

— ¡Ódiame, Katniss, maldíceme! Soy un miserable, lo acepto, una basura por contribuir y formar parte de ese asqueroso show, por jugar al mismo juego que ellos, usarlos como ellos lo hicieron conmigo, con Prim, con todos… Pero dentro de todo eso, hay una gran verdad: te quiero, Katniss, estoy enamorado de ti… y eso _no es un juego para mí_.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué… por qué debería creerte? —tartamudeo por la intensidad de sus palabras, de sus sentimientos que logran derrumbar algo muy dentro de mí. No sabría decir el qué.

—Ya no importa si me crees o no —contesta, con frustración—. Eché a perder todas las oportunidades de acercarme a ti. Te lo dije el día que regresamos, no tengo nada que ofrecerte, sólo yo; sólo este mero despojo en el que me he convertido. Un ser frustrado…, un asesino. Seré completamente afortunado y feliz con el simple hecho de que no me ignores, quizá aspiro a mucho, pero un "Hola", "Buenos días", cosas así, es todo lo que pido. A final de cuentas, somos vecinos, y será mejor tratarnos cordial y educadamente.

— ¿Es por eso que… que no fingiste ante las cámaras? —o mejor dicho, _¿es por eso que no me besaste?_, es lo que quería preguntar pero no me atrevo.

—Katniss… ya no podía más. Estaba cansado, asustado, confundido. Tuviste que pararte ahí, soportar la presión de los reporteros, no disfrutaste a Prim como tendría que haber sido; nos acorralaron y todo por mi culpa —con cada palabra, su mirada baja lentamente a mis labios, lo que provoca que el intenso cosquilleo en mi estómago se manifieste; temo caerme, mis piernas son como gelatina, y subo mis brazos hasta enroscarlos en su cuello—. Ya había provocado demasiadas molestias e hice las cosas sin tu consentimiento. Deseaba besarte con todas mis fuerzas, no voy a mentirte, convertir ese momento en algo más íntimo, decir lo que te estoy diciendo en estos momentos, pero así no. Nunca, nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres y yo no iba a aprovecharme.

Nuestras respiraciones van acompasadas; nuestros pechos suben y bajan rápidamente, agitados, desesperados, erráticos. Mi boca se seca. No puedo dejar de mirar sus ojos que descansan en mis labios. Electricidad me recorre y se concentra en _cierta parte de mi cuerpo_ que parece cobrar vida, es desesperante, doloroso y nuevo. No lo entiendo. La absurda necesidad de desear algo que no sé qué es amenaza con desquiciarme.

— ¿Podrías considerar… perdonarme otra cosa? —pregunta, con voz ronca, y me mira con una intensidad que, por primera vez, me hace sentir vulnerable; no logro captar sus palabras o descifrar lo que quiere decir. No me da tiempo de pensar lógicamente cuando mi cabeza se mueve diciendo que sí.

Sólo he probado las naranjas una vez, en Año Nuevo, porque mi padre compró una como regalo especial. Su sabor es un tanto singular, produciendo un estremecimiento cuando lo ácido y lo dulce se mezclan en la lengua, aunque eso no empaña lo deliciosas que son. Pero esto… esto es diferente. Mi boca no había probado algo así.

Mis labios siguen la danza de sus labios. Al principio, cuando deshizo la distancia entre nuestras bocas, se sintió suave, extraño. Ahora, un peligroso fuego recorre mi pecho, mi estómago y… y más abajo. Nuestros cuerpos vibran, arden y protestan por un poco de aire.

Peeta es quien se separa, abriendo los ojos exageradamente y tomando su cabeza con ambas manos; yo, en un acto inconsciente, toco mis labios, preguntándome qué fue eso y por qué sentí lo que sentí.

—Yo… Katniss, lo siento —dice, jadeando, y con la culpa impregnada en la cara. ¿Se arrepentirá? Se sienta en la cama y cubre su rostro—. Lo eché a perder todo. Lo volví a arruinar. Soy un idiota —habla más para sí mismo.

No estoy muy segura, pero creo que llora, y si no lo ha hecho, no falta mucho. Tengo dos opciones: acercarme a él, decir algo, lo que sea, o la oportunidad perfecta para salir corriendo.

Me toma unos cuantos segundos decidirme.

Escucho que me llama, pero no me detengo. Cada paso que doy hasta la puerta de mi casa no hace más que confirmarme que las cosas están completamente arruinadas.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota**: Quizá este capítulo parezca algo confuso, más que nada en la parte de Peeta. Traté de que fuera así porque así es como él mismo se siente. De todos modos, si encuentran algún error o discordancia de plano muy grave, les pido, suplico y ruego, me lo hagan saber.

**Otra nota**: No crean que me estoy extendiendo en drama así muy cañón, la actitud de Katniss al final (que se va y lo deja solo) es porque, como ya vimos, ella siente cosillas hacia Peeta, y como son nuevas no las alcanza a comprender del todo. Me pareció lo más lógico que trataría de huir, pero… bueno, no lo logrará. Respecto a estas sensaciones, las escribí pensando en que, como ella no tiene las mismas preocupaciones que en la obra original, y considerando que son adolescentes, pues las hormonas también están al tope, lo que hace que se sienta más desconcertada.

**Nota pilón**: Ahora sí, les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza. Tuve un pequeño accidente, me rompí el dedo índice de la mano izquierda (lo peor de todo es que soy zurda), lo que hizo que se me complicara escribir más a prisa, y si a eso le juntamos que se me acumulan los apuntes de las dos carreras, es un milagro que no me haya vuelto loca o se me haya caído la mano entera. Estoy aprendiendo a 'escribir' con la mano derecha pero me resulta un tanto incómodo y mi letra es tan fea que, a veces, ni yo misma entiendo lo que dice. El próximo capítulo también tardará un poco en estar listo, por eso les pido sean pacientes y no desesperen. Prometo esforzarme un poco más.

**Ahora sí, es la última nota**: Tenía pensado publicar este capítulo hasta mañana, pero como aún no quiero morir a manos de los mutos, decidí hacerlo hoy. ¿Por qué mañana? Ah, pues porque mañana 3 de septiembre, se cumple un año de que entre al mundo de los fics con la historia de Los Juegos del Hambre: Peeta y Prim. No saben lo agradecida y emocionada que estoy con ustedes por haberme aceptado tanto a mí como a mis historias, y espero siga siendo así.

**Gracias... Totales**.

* * *

**Orion Mellark, Hija de la luna, Maritza Francesa, Tree of Sakuras, Destacado 117, Ady Mellark 87, Robstar, Katri Wishart, Pauli 21** (Hola, otra vez. Me da muchísimo gusto volver a leerte :D ), **Marina Amaya, Alexa-Ángel, Barby, Neo GS, Annie, Gpe 77** (Hola, de nuevo. Bienvenida), **Mephisto Reffart Lark Kukabara, Guest #1, Guest #2, Guest #3** (no sé si sean la misma persona o diferentes así que mejor los separo), **Gus Clark, Mary Mellark** (No inventes, me da mucha alegría volver a leerte. Te mando un saludote), **Luisa Andrea**: muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por leerme y por soportar la espera. Estoy muy apenada pero no fue por gusto, sino cómo ya expliqué, se debió a causas ajenas a mí. En verdad, muchas gracias.

Agradezco también a los lectores anónimos y reitero mi felicidad y la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores (si los hay) y a los que ya están de vuelta. Los extrañé!

Espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, pedradas, lo que gusten.

Un saludo.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Líder sin rostrosentimientos sin nombre

**Cosas mías: Una fuerte indignación y profunda tristeza por la situación actual en mi país. También está adaptación.**

**Cosas no mías: Los Juegos del Hambre y En Llamas, historia, personajes, contexto, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. T_T**

* * *

**Líder sin rostro; sentimientos sin nombre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Observo detalladamente a mi alrededor, inhalo y exhalo repetidamente tratando de asimilar la situación: el último sonido que escuché fueron los pasos de _ella_ alejándose de mí, ignorando mis llamados. Deseaba alcanzarla, detenerla, pero, aunque mi mente sepa que no hay fantasmas más allá de la puerta, todavía hay un _algo_ que congela mi cuerpo y evita que dé un paso fuera de mi habitación.

Los minutos pasan; no se manifiestan mis miedos, los fantasmas. Las náuseas no vienen, ni siquiera el sabor a podrido. Los colores siguen con su tono normal. No resplandecen hasta provocarme vértigo. Está sensación de aparente normalidad es nueva para mí, tanto que se me hace anormal. Estoy tan acostumbrado a las antiguas sensaciones que, al no percibirlas, creo que algo anda mal. Por un instante, la ansiedad regresa. Necesito mis pastillas, dormir y escapar de todo esto sólo para darme cuenta, al despertar, que todo sigue tan mal como antes. Instintivamente, abro el cajón de mi buró, pero no hay nada. A veces, por no decir la mayoría del tiempo, mi memoria me juega una mala pasada y no recuerda que las pastillas no están, es más, ya ni existen. La Sra. Everdeen se encargó de desaparecerlas todas.

Dejo pasar otros minutos, esperando que la realidad, _mi realidad anterior_, se presente de nuevo, pero no, nada. Todo sigue igual. No hay rastro alguno que me diga que estoy dentro de una pesadilla. Mi corazón se acelera. Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente. Un golpe de reconocimiento golpea mi cerebro. Millones de sensaciones se acumulan en mi estómago…

Entonces fue real.

Una parte de mí se siente como un miserable que se aprovechó de la situación. Sí, sé que no tengo perdón y no hay disculpas suficientes para enmendar mi error. Ya nada puedo hacer. Pero otra parte de mí se siente realizado… ¡Besé a Katniss Everdeen! Hice, prácticamente, lo imposible, lo inimaginable e inalcanzable. Mi cara me duele de la sonrisa que tengo en estos momentos.

La primera vez que probé el chocolate caliente, en el tren que nos llevó al Capitolio, creí que era la cosa más exquisita que mi paladar podría degustar… ¡Qué malditamente equivocado estaba!

Si he de ser sincero, no es mi primer beso. Cuando tenía doce años, justamente el día anterior a nuestra primer Cosecha, Lisa Kenneth, compañera de mi curso, aterrorizada por ser también su primer año, farfulló algo sobre su miedo, un esposo, hijos y formar una familia –hablaba tan rápido que no sé en qué orden lo dijo-, y sin más, me besó. Debo aceptar que no fue lo que me esperaba, teniendo en cuenta que había saliva por todas partes y el choque de nuestros dientes, lo que lo hizo doloroso y poco memorable. Un día después, fue elegida como la Tributo femenino del Distrito 12. No causó impresión entre el público y duró alrededor de 5 minutos comenzados Los Juegos. Trato de no pensar mucho en ella porque, quien me dio mi primer beso tenía que dejar una agradable sensación, sin embargo, murió al otro día. Es escalofriante.

A mis quince años, Dolly Peterson, hermosa chica de cabellos rojos, inusual en el Distrito, y dos cursos más adelante que yo, un día se plantó frente a mí y me besó. Demás está decir que yo era un torpe y ella bastante experimentada. Mientras me reponía de la sorpresa, se jactó de haber besado, ahora sí, a los tres atractivos Mellark y desapareció con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios. Nunca supe si mis hermanos se enteraron, y sigue sin interesarme.

Pero mi "gran experiencia" no me había preparado para lo de hoy. Mientras miraba y sujetaba a Katniss por su estrecha cintura, mi cuerpo y mi mente se conectaron de una forma tan sorprendente, que sólo deseaban tenerla más cerca. Se sentían completamente atraídos por una fuerza magnética que, curiosamente, no los rechazaba, al contrario, parecía que su cuerpo respondía a esa enigmática fuerza. Mis sentidos y mi razón se nublaron por completo.

El chocolate caliente es una broma comparado a sus labios: suaves, nerviosos, cálidos… simplemente deliciosos. Una sensación, como si estuviera envuelto en fuego, me envolvió, pero no como aquel en la Arena, ese era doloroso, asfixiante…, asesino; más bien, era un fuego necesitado, del que no quería huir, del que mi cuerpo quería envolverse por completo hasta reducirse a cenizas… _como si fuera necesario para sobrevivir_.

El fuego que le hacía falta a mi corazón para darle un soplo de vida, para recordarle que sigue vivo, y funcionando.

Desde el momento en que nuestros labios se unieron, supe que sus labios, los de Katniss, eran los únicos que quería besar por el resto de mi vida. Y me confirmaron, sin dejar duda alguna, lo que ya sabía: _estoy loca, perdida y completamente enamorado de ella_.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa, a qué se debe? ¿Será por la _visita inesperada_, o por el placer de verme? —La voz de mi padre me hace salir de mi ensoñación—. Mmm… por la cara que acabas de poner, supongo que es por lo primero.

No puedo evitar sentirme avergonzado; el calor inunda mi cara. ¿Habrá escuchado lo qué pasó? No. No lo creo. Mi papá no es un entrometido. De haber estado aquí el resto de mi familia, me atrevo a asegurar que hubieran pegado las orejas en la puerta hasta el final.

— ¿Puedo preguntar cómo te fue? ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —pregunta, con un toque de diversión en su voz, lo que me hace abochornarme más, y sentándose a un lado mío. Cubro mi cara con mis manos y niego repetidamente—. ¡Oh, vamos! Por la sonrisa de enamorado que traías no te pudo haber ido tan mal. Al menos no te golpeo, ¿o sí?

—Tendría que haberlo hecho, papá. Me lo merecía. Quizá hubiera sido menos doloroso a verla salir huyendo.

— ¿La lastimaste? ¿Le faltaste al respeto?

— ¡No!... Bueno, no de la forma que crees —aclaro rápidamente, con mi incipiente felicidad yéndose muy lejos y atrayendo la culpa—. Sólo… no… Hice algo que no debí y… y… A todo esto, ¿desde cuándo eres un entrometido, papá? No te conocía esas mañas.

—Desde que mi hijo se encierra en un mundo de oscuridad decidí convertirme en la persona más chismosa del Distrito —dice, en el mismo tono bromista que yo, pero dejando entrever una pizca de seriedad—. Así que, ¿qué pasó?

—No puedo decirte. No sería correcto… por ella.

Mis mejillas vuelven a encenderse al recordar _el beso_ y volteo la cara, tratando de evitar que se dé cuenta. Puedo sentir su mirada escrutadora sobre mí durante unos segundos, después, suelta una carcajada.

—A ver, Peeta, escúchame con atención —posa su mano en mi hombro, y sé que al hacer este gesto es porque vamos a tener una charla profunda—. No te voy a obligar a decirme lo que pasó, pero sea lo que haya sido, estoy seguro que no fue tan terrible, de haber sido así te hubieras ganado una paliza porque, seamos sinceros, esa chiquilla parece tener un carácter… explosivo, y cómo ya vimos, la casa y tú siguen en pie —no puedo evitar sonreír porque a mí también me parece que Katniss es de cuidado—. Es bueno que seas un caballero y respetes a las mujeres, todas, sin excepción, son unas damas, unas menos que otras pero lo son. Pero también es cierto que uno tiene impulsos y es inevitable dejarse llevar.

Debo darle la razón porque es justo lo que me pasó: aunque haya querido evitarlo, iba a suceder. Mi cuerpo respondió por sí solo.

— ¿Recuerdas que te platique que yo quería casarme con Lena?

Cómo olvidarlo. Siendo un niño era una historia que me tenía fascinado por las similitudes entre mi padre y yo; ahora… ahora me aterra porque sé, con todas mis fuerzas, que la historia se repetirá: Katniss está destinada a un minero y yo… bueno, da igual.

—Sí —contesto en un susurro—. Por cierto, lo siento. No debí haberlo dicho en televisión nacional ni causarte problemas con mi mamá. Ojalá no se haya puesto tan fúrica.

—No te preocupes, no pasó nada. Es más, me sorprende que tu madre no me haya corrido de la casa, o de menos, mandarme a dormir con tus hermanos sabiendo lo delicado del tema —se queda pensativo unos segundos—. En fin, nunca la engañé y tampoco era tan secreto, debe de haber unos cuantos que aún lo recuerden. Pero no nos vayamos más allá. Cómo te decía, quería casarme con Lena. Cuando la cortejé, era respetuoso, la trataba con delicadeza, quería dar una buena impresión, todas esas cosas que se supone son las correctas. No estoy diciendo que debí propasarme, pero, quizá, si no hubiera estado pensando siempre en hacer lo propio y permitirme sentir sin reprimirme, otra cosa hubiera sido.

—Papá, no te sigo. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—Más de lo que te imaginas. No nos hagamos tontos, ya hemos tenido esa plática sobre los cambios en tu cuerpo y las necesidades que tiene…

—Sexo, papá, ya hemos tenido la plática sobre el SEXO.

—Lo que sea —agita la mano, restándole importancia. Hay veces que no sé quién es el adulto, si él o yo: mi padre es una persona abierta de mente, pero todo lo relacionado a este tema, no sé por qué, le resulta demasiado bochornoso. Por mi parte, no le veo el problema. Él me ha dicho que es lo más normal, ¿entonces?—. Quiero que tengas en cuenta que el amor y el respeto no tienen por qué estar peleados con la atracción física. Uno puede enamorarse a simple vista, como es tu caso, otras veces con el trato a diario, y hay ocasiones en que lo físico juega un papel fundamental. Es un todo. Las tres cosas se relacionan. Por tu cara de bobo de hace un rato y tu pronunciado sonrojo, me atrevo a jurar que se besaron, ¿cierto? No, no me respondas, es algo que no me incumbe, pero si ella no te rechazó, puede significar algo, ¿no crees?

Hay veces que me pregunto si los papás no tendrán algún tipo de chip que puede leer la mente o saber todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Tan obvio soy?

—No, papá… yo… creo que te equivocas. Si no me rechazó fue porque la tomé desprevenida y su sorpresa y enojo fue mayor que quedarse a reclamarme. En caso de que haya sido así, no estoy aceptando nada.

—Peeta, hipotéticamente hablando, si ustedes se hubieran besado, no tendría nada de malo. Yo sé que has estado enamorado desde niño, no lo pongo en duda, pero también es una realidad que ella no se había fijado en ti. La gente se enamora a su ritmo, hay distintas formas de amar, y si no se ofendió ni nada de eso, puede ser un gran paso. El que haya venido a verte no fue nada más porque sí. Piénsalo. No te desanimes.

—Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay. Si vino fue, no sé, para agradecerme por haber ayudado a Prim, no por otra cosa.

— ¿Ella te dijo precisamente a qué vino? ¿Mencionó a la pequeña? ¿Te agradeció?

—No, pero es lo lógico. ¿Por qué tendría que haber venido a verme sino fuera por Prim? Es la única explicación.

—Ay, hijo. Eres muy inteligente, perceptivo, y no lo digo solamente por ser tu padre, también te lo digo como amigo, pero si hay algo que siempre me ha parecido tu mayor defecto es el que te menosprecies. _"Katniss nunca se fijaría en mí" "No soy muy alto, ni muy fuerte, ni siquiera valiente", "Merezco que mis hermanos me molesten porque soy un blandengue", "Si mi mamá se enoja conmigo es porque soy un torpe"…_ y así me podría seguir toda la noche. Por una vez en tu vida piensa en la posibilidad de que puedes hacerlo; que tienes la suficiente inteligencia y determinación para conseguir lo que quieres. Mírate, eres joven, estás vivo, aprovéchalo. Dime, ¿a qué le temes? ¿Qué te detiene? ¿Por qué quieres dejar de luchar antes de siquiera comenzar?

—Por qué… —_habla, Peeta, confía en tu papá,_ me digo—. Podría hacerlo, pero es que, quizá… hay veces que quiero luchar hasta el final, pero no sé si valga la pena. Tengo miedo, papá. He cambiado… y me aterra lo que soy.

—Claro que has cambiado, Peeta, no podrías ser el mismo después de lo que tuviste que pasar, pero ya es tiempo de que te reencuentres. Ya no estás en el Capitolio, no construyas tu propia Arena en la que no dejas entrar a nadie porque eso sólo te traerá más sufrimiento. Si no superas lo vivido, se irá acumulando, como un lastre, y no habrá escapatoria: te quedarás encerrado para siempre ahí. Piensa en nosotros, tu familia, te extrañamos y te queremos. Piensa en la pequeña Primrose, ella pasó lo mismo que tú y te necesita, se necesitan. También está Katniss… Oh, cielos, te sorprenderías al saber lo preocupada que estuvo por ti, no sólo en estos días, sino desde Los Juegos, incluso el muchacho, Gale. Pero, sobre todo, piensa en ti. Hay gente que te estima, hijo, no huyas. No olvides quién eras, ni nos obligues a olvidarlo. Deja de torturarte por culpa de los errores que son imposibles de resolver.

—Pero… hice cosas que…

—No te aferres a la idea de que eres una mala persona. Alguien malo, realmente malvado, es ligero como una pluma. _No siente nada_. Y yo sé que las cosas que hiciste no te hicieron sentir orgulloso, yo lo vi y sufrí contigo desde la distancia. No sabes las de veces que tuve que cerrar los ojos y calmarme, los miles de ruegos que hacía al día para que no te pasara nada o las veces que me quebraba al ver cómo te rompías por completo, o lo impotente que me sentía por no poder ayudarte ni hacer nada por ti.

Saber lo mal que lo pasó mi padre me hace sentir terrible, pero ya no me siento culpable. Los verdaderos culpables se encuentran en el Capitolio; son los mismos que organizan Los Juegos, quienes los disfrutan, los que apuestan. No saben que no nada más nuestras vidas están en sus manos, sino también la de las familias que dejamos atrás. No son conscientes del daño colateral, o tal vez sí.

En estos momentos me embarga una furia asesina hacia ellos que le hicieron esto a mi padre; me siento harto de mí y mi necedad de seguir haciéndole daño. Me convenzo de que necesito cambiar, necesito algo que me haga sentir mejor, que me haga valorar la vida, que haga que todo merezca la pena.

Necesito demostrarles que no me cambiaron por completo, que sus Juegos no son más fuertes que yo, que mi voluntad de vivir y el amor de mi familia…

Y para hacerlo, debo dar el primer paso: aceptar plenamente, frente a la persona que mejor me conoce, aquello que no puedo cambiar.

—Papá… —trago fuerte, sintiendo cómo me raspa el nudo en la garganta. Por primera vez, desde que terminaron Los Juegos, voy a aceptar en voz alta y con todas sus consecuencias mi realidad: sin miedo, ni enojo, ni culpa o arrepentimiento, sino como una certeza—. Soy un asesino.

El dolor es insoportable, pero no tan pesado.

—Lo sé, _Panecito_, lo sé —dice, envolviéndome en sus brazos y con una mirada de comprensión—. _Lo sé_.

Me aferro a él, llorando como hace años que no lo hacía y avergonzándome por querer sentirme como un niño para olvidar el presente y volver al pasado; a ese pasado donde nunca me hubiera podido imaginar el giro que iba a dar mi vida.

Cierro los ojos y me hundo en mis recuerdos: me veo, brincando en la lluvia un momento, y en otro, haciendo pasteles de lodo.

Después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo a tener siete años.

.

Los días pasan rápidamente, o muy lentos, no lo sé.

Mi noción del tiempo aún no se estabiliza por completo. Ignoro cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que regresé, no tengo idea de qué día es hoy ni en qué mes estamos, pero me siento bien.

Ningún día es igual al anterior, o al siguiente, algo cambia, _yo cambio_; mis sentimientos y pensamientos se transforman, no se quedan estáticos, nunca se quedan quietos. No salgo de mi habitación pero me he encargado de arreglarla: mandé a componer los espejos, aunque los cubro con una manta, las cortinas de las ventanas siempre están arriba, incluso he descubierto que me encanta _dormir con las ventanas abiertas_, la suave brisa me relaja hasta el punto de no temer a algo que no está ahí, también la puerta permanece abierta. Mi padre ya no se queda en las noches, pero pasa buena parte de la tarde conmigo; las mañana se las dedico a Prim, quien me obsequió una pequeña libreta y nos la pasamos dibujando, ya sean flores, animales, pasteles o todas las cosas hermosas que vimos en el Capitolio. Nuestra relación no es la misma de antes, es mejor: ya no está basada en huir o preservar la vida, sino todo lo contrario, ahora nos centramos en salir adelante y disfrutar cada momento. A veces conversamos de nuestras pesadillas –yo omito ciertos detalles, claro-, cosa que nos sirve para darnos cuenta que sólo son eso, pesadillas.

Hay momentos en que la sensación de indiferencia es muy grande: me da lo mismo todo y creo que no debo amar ni ser amado, como si no lo mereciera. Entonces, me repito que tengo que estar de mi lado, no abandonarme. Me digo que todo va a estar bien, me extiendo la mano y me recargo en mis hombros para ayudarme a levantarme de la cama. Me tomo el tiempo suficiente para escuchar lo que tengo que decirme. Me regaño, me consuelo y soy condescendiente y solidario conmigo mismo porque poco a poco voy aceptando lo que hice y que no hay manera de cambiarlo.

La última vez que me permití llorar fue la noche que hablé con mi papá, aunque a veces me da miedo que un día, simplemente, comience a llorar otra vez y nada pueda pararme; que las lágrimas me arrastren, inunden mi habitación y me ahogue yo solo. Afortunadamente, he logrado evitarlo, repitiéndome que tengo que intentarlo.

Mis sueños brillantes han desaparecido; las náuseas y el sabor a podrido tampoco se han manifestado, igual que la fiebre y los temblores. La Sra. Everdeen comentó que estos últimos síntomas se debían a que mi cuerpo no respondió muy bien a las pastillas que me mandaron del Capitolio y fue la forma en que mi cuerpo las rechazó. Los dolores físicos también se han ido casi en su totalidad. El ungüento que me preparó la mamá de Prim ha dado muy buenos resultados en mi pierna, aunque la sensación de que sigue ahí es fuerte, ya no es tan desesperante. También, poco a poco, voy aceptándolo con más seguridad.

El único dolor que parece no disiparse es el interno. Hay una parte de mí que sigue lamentándose y aferrándose al perdón de los que ya no están. En ocasiones, mi mente se hunde tanto en los recuerdos que temo volver a perderme, es por eso que he hecho un trato con ellos, _con los fantasmas_: no me persiguen mientras yo los recuerdo con cariño, o respeto.

Me ha funcionado porque ya no percibo su presencia, solamente en mis sueños.

También tengo cansancio. Duermo, inclusive con las pesadillas, pero, al despertar, pareciera que no he dormido. Las ojeras no desaparecen y siento que mi mente colapsará por lo agitados que son mis sueños. Sin embargo, tengo ganas de vivir y me aferro a ellas.

Diría que todo va bien, excepto… excepto por el hecho de que no he visto al resto de mi familia, tampoco a Katniss.

— ¿Ya estás listo, Peeta? —pregunta mi padre, apareciendo en el marco de la puerta, con la sonrisa más esperanzadora que le haya visto.

Como parte de mi recuperación, le prometí, más bien, me obligó a prometerle que hoy saldría de mi habitación para demostrarme que no hay nada que temer y dar un par de vueltas al resto de la casa. A pesar de mi temor, no pude negarme. Él ha pasado más tiempo conmigo del que debería, no me dice si eso les ha causado bajas en la panadería o si le molesta a mi madre o a mis hermanos; y si a eso le añadimos que ha soportado pacientemente mi comportamiento… Se lo debo.

—Creo que sí —contesto, con todo el temple que soy capaz.

—Muy bien. Pero tengo una petición: ¿Puedo vendarte los ojos?

— ¿Qué tramas, Vince Mellark? ¿Qué juguemos a las escondidas? —digo, bromeando, para que el temblor en mi voz no sea palpable. No me gusta la idea de andar por ahí sin saber.

—No. Y no hagas preguntas, ¿aceptas o no?

Hay un brillo especial en su mirada, es como un niño que planea una travesura. Irremediablemente me recuerda a Rue y el día que se ofreció para acercarse al campamento de los Profesionales: era el mismo brillo, la misma esperanza y deseos de que todo saliera bien. Sacudo mi cabeza, alejando esos recuerdos. Hoy es un día especial para mi padre, aunque no sé por qué, y se hará como él quiera.

—Está bien. Pero… ¿será por mucho tiempo?

—Cosa de un minuto. No te preocupes. Acércate.

Camino hacia él, tratando de que mis piernas sean lo suficientemente estables y no se note mi nerviosismo. Cuenta hasta tres, cierro los ojos y siento _algo_ cubrirlos. Me toma por los hombros, con una mano me aferro a la suya, y me guía por el pasillo. Mi corazón late desmesuradamente y comienzo a sudar. Escucho nuestros pasos, no hay otro ruido más que ese. Trato de calmarme pero me cuesta.

— ¡Dos pasos más y estaremos bajando! —grita, cerca de mi oído, lo que me produce un sobresalto. ¿Qué le pasa? No puedo ver pero sí escuchar—. Son doce escalones, Peeta.

Cuento mentalmente cada uno de los escalones, sintiendo como mi cuerpo empieza a temblar y mi mente se quiere aferrar a la oscuridad en la que estoy. Ya ni siquiera escucho nuestros pasos. Mis sentidos se van a nublar, estoy seguro. Más vale terminar pronto con esto porque no sé si resistiré.

—Ya llegamos, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Quítame esa cosa de los ojos, por favor.

— ¿Confías en mí, Peeta?

—Claro que confío en ti, en quien no confío es en mí. Me pone nervioso ignorar lo que pasa…

—Te estoy desamarrando la venda, ¿ya sentiste? Te dije que no duraría mucho. Ahora, la voy a quitar pero no abras los ojos. Confía en mí. Así es, mantenlos cerrados. Respira profundamente y, ahora sí, abre los ojos.

Ralentizo mi respiración, cuento tres veces hasta diez y hago lo que me pide: un coro de chillidos me paraliza.

¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

.

.

.

.

.

Está última semana ha sido igual o más terrible que aquellos días en que mi hermana estaba en Los Juegos.

Las clases comenzaron, lo que significó soportar las miradas y murmullos de los demás por ser la hermana de la Vencedora; se hizo entrega de la segunda dotación, de doce, de los paquetes de comida y cada vez que me ven, no recibo más que felicitaciones y buenos deseos para Prim y Peeta, cosa que me abruma; el trabajo en las minas se reactivó, cosa que debía ser horrible al imaginar que Gale tendría que bajar y, si la suerte no estaba a su favor, sufrir el mismo destino que nuestros padres. Pero la suerte sí estuvo a su favor: no tendrá que bajar a las profundidades de las minas porque, al parecer, por su físico, será de mayor ayuda llevando las vagonetas con la carga de carbón, así como tener trato directo con el herrero del Distrito, el señor Byrne, para el mantenimiento de las mismas. Es como si fueran dos trabajos, pero la paga es más alta, al menos lo suficiente para no pasar privaciones y que Rory no pida teselas.

Esa noticia compensa lo demás.

Puedo pasar por alto los murmullos en la escuela, nunca me han importado, y tengo a Madge de mi lado, con su característica seriedad, lo que no soporto es que, instintivamente, me he sorprendido buscando a Peeta con la mirada.

Desde _aquella noche_, no lo he vuelto a ver. Lo que por un lado está bien, dado que no puedo perdonarle su atrevimiento: él dijo que no me obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera, y no lo cumplió. Pero, por otro lado, una pequeña parte de mí se siente confundida porque, prácticamente, no me obligó. Cosa que me causa conflicto. Debí haber dicho que no o alejarme cuando vi sus intenciones porque, muy en el fondo, sabía que lo iba a hacer, ¿entonces, por qué no lo evité? ¿Por qué correspondí?

Si soy sincera, me gustó. Fue una sensación que no me esperaba. Incluso he tratado de compararlo con lo que sentí la vez que Gale me besó pero es tan distinto que no hay punto de comparación: con Gale fue en un momento de desesperación, de enojo; con Peeta… bueno, quizá, lo deseaba, o, simplemente, me deje llevar. No lo sé. No entiendo nada. No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que me provoca el Chico del Pan, no puedo darle nombre, pero sí sé que me gustaría, de menos, mantener una amistad con él.

Después de todo, él dijo que no esperaba más que eso… y es algo que sí puedo darle. Ni pensar en una relación amorosa o formar una familia porque es cosa que no me puedo permitir. Y supongo que él tampoco, no con todo lo que tuvo que pasar en Los Juegos. Sería egoísta siquiera pensarlo. ¿Para qué traer más niños a sufrir? ¿Por qué condenarlos a vivir en la incertidumbre de si su nombre saldrá Cosechado este año, o el otro, y no poder tener paz? ¿Qué caso tiene sufrir por gusto mandando a tus hijos a una muerte segura? Porque por muy malvado que sea el Capitolio y sus Juegos, son los mismos padres quienes se causan ese sufrimiento. ¿No sería más fácil no tener a nadie que te puedan quitar? ¿Qué puede ser más grande que el miedo a perder un hijo y permitírtelo? ¿La ignorancia? ¿El amor? ¿La posibilidad de contar con un ingreso más? Porque hay casos así, en que la gente tiene hijos porque los ven como la forma de hacer su situación menos precaria.

No, no y no. Me niego a una cosa así.

Y cuanto antes se lo haga saber, mejor.

—Hola —los bracitos de Prim se enroscan en mi cuello—. ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

—Mal, aún no me acostumbro a no verte por ahí —contesto, sonriéndole y atrayéndola para que se siente a un lado mío—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Con Peeta. Sigue tratando de enseñarme a dibujar pero no soy muy buena. Mira, velo por ti misma —bufa, decepcionada.

Me muestra una pequeña libreta; al abrirla, veo varios dibujos hechos a lápiz y, sinceramente, no son muy buenos: hay algo parecido a un gato (Buttercup, supongo) pero los trazos son muy torpes y la cara es más grande que el cuerpo. Con Lady no le fue mejor, parece más un perro deforme que una cabra. Definitivamente, tiene que intentar descubrir su talento con otra cosa. Mientras paso las hojas veo mesas, flores, soles, un bosque, jarrones, que tienen mejor aspecto, hasta que me detengo en uno en especial: son dos mujeres, de espaldas, que van caminando tomadas de la mano, en lo que parece ser un edificio, se parece a nuestro colegio. Una es más grande que la otra y… y, las dos, van peinadas con trenzas, una de un solo lado, y la otra con dos.

— ¿Tú… tú hiciste esto? —soplo más que hablo.

— ¿Cuál? ¿Este? No, fue Peeta. ¡Somos nosotras! Me dijo que siempre nos miraba cuando salíamos de clases… ya sabes… por ti. ¿Verdad que es muy bueno? Ojalá algún día yo pueda hacer algo así —dice, lanzando un suspiro.

No sé da cuenta de cuánto me afecta esto. Para ella parecerá normal, pero en mí provoca algo que no puedo describir. Revuelve todos mis sentimientos hasta dejarlos desordenados. La necesidad de salir a buscarlo y preguntarle por la intención de este dibujo crece. Necesito verle…

— ¿Te ha dicho algo más? —mascullo.

— ¿Sobre qué? —me mira con confusión un momento, pero logra captar mi pregunta después—. Oh, no, sólo eso. No te enojes… Yo, he tratado de preguntarle por ti, saber si algún día te hablará o algo, pero siempre cambia el tema y mejor no insisto. ¿Katniss, tú… no te cae bien?

—No lo conozco.

—Ya. ¿Pero, no te gustaría conocerlo?

—Quizá él no quiera conocerme, ¿no crees?

—Sabes que no —rueda los ojos—. Mira, puede que el decirle a todo el país que estaba enamorado de ti no fuera la manera correcta, yo me enteré unas horas antes de la entrevista y también me sorprendió, pero puedo asegurarte que él no quería hacerlo. Se vio, más bien, obligado…

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto rápidamente. Por lo que veo, Peeta no ha comentado nada sobre mi visita, y lo que me dijo es casi lo mismo que me dice Prim. No creo que se hayan puesto de acuerdo, ¿verdad?

—Estrategia y esas cosas —me parece que esconde algo, pero decido no interrumpirla. Lo averiguaré después—. Sea como sea, es verdad lo que dijo, Peeta no miente. No lo odies, Katniss, por favor. Si no quieres hablarle o tener nada que ver con él, está bien, yo sé que lo entenderá, sólo… no lo trates mal.

— ¿Me crees capaz de algo así?

—Bueno, si te soy sincera, sí. No lo digo porque seas mala persona, sino porque eres un poco hostil con todos aquellos que no seamos Gale, su familia y yo… y mi mamá, ahora.

Una cosa es saber que soy huraña y otra cosa muy diferente es que te lo diga tu hermanita. ¿Será la misma impresión que tiene Peeta de mí?

—No lo odio, Prim, y tampoco tengo pensado tratarlo mal… simplemente, no se ha dado la ocasión para intercambiar algunas palabras —miento—. Pero te prometo que cuando se dé la oportunidad, trataré de no ser tan hostil o grosera con él.

— ¿Me lo prometes? ¿De verdad de la buena que lo intentarás? —pregunta, juntando sus manitas y con la mirada destellando de emoción—. ¿Quieres acompañarme a verlo? Tenía pensado pedírtelo el domingo, es un día especial y quiero que vayas con nosotras, pero, ¿para qué esperar más? Podríamos ir de una vez, te aseguro que le encantará verte. ¡Ven! ¡Vamos! ¡No perdamos más tiempo! ¡Prepararé té mientras ustedes se conocen y…!

— ¡Espera! —alzo un poco la voz para que deje de hablar y detener su agarre sobre mí: ¡me estaba arrastrando hacia la puerta! —. ¿El domingo? ¿Qué habrá ese día?

—Oh, ven, siéntate y te platico, pero de esto ni una palabra a Peeta, es sorpresa.

Parece que su emoción no la deja pensar con claridad, ¿cómo voy a decirle a Peeta lo que está tramando? Hay momentos en que Prim me parece mayor, muy madura para su edad, pero en otros, como este, me doy cuenta que sigue teniendo doce años. Reprimiendo una sonrisa, escucho lo que me tiene que decir.

Hace un par de días, quizá tres, Prim se encerraba en el estudio para hablar por teléfono, ignoraba con quién, y tampoco me animé a preguntárselo. La veía tan ilusionada y misteriosa que deje pasarlo, si estaba así, me dije, era porque se trataba de algo bueno e iba a esperar a que fuera ella quien me lo dijera. Y veo que no me equivoqué.

La sorpresa que le tienen preparada a Peeta es la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir al panadero y a ella. Estoy segura que esto le ayudará en su recuperación. Me siento orgullosa de Prim y su bondad que, a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido, no ha desaparecido. Las secuelas de Los Juegos siguen presentes, sus sueños aún son inquietos, se ve cansada, ojerosa, a veces se pierde en sus pensamientos pero no se deja vencer. Lucha por ella, por Peeta, por nosotras. Siempre ríe y está de buenas. Me gustaría mucho saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza, qué piensa, qué siente, por qué sus sueños la agitan, pero también me da miedo que eso sea contraproducente y prefiero quedarme en la ignorancia.

Aun así, temo que llegue el día en que se derrumbe, como le pasó a Peeta. Él demostró ser fuerte y valiente, logró permanecer con vida cuando todo estaba en su contra, incluso estando a un paso de la muerte, pero al llegar aquí, se desplomó.

Y nadie es tan fuerte, ni siquiera Prim.

— ¿Entonces, vendrás con nosotros?

—Cuenta conmigo,_ Patito_.

— _¡Cuac!_

_Tú también, Peeta, cuenta conmigo,_ pienso.

.

Es domingo al medio día y la casa es un hervidero de emoción.

Los hermanitos de Gale saltan de un lado al otro, desesperados porque comience la fiesta y ansiosos por comer pastel, incluso Vick y Rory, un par de veces, se han acercado a Prim para preguntarle si es cierto que comerán pastel gratis. De no ser porque sé que el panadero fue quién los invitó personalmente y no parece una persona avara, yo también dudaría.

—Ya es hora, vamos —habla Prim—. Recuerden, cuando estemos ahí, tienen que guardar silencio hasta que él aparezca…

—Y después lo felicitamos —contestan a coro los pequeños Hawthorne, jalando a Gale y a Hazelle—. ¡Apúrense! ¡No hay que llegar tarde, qué tal que se acaba el pastel!

Un poco nerviosos pero contagiados de la alegría de los niños, nos adentramos en la casa de Peeta (la puerta estaba abierta). El panadero sale de la cocina y nos pide ir a la sala mientras va por su hijo, cuando llegamos ahí, me sorprende ver quién ya está aquí. No sabía que ellos iban a venir.

—Hola, buenas tardes —nos saluda el hermano mayor de Peeta, Matt.

—Buenas tardes —contestamos al unísono.

—Hola a todos —dice Bran sin mirarnos, centra su atención en Prim y se acerca a ella—. Primrose, pequeña, no había tenido la oportunidad, pero quiero agradecerte por haber cuidado de mi hermano cuando… bueno, cuando estuvo enfermo. Muchas gracias. ¿Puedo… puedo darte un abrazo?

Mi hermanita simplemente asiente, sonrojada. Se abrazan y eso me hace sentir miserablemente mal: yo aún no le he agradecido a Peeta. Envidio la facilidad que tiene Bran para hacerlo. Dijo lo que tenía que decir, hizo lo que tenía que hacer mientras yo, cuando vi al Chico del Pan, no sólo lloré como idiota, sino que me fui sin decir nada y sin hacer caso de sus llamados. Creo que no debí venir.

— ¡Dos pasos más y estaremos bajando! —escuchamos al panadero.

Prim y Bran se separan; todos estamos en el más absoluto silencio. Escuchamos los pasos al bajar la escalera. Me emociono, no sé si por la cara que pondrá Peeta al vernos o porque lo veré. También me pongo nerviosa, mis piernas quieren flanquear. ¿Es que siempre sentiré estas raras sensaciones cada vez que lo vea? Temo que los demás escuchen lo descontrolado que se encuentra mi corazón…

—Ya llegamos —le dice el panadero a un Peeta con los ojos vendados, entrando en nuestro campo de visión. Los niños tienen que taparse la boca para que la alegría no salga y arruinen la sorpresa—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Quítame esa cosa de los ojos, por favor —la desesperación desborda por su voz.

— ¿Confías en mí, Peeta?

—Claro que confío en ti, en quien no confío es en mí. Me pone nervioso ignorar lo que pasa…

—Te estoy desamarrando la venda, ¿ya sentiste? Te dije que no duraría mucho. Ahora, la voy a quitar pero no abras los ojos. Confía en mí. Así es, mantenlos cerrados. Respira profundamente y, ahora sí, abre los ojos.

Pero Peeta se toma su tiempo. Vemos como trata de calmarse y mueve un poco los labios. _Quizá se esté dando ánimos_, pienso. Cierra y abre los puños varias veces hasta que su cuerpo se relaja. Cuando abre los ojos, no sé qué me da más miedo, si su mirada de pánico o el griterío en el que nos envuelven los niños Hawthorne.

— ¡FELICIDADES! —gritan repetidas veces, aplauden, ignorantes del estado de shock de Peeta; incluso Prim los ve con horror, y sé que esa no era la efusividad que esperaba.

Parece que en lugar de hacer un bien, hicimos un mal.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? —contrario a lo que pensé, no se sobresalta ni sale corriendo, se queda parado donde está, tieso y pálido, esperando por una respuesta.

—Feliz cumpleaños, _Enano_ —dice Matt, rompiendo el silencio—. Bueno, en realidad fue hace más de un mes pero… como sea, felicidades.

— ¿M-mi cumpleaños? —nos mira a todos, confuso—. ¿Qué día es hoy?

—10 de noviembre, hijo —contesta el panadero, viéndolo con alegría—. Felices diecisiete años.

Sé, por Prim, que su cumpleaños fue el 2 de octubre, sí, hace más de un mes. Al señor Mellark se le ocurrió festejarlo hasta ahora porque en ese entonces Peeta no estaba muy bien de salud y no creyó preciso hacer una fiesta, ni siquiera mencionarlo. Aunque no sé si fue buena idea: el Chico del Pan sigue incrédulo, frunce el ceño y me da miedo lo que esté pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos.

—Bueno, ¿te vas a quedar parado ahí como un tonto o vas a venir a abrazarnos por la inminente felicidad que sientes al ver a tus dos apuestos hermanos mayores? —pregunta Bran, con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

Peeta no lo piensa dos veces y se lanza hacia ellos, sonriendo como pensé que nunca lo iba a hacer de nuevo. Los tres se funden en un emotivo abrazo. Alcanzamos a escuchar que murmuran cosas como: _"Sabía que lo harías, Enano", "Mira que el pequeño Peeta resultó ser más fuerte que yo. Te voy a patear el trasero sólo por eso", "No creas que por ser un Vencedor las cosas cambian, ¿eh? Sigues siendo el menor y nos debes rendir respeto"…_ El Chico del Pan sólo responde con pequeñas risas.

— ¡Ven! ¡Ven! —Bran llama a Prim y la invita a unirse a ellos, y los tres la reciben afectuosamente—. Ya eres parte de los Mellark.

Veo con emoción que es cierto: Prim, de tener una familia rota y separada por las diferencias entre mi madre y yo, ahora también pertenece a otra familia más unida que, si todos son como Peeta, nunca correrá peligro. Podrá sentirse doblemente protegida, tanto por ellos como por nosotras… Pero lo más importante: tendrá el doble de cariño y la seguridad que sólo alguien mayor puede brindarte.

Ella nunca sabrá lo que es salir adelante sola sin el apoyo de nadie, sin una madre sumida en la tristeza, sin los temores de adentrarse en el bosque por un poco de comida o enfrentarse con miedo a la gente del Quemador.

Nunca más tendrá que enfrentarse a una Cosecha, a ser seleccionada e ir a Los Juegos.

Su vida pinta para ser mejor de ahora en adelante.

Y sé, que de una forma u otra, tengo que agradecerle a quien ayudó a hacer esto posible. No puedo esconderme ni huir eternamente.

— ¿Y nosotros qué? También queremos felicitarlo —se enfurruña Posy, poniendo los brazos en jarras, lo que trae una ola de risas.

.

Para ser que todos los presentes nunca habíamos intercambiado palabra alguna en el pasado, salvo mi madre y el señor Mellark, todo va de maravilla.

Después del abrazo grupal -entre los niños, Prim, Peeta y sus hermanos-, el Chico del Pan nos agradeció profundamente el estar aquí y mi madre, como si esta fuera su casa, entró y salió de la cocina para servir la comida, cosa que provocó poner más ansiosos a los niños que esperaban por el pastel.

Ahora, que estamos a punto de partirlo, la rasposa y nada educada voz de Haymitch, nos distrae.

—Muévete y corta ese pastel de una buena vez. Tengo hambre.

—Hola, Haymitch, buenas tardes, a nosotros también nos da gusto verte —dice Peeta, irónico, pero con un brillo especial en los ojos. Está feliz de ver a ese borracho.

— ¡Vaya! El Chico tiene sentido del humor. Yo pensé que seguirías encerrado, llorando y lamentándote —dispara, burlón, y dejándose caer en el sofá que queda libre—. ¿Tus amigos los fantasmas están con nosotros? Salúdalos de mi parte, ya sabes, yo no los puedo ver.

Es un idiota. No lo soporto. ¡¿Cómo…, cómo se atreve?! El panadero debería sacarlo a golpes.

—Haymitch —sisea Prim, enojada.

—Déjalo, Prim. No importa —sonríe maliciosamente—. Acaba de sentarse encima de uno de ellos, lo más seguro es que en cualquier momento salga volando de una patada.

No podemos evitar reír. El borracho Mentor se remueve incómodo en su asiento y después le regala una mirada peligrosa a Peeta.

—Muy gracioso. Guárdate tus chistecitos y mejor atiende a tus invitados: hay una chica regordeta y sonrosada allá afuera, parece estúpida por el manojo de nervios que está hecho.

— ¿Una chica? ¿Quién?

—No lo sé. Tú novia, supongo. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías novia? La gente del Capitolio estaría escandalizada al ver lo poco caballeroso que eres. ¡Muévete con ese pastel!

¿Su novia? ¿De qué o _de quién_ habla?

El panadero sale disparado del salón, ante la atenta mirada de todos; cuando regresa, no lo hace solo: una chica, avergonzada y con lágrimas en los ojos, viene con él. Delly Cartwright. La hija del zapatero del Distrito. La chica rubia y regordeta que era amiga, o novia, de Peeta antes de Los Juegos.

— ¡Delly! —se levanta de un salto Peeta.

— ¡Oh, Peeta! —Chilla, lanzándose a sus brazos—. ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé!

Peeta la abraza con delicadeza, pero ella… ¡casi se le cuelga! Si se supone que es su amiga, ¿por qué lo abraza así? ¡¿No se da cuenta que puede lastimarlo?! ¿Acaso no sabe lo débil que aún está? ¿Y él, por qué no la detiene? Parece que le gusta andar repartiendo abrazos a todo mundo. Bien, que se quede pegado a ella, no es que me importe, pero deberían tener un poco de delicadeza por nosotros que no venimos a verlos, sino a festejar un cumpleaños.

—Podrían darse prisa. Tanta miel amenaza con volverme sobrio —ladra Haymitch, y por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo. Asiento duramente pero la profunda mirada de Gale me frena.

—Deberías unirte, quizá tu personalidad se dulcifique un poco.

—Tonterías. Dejen los malditos arrumacos y besos para después. Nos estamos muriendo de hambre, Chico.

—No son arrumacos, Peeta es mi amigo —susurra Delly, muerta de la vergüenza—Jugábamos juntos cuando éramos pequeños. Es como mi hermano mayor.

Sí, claro que a un hermano mayor se le abraza así. Ni siquiera Prim lo hace. No me doy cuenta lo blancas que están mis manos hasta que mi madre toma una de ellas y me sonríe. Me obligo a quitar la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ellas.

—Bueno, ya estamos todos los Mellark, sigamos con el festejo —habla Bran—. Ven, Delly, siéntate por acá.

—No somos todos, falta uno —murmura Peeta, triste. Parece que nadie lo escuchó.

Sé a quién se refiere: a la bruja que tiene por madre. No puedo creer que siga sin querer ver a su hijo. Tampoco tengo idea de qué fue lo qué pasó entre ellos pero no pudo ser tan malo si los hermanos están aquí. El panadero mencionó algo sobre haberlos corrido. Uno pensaría que, sabiendo la situación y por todo lo que tuvo que pasar Peeta, lo comprendería. Ni siquiera Prim se ofendió al darse cuenta de que no quería verla. Pero no puedo comparar a mi hermana con esa… señora.

.

La felicidad es palpable. Los niños están vueltos locos por haber comido más de dos rebanadas de pastel. Están encantados con Peeta y el regalo que recibió por parte de los que fueron sus estilistas: montones de telas montadas en cuadrados de madera, miles de tubos de colores y pinceles que estaban escondidos en su estudio.

A eso se debían las misteriosas llamadas telefónicas de Prim.

El Chico del Pan les permite usar su regalo. Pintan todo tipo de cosas en un cuadrado para cada quien mientras él los supervisa y les aplaude por lo bien que lo hacen. Prim, Delly, y los hermanos de Peeta, platican no sé de qué tantas cosas, están muertos de risa, incluso Matt que parece ser el más serio. Por nuestra parte, mi madre, Hazelle, Gale, el panadero y yo, hablamos, más bien, todos ellos hablan mientras yo sólo escucho, sobre el Distrito, el nuevo trabajo de Gale y lo agradable que es ver a nuestros Vencedores más repuestos. Haymitch no se une a ninguno de nosotros, simplemente mira de Peeta a Prim con lo que parece arrepentimiento, culpa. Como si algo malo les fuera a pasar. Cosa que me inquieta.

—_'Oyes'_, Peeta, ¿es cierto que te pusieron una pierna de robot? —pregunta Posy, confianzudamente. A veces se me olvida lo curiosa e imprudente que puede ser. No puedo culparla, es una niña, pero…

Nos miramos unos a otros pero nadie se atreve a decir algo. Vemos a Rory y Vick lanzándole miradas mortales a la niña que no entiende la magnitud de su pregunta. Haymitch se pone alerta, se incorpora un poco y mira fijamente a Peeta; está expectante por su reacción.

—No es una pierna de robot, es una pierna mágica —contesta Peeta, ajeno a nuestra preocupación y más calmado de lo que creímos, incluso sonríe—. Los doctores del Capitolio me dijeron que tiene el súper poder de hacerme saltar varios metros.

— ¿En serio? —preguntan los tres, a coro, y con los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas. Rory y Vick caen en el mismo juego que Posy.

—Así es. Aún no puedo controlarla por completo, tengo que acostumbrarme a ella, pero cuando lo logre, voy a poder saltar el Edificio de Justicia de un solo salto.

Es un caos total. Se emocionan tanto que lo acorralan con miles de preguntas del estilo: _"¿Puedo tener yo una?"_ o _"¿Me puedes cargar para que salte contigo?"_ o _"¿Podemos ver cuando lo hagas?"_. Contesta todas y cada una de ellas con tensa calma; hay momentos en que su voz se rompe pero no deja salir ni una sola lágrima. Pasados un par de minutos, Prim intercede y les pregunta sobre sus dibujos. El tema de la pierna queda en el olvido.

.

La noche cae. Hemos pasado todo un día aquí. No sé en qué momento la situación dio un giro pero ahora Peeta y su gran amigo de toda la vida, Gale, se enfrascan en una plática sobre la gente del Capitolio. ¿De dónde salió el tema? Ni idea. ¿Cómo es que se hablan con tanta confianza? Es lo mismo que quiero saber.

—No son malos, son más bien… inocentes.

—Inocente es cualquiera de mis hermanos que se creyó lo de tu pierna, eso es ser inocente. Esa gente sabe que su diversión es retorcida, tienen conciencia de ello e igual lo disfrutan —dice Gale, tratando de contenerse.

—Pero eso es porque han nacido con esa idea. No, espera, te voy a dar un ejemplo —silencia a Gale al ver que lo iba a interrumpir—. Se supone que aquí en el Distrito es mal visto que los de La Veta se relacionen con los Comerciantes, de la forma que sea. Hay cierta "rivalidad" o "diferencia", por así decirlo, pero nunca hemos sabido el por qué, simplemente así es y punto. Prim y yo congeniamos muy bien; llevamos horas aquí y nadie se ha peleado con nadie. ¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?

—Pero nosotros no nos matamos o mandamos matar a los hijos o familiares de otros.

—Pero nos dividimos, que es casi lo mismo. A la gente del Capitolio no le importa lo que nos suceda, bien, tienes razón, no puedo discutirlo, pero nosotros, ya seas de La Veta o Comerciante, ¿no nos pasa igual? ¿Mientras yo esté bien, qué más me da cómo esté el otro?

—Eso es culpa del Capitolio. Ellos son quienes nos dividen —Gale aprieta los puños, furioso.

—Concuerdo contigo. El Capitolio dice, dicta, y nosotros, obedientes, lo seguimos al pie de la letra. Hay personas que son realmente malas, sin escrúpulos, pero no podemos meterlos a todos en el mismo costal.

—Dime de una persona, una sola de esa gente que no sea como te estoy diciendo —le escupe Gale, indignado. Por un momento creo que se le va a ir a los golpes.

—Te puedo nombrar no una, sino tres. En primer lugar, Effie. Sí, Effie Trinket, aunque me vean de esa forma —no sé de qué forma lo hayamos visto pero supongo que fue con horror. ¿Effie Trinket buena persona? ¡Está loco! —. El día que yo desperté, terminados Los Juegos, estaba confundido, lo único que recordaba es que había muerto, de repente te das cuenta que eso no es cierto. ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensé, sabiendo que sólo uno sobrevivía, y ese era yo? No voy a entrar en detalles pero creo que se lo imaginan. Pregunté y nadie me quiso decir nada —le lanza una mirada fúrica a Haymitch—, no te miento si te digo que odiaba a todo mundo por igual porque se negaban a hablar. Bueno, regresando al punto, cuando regresamos, los tres días que Effie estuvo aquí, me confesó que ella no estaba de acuerdo con hacerme creer lo que me hicieron creer, estaba decidida a informármelo, pero no se lo permitieron. Puede que no sea la persona más buena del mundo, pero, al menos, tiene más escrúpulos que otros —vuelve a mirar a Haymitch—, teniendo en cuenta de dónde viene.

—No te olvides de la noche antes de Los Juegos —interviene Prim; los niños siguen dibujando, ajenos a nuestra plática y Delly… ella sigue aquí. Sentada junto a Peeta. Muy juntos. Demasiado. ¿Por qué no se va?—. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando se despidió de nosotros.

Los dos nos miran, tratando de convencernos. Pero yo no creo en Effie y lo sentimental que pueda ser. ¿Qué no lo ven? ¡Es ella quién escogió sus nombres! ¡Quién los llevó al Capitolio para exponerlos como si de un pedazo de carne se trataran! Están viendo cosas que no son.

—También te puedo mencionar a Cinna y Portia, fueron nuestros estilistas, quizá los vieron por televisión…

—Mucho más que eso, hermanito —lo interrumpe Bran—. ¡Hablamos con ellos! Sí, cuando fueron las entrevistas, vinieron al Distrito, ellos nos arreglaron y nos tranquilizaron… ¡Hasta Caesar Flickerman estuvo aquí!

La cara de Peeta y Prim es digna de recordar: su mandíbula casi toca el suelo. Me doy cuenta que aún ignoran muchas cosas… ¡Un momento! Si siguen hablando de los estilistas, indudablemente tocaran el tema de las entrevistas y, tal vez, quieran saber cómo nos fue, qué dijimos y… No puede ser. Tiene que haber una forma de evitarlo. Algo o alguien tienen que evitarme la vergüenza.

—Bueno… supongo que no hay mucho qué decir. Las acciones de Cinna y Portia hablan por sí solas. No sé tú Prim, pero Portia se comportó muy bien conmigo.

—Sí, Cinna también conmigo. Me ayudó mucho. Y en ningún momento fue altanero ni nada de eso.

—En eso tienen razón —dice el panadero—. Fueron muy amables con nosotros.

—Con nosotras también —concuerda mi madre.

El silencio nos envuelve. Ni Gale ni yo podemos refutarlo. Por mucho que mi supuesto primo odie a esa gente, y yo también, debemos admitir en silencio que los estilistas fueron amables con nosotros, mucho más de lo que hubiéramos esperado. Todavía recuerdo al tal Cinna preguntándome si lo podía ver como a un amigo.

—Yo tengo mis dudas, años de ver con horror cómo 24 niños son enviados a pelear a muerte, hace que tenga mis reservas —habla el señor Mellark—. Y fue aún peor cuando te vi ahí, a los dos. Pero quiero tratar de probar tu punto, si tienes razón, entonces, la mejor prueba de que no pueden ser tan malos, es que haya habido dos Vencedores. Conforme pasaban los días, veía que se volvían más populares, la gente los aclamaba, siempre hablaban de ustedes, besaban y abrazaban retratos suyos… era un verdadero caos. Realmente los querían, o los quieren, tanto que fueron ellos mismos quienes rogaron por ustedes y, los que somos mayores aquí, no me van a dejar mentir, nunca, nunca habíamos visto algo así. Quizá no estés tan equivocado, Peeta.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —gruñe, por fin, Haymitch—. Ya se lo había dicho al Chico, pero me queda claro que todos ustedes necesitan una aclaración: esa gente ama a los asesinos, escúchenlo bien, AMA A LOS ASESINOS. La Nenita puede jactarse de no serlo, sus lágrimas conmovieron al público, cosa por lo que sigue con vida, pero él —señala a Peeta, enfatizando sus palabras. Es duro, directo y cruel—, no tuvo tanta suerte. Resaltó solamente porque no fue un asesino como los demás y porque se lleva bien con la mocosa. Les mostraron un enfoque que nunca se había utilizado en Los Juegos y eso hizo ruido. Dentro de un año, ni siquiera se acordarán de ustedes. La gente puede ser buena, mala o regular, eso no tiene por qué importarles, deberían enfocarse en que serán Mentores, tratarán de salvar a uno de sus Tributos y no se van a parar a ver si salvan al bueno o al malo, ¿verdad?; mentalicen de una buena vez que su muerte es inminente y que, aunque quisieran, no van a poder ayudarlos. Lamento arruinar su entretenida charla pero es la verdad: la gente muere y así seguirá siendo por los siglos de los siglos. Y si no me crees, dime, la niña del 11, ¿era buena o mala? ¿Importa? No, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque ya está muerta.

Me crispa la costumbre de este maldito borracho de decir cosas tan horribles… Pero más me enoja que nunca podamos rebatirle algo que dice. Todos guardamos silencio, viendo como Prim lucha por no llorar, abrazándose a Peeta, quien, a su vez, abraza a Delly que está en un mar de llanto. El Chico del Pan permanece impasible, no está enojado, ni parece triste o a punto de llorar, nada, se limita a ver un punto lejano y perdido del salón.

—La gente muere, Haymitch —lo mira con determinación—, es normal. Lo que no es normal es que los obliguen a asesinarse entre sí por algo que pasó hace años. Y contestando a tu pregunta: sí, Rue era una buena persona y no merecía morir. ¿Importa? Por supuesto que sí, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque está muerta.

— ¿Cuántos más tienen que morir para saldar la deuda? —ahora es Gale quien confronta al Mentor, rabioso—. ¿Tan horrible fue lo que hicieron nuestros antepasados que tantas generaciones tenemos que pagar por ello? ¡Eso es una estupidez! ¡Lo que tenemos que hacer es luchar y hacerlos pagar!

—Imposible. No lo lograrían —dice Peeta, con gesto pensativo.

—Sólo un cobarde pensaría así —ataca Gale.

¡Y así es como se arruina una fiesta de cumpleaños… y una "amistad" de tantos años! La tensión es tan palpable que podría cortarse. Nos olvidamos de Haymitch y sus crueles palabras; Hazelle le susurra a Gale que se calme; mi madre está enojada; los Mellark son precavidos, están esperando el momento justo en que alguien comience la pelea para evitarlo; los niños pelean entre sí porque no sé quién ya le quito el color rojo a no sé cuál; yo, solamente puedo pensar en el desastre total que es esto.

Peeta sonríe un poco; sus siguientes palabras están cargadas de tanta verdad que duelen:

—Sí, lo sé —mira a Gale y se encoge de hombros. Nunca hay agresión o burla, su voz es amable—. Lo que quise decir fue que no lograríamos unirnos para hacer otra rebelión. ¿Qué pasó cuando mi nombre o el de Prim fueron seleccionados? Nada. ¿Alguien dio un paso por nosotros? ¿Cuándo has visto que alguien se enfrente a los Agentes de la Paz por proteger a un familiar que va hacia una posible muerte? ¿No se supone que damos la vida por aquellos a quienes amamos? En teoría sí, pero llevarlo a la práctica es más difícil. Si en un sorteo, nadie hace nada por nadie, son pasivos, ¿estás seguro que se levantarían contra el Capitolio?

—Si nos uniéramos, sí, tendríamos una oportunidad —reafirma Gale, más calmado.

—Piensa con la maldita cabeza fría —gruñe Haymitch, con fastidio—. Somos un Distrito pequeño y débil que sólo conoce de carbón. ¿Cuánto daño crees que le hagan unas cuantas sillas, mesas, zapatos, cacerolas, piedras, picos y palos a los Agentes de la Paz? Demasiado, ¿verdad? —añade, irónico—. Tiene que ser todos o nada. Peeta ya lo dijo, si ni siquiera mueven un dedo el día de la Cosecha… Ya te quiero ver luchar, provocando que nos hagan lo mismo que el 13, o que te ejecuten a ti o a tus hermanitos.

—No tienes por qué ser tan dramático, Haymitch —Peeta lo mira duramente—. Es una realidad que la gente del Capitolio no evita que nos matemos, pero la gente de los Distritos tampoco. Aunque nos pese, somos muy iguales… pero eso no quiere decir que todo esté perdido. Puede que haya una opción.

— ¿Cuál? —pregunta Gale, rápidamente, impaciente, apretando los puños.

— ¿Ah, sí? A ver, llénanos de tu sabiduría —dice Haymitch. Su gesto es de total aburrición, pero su mirada… hay algo ahí que me dice que no está tan aburrido o fastidiado como parece.

—Lo siento, Gale, no me refiero a levantamientos y esas cosas. Demasiada gente muere por culpa de Los Juegos y yo no me atrevería a participar en algo que cobre más vidas. Puede que sea un cobarde en toda la extensión de la palabra pero…—dice, solemne, y deja la oración al aire unos segundos—. Pero tampoco descarto otras opciones. Mi padre lo dijo: fue esa misma gente del Capitolio quienes nos quisieron vivos, aun no entiendo bien el por qué, pero, aunque no me agrade mucho la idea de deberles algo, les debo mi vida. Este año fuimos dos los que salimos, quizá… quizá, en algún momento, puedan ser tres en lugar de dos, después cuatro en lugar de tres…

—Eso fue pura suerte, Chico. No se volverá a repetir.

—Tú no lo sabes. El próximo año seré Mentor —tiembla un poco—, y, tal vez, si mostramos que nuestros Tributos son personas y no meros objetos, que sienten, que lloran, que tienen seres queridos que sufren al igual que ellos, podamos lograr algo: ¡usar Los Juegos es una opción!

— ¿Cuántos años llevaría lograr que en vez de uno, sean 24 los que salgan con vida? O, interpretando lo que quieres decir, ¿cuántos años tardarían en disolverse Los Juegos? ¿Un año? ¿Dos? Sólo dices estupideces —farfulla el Mentor.

—Lo más seguro es que no estemos aquí para verlo, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo. Me parece una mejor idea dejarle una pequeña esperanza a las generaciones siguientes que el desastre que nos dejaron a nosotros. Si tú quieres seguir hundiéndote en el alcohol, hazlo; a mí me atrae más intentar salvar vidas, aunque me tome el resto de la mía hacerlo.

—Sería más rápido y fácil si tuviéramos un líder, alguien que esté dispuesto a enfrentarse al Capitolio, que infunda ánimos y esperanza —dice Gale, mirando fijamente a Peeta—. Alguien que logre _agitar _a las personas, tanto de los Distritos como del Capitolio.

— ¿Pero quién? —Pregunta Peeta, incrédulo—. Lo más seguro es que lo maten antes de lograr algo. Mira, respeto tu punto de vista, pero una rebelión, como bien dijo Haymitch, deben ser todos, ¿tú, realmente crees que haya una persona que logre movilizar a un país entero, o, de menos, a la mayoría? A mí me cuesta siquiera imaginarlo.

—Depende —interviene el panadero, mirando con orgullo a su hijo menor—. Si algo debe tener un líder, es que quiere lograr algo verdaderamente grande, no para sí, sino para todos, pero tiene que estar dispuesto a pagar el precio y no permitirse cambiar sus prioridades. Esa es la parte difícil: ningún logro que merezca la pena se alcanza fácilmente… y casi nadie está dispuesto a sacrificarse o soportar un camino lleno de tristeza o de tentaciones.

—Y vuelvo a preguntar, ¿de dónde sacaremos a ese líder? No quiero sonar pesimista, pero lo veo muy difícil. Estamos tan ensimismados en tratar de sobrevivir, de hacer lo inhumanamente posible por aguantar un día más… —suspira con cansancio; su semblante animado cambia: ahora se ve enfermo, pálido, más grande, abatido, triste, hablando más para sí mismo que para nosotros—, tratando de olvidar y encontrarle sentido a algo como para pensar en rebeliones, guerras, muertes. No, no, no. Me rehúso a apoyar a un líder imaginario o que está perdido por ahí, haciendo no sé qué cosas, y que pueda provocar más muertes, suficientes tengo en la conciencia y con ellas me basta.

—Quizá ese líder no se ha dado cuenta que lo es —Gale asiente repetidas veces, incluso Haymitch. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —, o no tiene los medios o, simplemente, no ha habido una oportunidad para demostrarlo.

—O quizá no exista. ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa? —Dice Peeta, con desesperación—. De repente siento una gran ira por ese líder que no ha hecho nada por nosotros y no sé por qué. Prefiero mil veces un proceso lento, a largo plazo, pero que dé resultados.

—Y durante ese tiempo habrá gente muriendo en Los Juegos del Hambre de todos modos. Te estás contradiciendo —señala mi primo, como si estuviera dolido, como si lo hubiera ofendido de alguna manera.

—En un levantamiento morirán los mismos que pueden morir conforme pasa el tiempo. Mi idea es demostrarles que somos iguales, que está mal hacer de la muerte y sufrimiento un espectáculo, y eso lleva tiempo, pero cambiará algo en un futuro. Lo otro —enfrenta a Gale, también dolido—, lo que estas planteando, puede que resulte más desastroso. No olvides que una guerra, rebelión o como quieras llamarle, fue lo mismo que provocó la existencia de Los Juegos del Hambre. Discúlpame si no me fio de ello.

Ahí debo darle la razón a Peeta. Por la grandiosa idea de rebelarse contra el Capitolio es que tenemos que soportar este infierno. ¿Qué tal que se produce otra guerra, de ser el caso, y el resultado es algo peor que Los Juegos? Me aterro solamente de imaginarlo.

—Bueno, Chico, ya te quiero ver el año que viene tratando de demostrar que todos somos hermanos y cómo fracasas en el intento. Te sentaba mejor estar lloriqueando por los rincones de tu habitación —dice Haymitch, incorporándose—. Y tú —mira a Gale, burlón—, mejor será que te dejes de grandiosas ideas y te pongas a trabajar, esos mocosos no se alimentan solos.

Se aleja a grandes zancadas y escuchamos la puerta cerrarse.

— ¡Imbécil! —brama Gale.

—Así que, ¿Caesar Flickerman estuvo aquí? ¿Vieron las demás entrevistas? ¿Cómo eran?—pregunta Peeta, a nadie en particular. Nos miramos extrañados. ¿Cómo es posible que después de lo que dijo Haymitch pregunte esa tontería? Además, ¿de quién habla?

—Hijo, no es el momento de hablar sobre eso…

—Me refiero a ellos… a la familia de Rue. ¿Cómo eran? —ignora la sugerencia de su padre.

—Peeta, no… No lo fastidies como es tu costumbre —inquiere Matt, duro. Por un momento me recuerda a la bruja de su madre: el entrecejo fruncido, lo frío de su voz, las ganas que tiene de golpearlo, la manera en que lo reprende tan diferente al panadero.

El Chico del Pan se encoge, se hunde, se vuelve pequeñito en su asiento. Se abraza a Prim, a Delly; baja la mirada, avergonzado. Muerde su labio, quizá tratando de reprimir el llanto, no lo sé.

Mi boca reacciona antes que mi cerebro.

—Debiste decirlo eso a Haymitch, no a él.

.

Peeta ya no volvió a sonreír de verdad.

Cuando nos despedimos, los "Gracias por haber venido" que nos dedicó, sonaban vacíos; su mirada se perdió quién sabe dónde; las sonrisas eran más forzadas; el abrazo con su hermano mayor estaba cargado de tensión. El único momento en que hizo un esfuerzo por parecer normal, fue cuando los niños lo felicitaron de nueva cuenta y le agradecieron por permitirle llevarse los cuadros que habían pintado. Delly lloraba y lloraba, le repetía lo tanto que lo extrañó, lo abrazaba repetidas veces, no quería irse, pero eso sólo daba la impresión de que lo estaba irritando. Aun así, pacientemente, le susurró unos cuantos minutos al oído, no sé qué le haya dicho pero sirvió para calmarla… y para que, por fin, lo dejara en paz.

Estamos casi frente a la casa de Peeta, viendo cómo los Mellark y los Hawthorne hacen su camino de regreso a sus casas. Cuando atraviesan el enorme arco que separa la Aldea del Distrito, caminamos a nuestra casa. Mi madre y Prim expresan, en susurros, su preocupación por Peeta. Esperan que lo que pasó no afecte su recuperación. Ver la cara de susto de mi hermanita es lo que me llena de valentía para hacer otra cosa de la que, seguramente, me termine arrepintiendo.

—Olvidé decirle algo a Gale —digo, cuando estamos entrando a casa—. Voy a alcanzarlo.

—Katniss… —mi madre trata de detenerme pero estoy decidida: si no lo hago ahora, no lo haré después.

—No tardo. Es importante. Si no voy ahora, se alejarán más.

—Ten cuidado —es todo lo que dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

Y yo evito pensar en el torbellino de emociones que me atacan; evito voltear atrás, no quiero saber si mi madre y Prim me ven dirigiéndome a casa de Peeta y no detrás de Gale; evito analizar que mi preocupación no se debe nada más a cómo esto afecte a Prim, sino a él, a mí. Porque sé que no soportaría verlo otra vez atormentado, triste, solo, abandonado después de verlo hoy tan alegre, feliz, agradecido de que estuviéramos ahí. Incluso, me atrevo a jurar que el Peeta de hoy, es el Peeta de antes de Los Juegos.

Y así tiene que seguir.

Las luces de su casa, en la parte de abajo, siguen encendidas. Doy vuelta al pomo y, afortunadamente, su puerta no está asegurada. No me detengo a anunciarme porque sé que saldría corriendo. Entro sigilosamente. Camino en puntillas, como lo hago en el bosque. Lo veo en el salón, parado frente a una especie de soporte de madera, que detiene uno de esos cuadrados con tela que utilizaron los niños hace un rato para pintar. Pasa un pincel por la tela, pero no dibuja nada, el pincel ni siquiera lleva color, es como si estuviera practicando.

Me quedo un par de minutos contemplándolo. Recuerdo lo que mencionó, sobre lo confundido que estaba cuando despertó después de Los Juegos. Lo imagino, pensando que él fue el Vencedor, sin nadie que le explique algo, con la única certeza de que Prim murió y que todo su esfuerzo fue en vano. Siento un terrible dolor porque, quizá, lo entiendo: fue lo que me pasó cuando desperté de mi desmayo el día de la Cosecha y me di cuenta que todos mis esfuerzos por proteger a mi hermana no sirvieron de nada.

Me decido: él debe saber.

—Sería mejor si pusieras un poco de pintura sobre el pincel —digo, sorprendida de que mi voz suene con más seguridad de la que tengo.

Me mira, sobresaltado, como si me hubieran salido un par de ojos más en la cara.

—Kat… Katniss… ¿Qué…?

—Tiene dos hermanos y tres hermanas —comienzo, antes de que mi determinación se esfume—. Hablo de Rue. Son diminutos y sus ojos son luminosos, alegres, vivarachos, igual sus papás. Son… son como una bandada de pajaritos oscuros, así como ella.

Sus ojos brillan, las lágrimas quieren salir, pero sonríe. Sonríe sinceramente. Se sienta torpemente en el sillón, por un momento temo que se desmaye y todo sea mi culpa.

— ¿Tú… tú los viste? —pregunta quedamente.

—Sí, su entrevista fue justo antes que la nuestra. Sus papás estaban agradecidos porque ustedes, Prim y tú, cuidaban de ella… —_dilo, dilo, termina la frase, Katniss_, me digo; y lo hago—, así como yo te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi hermana.

Mejor me hubiera quedado callada: esconde su rostro en sus manos porque no puede reprimir más las lágrimas.

Soy una idiota, no debí de haber venido. Pensé que tenía derecho a saber cómo era la familia de quien fue su aliada, más bien, su compañera; creí que podría afrontarlo después de ver su actitud de hoy. Pensé muchas cosas, pero no recordé que se sintió culpable cuando ella murió. Tal vez lo siga sintiendo.

Mi cerebro me grita que me vaya antes de que empeore la situación; mis piernas se mueven, guiadas por algo más fuerte que mi razón, flaquean con cada paso que doy y me llevan justo a un lado del Chico del Pan.

—Peeta… —susurro, pero no alcanzo a decir más. Las palabras no llegan; quiero abrazarlo, darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda, tomar su mano, hacer tantas cosas pero no sé qué. Simplemente me quedo quieta.

—Ahora deben odiarme —descubre su cara pero no me mira; ladea la cabeza, limpiando sus lágrimas fuertemente—. Pude haber hecho más…

—Hiciste lo que pudiste —digo, bruscamente, porque recuerdo que fue Tresh quien abandonó a la pequeña, no él—. Todos lo vimos…

—Pero no fue suficiente.

—Nunca es suficiente en Los Juegos.

— ¿Sabes? Mis hermanos siempre han pensado que soy muy blando, demasiado amable —confiesa, de repente—. Y ahora me doy cuenta la razón que tienen. Ese fue mi error, ser demasiado permisivo en un lugar donde no debía hacerlo. Si tan sólo… si hubiera…

—No había manera de saber que el chico del 1 estaría rondando por ahí.

—Pero debí imaginarlo. Estábamos en Los Juegos, no en una salida por diversión.

—Bueno, y si _eso_ no hubiera pasado, ¿qué hubieras hecho? —pregunto, enojada. ¡Es que no lo ve! ¡No fue su culpa! —. En algún momento se iban a encontrar y no habrías podido defender a las niñas.

—Hubiera hecho lo posible. Tal vez podríamos haber salido tres en lugar de dos.

Muerdo mi lengua para no decir algo ofensivo. Se encuentra demasiado abatido que me es imposible hacerle ver lo equivocado que está. El que hayan permitido que los dos salieran con vida se debió a su relación con Prim, no con Rue. Si supiera que de un día para otro esa gente olvidó la muerte de la pequeña, no pensaría lo mismo.

El silencio entre nosotros se prolonga. Él sigue sin mirarme mientras yo me desespero por tratar de encontrar la manera de hacerle ver que no fue su culpa y que no podría haber hecho más sin que se sienta peor.

—Gracias… Gracias por decírmelo —rompe el silencio; me mira, lo que hace que mis sensaciones se contradigan entre sí: por un lado, tanta tristeza en su mirada me hace sentir la peor persona del mundo porque por mi culpa está así; por otro, esas iris azules me provocan perderme en ellas, recordar aquella primera noche que hablamos, cuando lo abracé, cuando…—. No tenías que haberlo hecho, no después de…

—No lo digas —lo interrumpo, apartándome un poco de él; puedo ver que se siente dolido pero me preocupa más el ardor en mis mejillas.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Ese día te fuiste sin darme la oportunidad de disculparme. Lo lamento tanto, en verdad.

—Creo que podemos olvidarlo, digo, le salvaste la vida a mi hermana y…

Me congelo. Caigo en cuenta de lo horrible que sonó al ver su expresión ya no de dolor, sino de algo más profundo junto con la rudeza de su gesto.

—No lo hice porque esperaba cobrártelo —dice, mortalmente serio—. Un "Gracias" hubiera sido lo más conveniente, aunque tampoco hace falta.

—Yo no… No quise decir eso. A lo que me refiero es que… no tiene importancia. Podemos hacer como si nada pasó.

Me mira durante unos segundos. Se levanta, pasando su mano por su cabello; niega repetidas veces. Cuando habla, siento un dolor en el pecho:

—Viéndolo fríamente y pensándolo bien fue algo sin importancia, insignificante, me queda más que claro y prometo recordarlo siempre. Está bien. Podemos actuar como si nunca hubiera sucedido —¿Por qué duele tanto cuando él lo dice? ¿Por qué me enoja que piense eso? ¿Será que prefiere olvidarlo para no sentirse mal con Delly?—. Pero, a riesgo de arruinar completamente cualquier posibilidad de que me dirijas siquiera el saludo, déjame aclararte algo: para mí significó mucho más de lo que te imaginas y, por supuesto, _yo no quiero olvidarlo. _Aun así, se hará como tú digas. Y, como supongo, no te agrada estar aquí, ven, vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.

Es un estúpido. ¡Cómo se atreve a casi echarme de su casa! Eso me pasa por tratar de hacerle un favor. ¡Que se vaya al diablo!

—Puedo hacerlo sola, no necesito acompañantes —digo, secamente, y me levanto, dirigiéndome a su estúpida puerta y ansiosa por salir de su maldita casa.

—Lo sé, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer —contesta, en el mismo tono que usé yo.

Mi mano está a centímetros de tomar el pomo cuando siento que me detienen. _Algo_ se enrosca en mi cintura y me arrincona en la pared. Es Peeta.

—Mira, Katniss —dice, suspirando, mirándome intensamente—, escúchame. Lo siento, ¿sí? No era mi intención comportarme así tan… tan dolido. Pero no quiero que pienses que me debes algo. Lo que hice por Prim es lo mismo que tú hubieras hecho, ¿no? Además, se lo merece. Yo la quiero, es como mi hermana menor, y no iba a dejarla sola, así que olvídate de deudas y esas cosas.

Su cercanía embota mis sentidos. Escucho lo que dice pero mi mente se aferra al recuerdo de lo que pasó la última vez que estuvimos tan cerca. Su mirada baja hasta mis labios, se concentra ahí. El mismo fuego de aquella vez comienza a abrirse paso por mi cuerpo. Me sostengo en sus brazos. _"Lo volverá a hacer. Lo hará",_ pienso.

—Por favor, perdóname. No debí besarte. Te prometo que nunca se repetirá. Ya me quedo más que claro que… que no puedo pretender algo contigo —sigue mirando mis labios; y yo sólo puedo desear un segundo beso—. Dame una oportunidad, solo una, para ser tu amigo. Es todo lo que pido.

—No… n-no puedo prometerte nada —oh-oh, no quise decir eso.

—Entiendo —me sonríe con tristeza—. Pero, al menos, podrías prometerme nada, ¿no? Lo acabas de decir.

— ¿Qué…, qué significa eso?

—Primero promételo y te lo diré.

Mi cerebro trabaja a todo lo que da. No sé qué pensar, qué sentir. Quiero estar así, no separarme, pero también quiero que se aleje. Quiero ignorarlo, pero no me desagrada lo que me hace sentir. Quiero decirle que lo más sano para él es no tener ningún trato conmigo, pero me gustaría conocerlo. Quiero que entienda que su cercanía me confunde, pero que, por alguna extraña razón, mi cuerpo la desea. ¿Qué significa eso de nada? ¿Será un truco? ¿Una forma de aprovecharse? ¿Qué pretende?

—Lo prometo —termino cediendo. Me intriga saber qué es lo que trama.

—Entonces, _nada_ será todo para mí.

Está loco, definitivamente lo está. Me está tomando el pelo, y yo de idiota, me deje.

—No me veas así. Tiene más sentido de lo que crees.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Jamás lo haría. Ya te lo dije, _nada_ es todo para mí, y hablo muy en serio.

— ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste? —digo, de repente, porque no entiendo a qué se refiere y no quiero preguntar. Ya me he comportado como tonta delante de él y no lo volveré a hacer—. Antes de Los Juegos, claro.

— ¿Y que Katniss Everdeen, la letal cazadora del Distrito 12, me atravesara una flecha en cada ojo? —Bromea, haciendo un gesto ridículo de horror—. No, gracias. Preferí conservar mis ojos y admirarte.

—Eres un idiota —no puedo evitar reír—. No iba a matarte… tal vez golpearte, pero no matarte.

Se parte de risa, y me uno a él. Nuestras frentes se tocan, su aliento choca con el mío. Se siente bien. No sé en qué momento la tensión de hace un rato desapareció para dar paso a esto, lo que sea que sea. Tampoco intentaba bromear. Lo que dije es verdad: si él se hubiera acercado a mí, estoy completamente segura de que lo habría golpeado e ignorado después.

—No sabes cómo me hubiera gustado conocerte —murmura, más para sí, con reproche, amargura, tristeza—. Ven, vamos, ya es tarde y, seguramente, tu mamá y Prim deben estar preocupadas por ti —dice, más repuesto, separándose de mí, y temblando un poco cuando abre la puerta. Yo no me muevo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No hace falta que… no es necesario que tú… Si no puedes…

—No te preocupes, algún día tendré que salir. Vamos, te acompaño.

Refreno mi deseo de protestar cuando lo veo dar un paso afuera, decidido: trata de controlar su nerviosismo y el temblor en su cuerpo, pero es inevitable no darse cuenta cómo mira a todos lados, alerta. Una vez Gale me dijo que a Peeta no se le debe tratar como si fuera un inválido o un tonto, eso sólo lo haría sentir peor. Creo que tiene razón.

Caminamos hacia mi casa, aunque su miedo no pasa desapercibido, el silencio que nos envuelve es agradable. Casi cómodo diría yo.

—Buenas noches, Katniss —se despide cuando llegamos a la puerta.

Una desconocida desesperación me llena. No quiero que se vaya, no quiero irme.

— ¿Por qué querías saber sobre la familia de Rue? —pregunto, para retenerlo un momento y, también, por curiosidad.

—La Gira de la Victoria —suspira—. Dentro de unos meses el Distrito 11 será nuestro primer paradero y, no sé, quiero tratar de hacerme una idea de lo que nos espera. Gracias nuevamente por contarme cómo eran.

—Creí que merecías saberlo, era tu compañera y cuidaste bien de ella hasta el final.

—Gracias, Katniss, muchas gracias —se da la vuelta. No quiero, no puedo dejarlo ir. Tengo que pensar algo…

— ¿Tienes algún mensaje para Prim? ¿Quieres que le diga algo… sobre lo que harán mañana?

— ¿Ya te contó lo de su nuevo talento? —pregunta, sorprendido.

—Sí —miento, pero sirve para que se acerque. Ni idea de que Prim iba a probar con otra cosa—. Ya sabes, estaba muy triste porque no se le da dibujar.

— ¿Triste? No, hizo un berrinche del tamaño del mundo. Te voy a confesar algo —susurra, cómplice—: tras esa carita de dulzura, se encuentra la persona más impaciente del mundo. Le dije que podía hacerlo pero tenía que ser paciente, ¿sabes qué respondió? —Niego—. Me aventó el cuaderno en la cara y después me atacó con una almohada. Al final, me dijo, más bien, me ordenó que le enseñara a hacer pasteles y galletas porque ese sería su talento.

—Te lo estás inventando, Prim no es así.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo y mira, la pequeña y dulce Prim es toda una caja de sorpresas. Si no me crees, pregúntaselo. Ya me imagino lo que me espera si su primer pastel no le queda como ella quiere: Los Juegos van a resultar más fácil que ser su maestro.

Río, ríe, reímos sin parar. No me cabe en la cabeza que mi diminuta hermana sea tan… tan así. Me queda claro que debo prestarle más atención.

.

—No es difícil diferenciarlos, cada pan tiene una característica que representa a su Distrito —dice, con seguridad—. Es más, un día prepararé una cesta de cada uno y te la mandaré con Prim.

—Entonces, dices que el pan del Distrito 1 tiene forma de gota y está glaseado de azúcar para dar la impresión de ser una joya; el del 2, es más parecido a una roca y con trocitos de nuez, por lo de la construcción, y así sucesivamente, pero dime, ¿cuál es el pan de aquí, del 12? Porque los que he visto, no tienen nada que ver con el carbón.

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta para la que no hay respuesta. No tengo noción de algún pan en específico para el Distrito; aunque siempre me he imaginado una barra de pan con trocitos de chocolate dentro, para simular la mina y el carbón que hay dentro de ella.

— ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?

—No, sólo en mi cabeza. El chocolate es muy difícil de conseguir, demasiado caro, y es un lujo que no podíamos permitirnos.

—Bueno, no me queda más que decir que tú sí que sabes de pan.

—Dieciséis años de mi vida, metido en una panadería, tenían que servir de algo, pero, sin parecer presuntuoso, lo que mejor se me da son los pasteles y el glaseado.

— ¿Los de la vitrina? ¿Tú los haces?

—Sí —contesta, orgulloso—. Hacía muy pocos, uno o dos al mes, como no hay mucha gente que pueda permitírselos, nosotros tampoco podíamos gastar tantos ingredientes, pero cuando se daba la ocasión, trataba de que fueran perfectos y muy luminosos, aunque al final terminaban por ponerse rancios y opacos.

— ¿Y piensas seguir trabajando en la panadería?

—No lo creo. Según mis deberes como Vencedor, no puedo trabajar en otra cosa que no sea mi talento. Me dedicaré a la pintura. El regalo de nuestros estilistas y de Prim, me animaron a intentarlo.

—Vi un dibujo tuyo, en el cuaderno de Prim… —suelto, sin más—, éramos nosotras, tomadas de la mano…

—Katniss, ya es tarde, bueno, ya es temprano: está por amanecer. Es mejor que entres.

Miro al cielo, ignorando su interrupción, que está pasando del negro al gris. Tiene razón: nos pasamos toda la noche aquí, hablando de todo y nada. El tiempo se pasó volando. Peeta se levanta del escalón y me ofrece su mano, la cual acepto y me doy cuenta de la calidad que desprende. _Parece que todo en él es cálido_, medito, _sus manos, su voz, sus palabras, los abrazos_.

—Qué tengas un buen día —dice; suelta inmediatamente mi mano, como si quemara, y se da la vuelta.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Peeta —digo, como un último intento de retenerlo.

No funciona.

—Gracias, Katniss —me regala una última mirada y una sonrisa triste—. Adiós.

Mientras se aleja, ese "Adiós" resuena en mi cabeza. Sonó como una despedida que va más allá de un solo día. Como si nunca nos fuéramos a ver. _Quizá es por la falta de sueño_, me convenzo. Sí, eso debe ser. No hay forma de no verlo cuando somos vecinos y Prim pasará casi todos los días con él.

Está noche fue muy reveladora: me siento capaz de diferenciar un pan del Distrito 4 a uno del Distrito 11; sé que Peeta es una buena persona, 'un chico muy bromista', como bien dijo mi madre; me di cuenta que_ ata dos veces los cordones de sus zapatos_; teniendo de referencia los pasteles de la panadería, sé que será un gran pintor. Lo que sigo sin comprender del todo, es que no puedo darle nombre a lo que me hace sentir. Pero se siente bien.

Lo miro entrar a su casa y me dispongo a hacer lo mismo.

Otra cosa que me llama la atención, es la sonrisa que siento en mi rostro. Nunca había sonreído tanto.

Antes de subir las escaleras, me percato que la luz de la cocina está encendida. Veo a mi madre salir de ella.

— ¿Irás a la escuela, para prepararte algo de desayunar, o prefieres recuperar las horas de sueño "perdido"? —Pregunta—. Es bueno empezar el día con una sonrisa, ¿no crees?

También he descubierto que la mayoría de las veces que pienso en Peeta o que alguien lo menciona, me ruborizo. Como en estos momentos.

Mis mejillas arden.

.

* * *

Nota: Traté de no demorarme mucho, deseo de todo corazón que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, a veces siento que es como puro "relleno", pero quiero plasmar este proceso de recuperación del que Collins nos privó, digo, participar en unos Juegos no creo que se olvide tan pronto y menos sus secuelas. Ya ustedes me dirán qué les pareció.  
.

**Hija de la Luna, Dannie, Mary Mellark, Neo GS, Gpe 77, Tree of Sakuras, LuisaAndrea, Bere Mellark, Robstar, Ady Mellark, Alexa-Angel, LUNA SE23, Pauli 21, Hadelqui, Barby, Shmerful, Guest, XkanakoX, Karen**: Muchas gracias a todos por su reviews, en verdad que me animan. También gracias por sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos, pero déjenme aclararles una cosa: la felicitación por mi primer aniversario es más para ustedes que para mí, por aceptar mis desvaríos, por aguantar mis retrasos, por dedicarme unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme, por estar al pendiente y, sobre todo, porque, de una forma u otra, están igual de traumados con está preciosa saga que Collins creó.  
Gracias a todos :')

Agradezco también a los lectores anónimos y los invito a dejarme sus impresiones, buenas, malas o regulares, sobre lo que leen en este espacio.

Un saludo y abrazo afectuoso para cada uno.  
Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
